We're Sisters, That's Why
by kuro-nekobaka
Summary: "Don't "eh" me... I told you to wait outside and don't go anywhere, didn't I?" Ah...If only the girls listen...After Yui's long silent, a group of girls planned on searching for her and they did! Unfortunately, due to a wrong step forward... problem evoked and there's no more escape route for them.How can the girls deal with the diabolic brothers now?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the copy of the story Watashitachi wa Kyoudai Dakara(We're Sisters, That's Why) from AnimeDiabolik Lovers section. So, readers who had rad this might already know. Anyway, enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVER~ I ONLY OWN MY OCS~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"... I'm really curious of Yui-neechan's whereabout... Not only she haven't contacted us for almost two months, the people in the church wouldn't even tell us where she is" said a girl whose wavy purplish silver hair falls just slightly under her shoulders as she twirled in her newly made purple-white sweet lolita dress with stripes, a lot of frills, laces and ribbons.

"By the way, how's my new dress? It's cute, right?" she asked to her other three sworn sisters. One of them, a 17-year-old dirty blond-haired girl in generously exposing sleeveless white shirt and very short laced shorts with white belt - sighed and peeked at the girl.

"Hm-mm... Yea, it's good, Mayu..." she said with bored tone as she sighed.

"Really? You think so, Lacie-neechan?" the girl called Mayu said with a delighted smile.

"Angela?" Mayu called for a girl with very long white hair who was busy knitting a scarf. The girl named Angela snapped out of her sea of thoughts when Mayu called her.

"How's the dress I made for you? You're comfortable with it?" Angela gave a seraphic smile and nodded as Mayu eyed at her white 3/4 sleeved-dress with striped hem underneath a rose-coloured laced jumperskirt and her wide ribbon tie. There's no hair accessories for her because for Mayu, Angela's silky white hair are the accessories itself.

"Urgh... I'm so bored... Where's Kuro-neechan anyway?" Lacie groaned as she rolled herself on the couch and accidentally hit a certain brown-haired girl who was sitting on the same couch causing her to drop her book. The brunette groaned and glared at Lacie who didn't even give a hang of her mistake.

"Hey! What's this? You just knock the book that I was reading! Now I've to find back the page that I've lost" she scolded as she stood up.

"What?! It's not my fault! Who asked you to sit here, on the same couch as I do" Lacie retorted.

"What?! Apologise and I might forgive you for the mistake" the brunette replied, only to have Lacie's scoff.

"Hell no, Miss Nichola Anne!"

"Urgh!"

"Argh!"

Mayu and Angela tilted their heads as they silently watch the routine cat fight between the two. Yes, it is their routine to at least fight once a day. It was serious at first for them and only their oldest sister would be able to stop them. Eventually, it bores them and they just let them do what ever they want - unless it turned worse. Then, the door of the room opened and a head peeked into the room.

"Getting along well I see..." the black-haired girl said as she stepped inside, revealing her full body - a slender girl clothed in a V-neck white shirt that exposed a bounteous amount of cleavage underneath a sleeveless black jacket with fur-bordering hood. Her languorous black eyes looked at the girls in front of her.

"Okaeri... Oneechan..." the younger girls greeted in unison.

"Where have you been?! We're so bored, you know" Lacie complained.

"Only you, that is" Nichola said.

"Did you search Yui-neechan's whereabouts?" Mayu asked.

"Did you?" Angela nodded. Kuro smiled and lifted a piece of paper.

"HOW?" the four said again in unison with shocked and amazement.

"I have my ways... And apparently, the relatives the priest mention are someone we've never know..." Kuro answered.

"The relatives... Who?"

Kuro looked at the address on the paper which were given by one of the boys she forced to spill out the information.

"Sakamaki... And she went to a famous night school called Ryoutei Academy" Kuro explained.

"Ryoutei Academy? ... Oh, it's that school for prissy rich brats and idols if I'm not mistaken" Lacie said. Kuro nodded.

"So, now that we've known where Yui-neechan is... Shall we go and visit her?" Angela suggested. Kuro yawned.

"Yes we will..."

"Really?" Mayu said almost delighted when Kuro replied, "But not today or tommorow..."  
"Eh?!"

"Don't "eh" me... I'm exhausted right now and I really could use some sleep... Good night." And with that, the raven went straight to hit her sack.

"ONEECHAN?!"

"Sakamaki... Huh...? I don't know... But... Hmm..." Angela murmured with her own self.

* * *

"What a creepy mansion..." a commented slipped smoothly from Kuro's lips as she stared at the ominous-looking mansion of the Sakamaki estate. It's weird how the driver just sped away after they got off the taxi.

"I wonder what's up with the driver?" Mayu questioned.

"Don't bother him... Let's just focus on meeting our beloved sister that we had been lost contact for almost two months already and see what's wrong?" Lacie said, gaining most of the girls approval as they walked pass the entrance gate while Kuro just stood at her place, unmoved. Her suspicious eyes looked at the gate like it was a portal to another world far beyond they were right now. Her sisters were far in front already at the other side of the gate. Kuro didn't shake off the feeling and walked towards the mansion.

"Whoa..."

"It didn't look THAT big when we're at the gate" Nichola said.

"How luxurious can her life be that she forget about us" Lacie commented.

"Yui-neechan... Forget about us?" Angela asked.

"Don't make such speculations..." Kuro scolded the girls gently as she looked at the majestic foyer and the surrounding rose gardens.

"Let's see if anyone's home" Kuro proposed.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Hmm... It's either they're not around or they're all deaf" Lacie said with a shrug when there were no answer from the inside after a long series of knocking and waiting. All except Kuro sighed.

"What now? We don't even bring anything with us to wait for her..." Angela said.

"I say we leave... We can visit her another time" Nichola said.

"All of you wait at the garden... I'll go take a look around" Kuro said with ordering tone as she moved away from the foyer to explore the rest of the estate.

"Ah... And she's gone" Mayu said.

"She said wait... Hmm... Hm? Hey look!" Lacie alarmed the three girls as she pointed at the opened door.

"Eh? It's open already? We should call Oneechan" Angela said.

"She's gone already" Lacie replied impatiently as she walked towards the foyer only to gain Nichola's protest.

"Lacie! Oneechan asked us to wait here!" she said. Lacie pouted. Then, an idea struck her mind.

"Aww... Look, Nichola is such a good-girl... Obeying Oneehan~ Or maybe, she's just scared..." the sly girl said as she went towards the door.

"Why you!" Annoyed with Lacie's words, Nichola dashed towards the door and entered along with her.

"AH! Nichola-neesan!Lacie-neesan!" Angela called.

"Mayu-chan... They went inside."

"Huh... You must be kidding me... And they are supposed to look after us..." Mayu sighed.

"What to do now?" Angela asked.

"We'll have to follow them then" Mayu responded. The two entered the mansion. And as they entered deeper into the mansion, the doors behind closed without a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS. ONLY MY OCs**

**Chapter 2**

It's getting colder as the night turned late and Kuro still had not see anyone in the mansion. She sighed.

"Hmm... Guess, there's no one home then... Better go and see the girls before they do anything stupid" she said after spending almost an hour exploring the mansion's ground for any sign of its residence.

* * *

At the same time, the four young females were busy exploring the insides of the mansion. The quartet walked around the hallways on the second floor, hoping to find Yui or someone who might be Yui's relatives.

"Hmm... Maybe there's really no one home" Lacie said after her long silence.

"Neechan... Let's go outside... I have bad feeling about this place..." Angela suggested with scared tone. She had really restless and the feeling that someone were watching them from every corner since the very beginning entering the mansion. She clutched her dress and looked around the hallway.

"What's wrong, Angela?" Nichola asked the white-haired female.

"I... I don't like being in this house too long... It's feels like _someone_ is watching over us."

"What do you mean?"

"... Nichola? Lacie?" a gentle voice startled the girls. All of them, looked at the familiar blonde they know very well. Their eyes widened in disbelief.

"YUI!" the girls shouted with delight as they hugged her.

"We had been searching for you this whole time! We're so happy to see you!" Mayu exclaimed. Yui shook her head and looked at the four girls with horrified look.

**"LEAVE!"** she ordered with panic as she looked around with high alarm.

"Eh?"

"No time! Leave before they know you guys are here! Now!" Yui said as she pushed her sisters away towards the stairs at the entrance hall.

"Wa- YUI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Lacie said as she tried to turn around but Yui pushed her harder in each trial.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO... LEAVE!" Yui replied, almost screaming. The four sisters looked at each other with the look of confusion and dissatisfied.

"AH! MOU, STOP PUSHING US!" Nichola said when they almost reached the stairs. Yui shook her head and refused to stop pushing them away until...

"Oya~ Oya~ Look, we have guests~" a flirty voice Yui know very well intervened. The look of horror in Yui's face become even more obvious as her skin blenched. Lacie looked at the flirtatious red-haired boy with fedora, frowning.

"Who-"

"Nfu~ I'm Laito... Bitch-chan's master~" "Ha?" Lacie, Nichola, Mayu and Angela promptly froze on the spot upon hearing Laito's words.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! What the hell did ya say?!" another voice, sounding rather annoyed interfered. Another boy who looked like the first boy appeared out of nowhere.

"Chichinashi's mine! Don't you dare claim her like that! You perverted sadomasochist!" he said. Beads of sweat appeared on Yui's head as the other girls stoned more on their place.

"Anyway, Chichinashi! Who are they?! Hah? Don't say you invite these pests without permissions."

"Ayato-kun. No! They're..."

"What the? Pfft... AHAHAHAHAHAH...They're petrified!" Ayato laughed.

"Pe-" "AH! Wait, what the- Yui! What's this?! I don't understand? You- Ah- Wh-" Lacie babbled in confusion.

"Nfu~ Look at her~ She had lost of words" Laito teased Lacie.

"Sh-Shut up! Where did you came from anyway? And what the heck are you? Both of appeared out of no where!" Yui gulped as Laito and Ayato looked at each other with a smirk on their faces.

* * *

"Hmm... I didn't really notice the garden is so big... The owner of this estate seems to have likings to roses..." Kuro said as she strode along the vast garden.

"Yui... I think she should be... Alright..." she monologued to herself, though, deep inside she doubt her own words.

"Oh no, I'm distracted again. I should really hurry to see those girls... Before they really do anything stupid... Even though, I know they might be doing so by now" Kuro continued when she suddenly turned around after hearing a certain crashing sound.

"Hm? What the- Oh no, it must be my feeling"

* * *

Mayu and Nichola stopped in their tracks after a long run in the hallway and panted for air.

"Haa... Haa... I had enough running for the night like this..." Mayu said as she looked around for any sign of their chaser - Kanato and presumably Reiji. She leaned to the wall, trembling in fear when Nichola suddenly pulled her to run again.

_"Ehehe... Teddy, look... They continued running again... If this keep on going on, maybe we should just make them wax dolls... Naa?"_

"Eik" Mayu yelped.

"Don't stop, Mayu! We had to go and get to Oneechan!" Nichola scolded Mayu when she slowed down.

_"Hm. How unsightly... Guests who__'d__ break into a stranger's house could really used some manner lessons..."_

Nichola gritted her teeth as she took left and ran faster.

_'Seriously... Why did this happened?!'_

**FLASHBACK:**

_Laito and Ayato looked at each other, then smirked as the girls anxiously waited for their answer._

_"And what with the noises earlier?" asked a stern voice that belongs to a stoic dark-haired boy, appeared beside the twin with two others. A purple-haired boy and another one is a certain delinquent albino._

_"Hmm... Oh, it's just Reiji..." Laito hummed. Reiji glanced at the four uninvited guests beside Yui and raised an eyebrow._

_"And who are these girls?" he asked. Ayato and Laito shrugged._

_"Beats me... I know nothing about them. Ask Chichinashi" Ayato said._

_"Tch! Intruders again?" the albino finally speak his mind out, glaring at the girls with his sharp red eyes._

_"Not to mention... Disturbing my sleep with that human scent of yours__!__" he said, then slamming his fist on the wall creating a big hole on the poor wall. Yui turned to look at her disturbed sisters with fear for what will happen to them. Being hurt is one thing... What if it's death upon them by the brothers? Yui shivered to the idea and gulped._

_'__No! I can't let that happen! __I have to get them out of this place!'_

_"I... Really don't understand a thing right now? Yui?" Nichola asked, hoping for a reply from the blonde._

_"Umm... Ac-"_

_"Yui, did you invite these girls without my permission?" Reiji interjected her. Yui clenched her jaws and thought for a way to let them escape._

_"No I didn't! They-"_

_"Then, they're trespassers... __Ufufu... Teddy,look...__ More dolls __to make__" the purple-haired boy said._

_"Hey! Excuse me, sir but can you at least hear us out?" Mayu said._

_"SHUT UP! TRESPASSERS ARE TRESPASSERS!" _

_"Kanato-kun, please stop! I know these people!" Yui exclaimed, almost shouting at the boy. Kanato looked at Yui and tilted his head._

_"Did you just shout at me, Yui-san?" he asked._

_"I didn't! I..." "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID MORTAL!" Kanato shouted as he slapped Yui, much to the other girls shock._

_"Oi, Kanato! Don't torture her! Only Ore-sama can do that!" _

_"Yui-neechan..." Angela said with saddened tone._

_"Freaks! What the hell __was__ that for? She didn't even shout at you!" Lacie shouted in anger for the slap Yui received. Kanato glared at Lacie._

_"You dumb humans should just die!" he shouted back._

_"And you pipsqueak. IS IN NEED OF ANGER MANAGEMENT!" Lacie replied when Mayu suddenly tugged her shirt._

_"What?!"_

_"Let's go back to Oneechan... I have a bad feeling about this... And plus..." Lacie glanced at the brothers who were staring at them like a set of dangerous predators._

_"They're __**definitely not**__ normal..." Mayu continued. _

_"That's right~ We're definitely not considered normal~ After all, we're vampires" Laito replied. __Lacie and Mayu stepped back__ in horror. 'He heard us!"_

_"And where are you thinking you're going after saying such rude remarks?" Reiji asked darkly. They didn't answer and quickly ran towards the door__, trying to open them but failed._

_"Nfu~ Looks like they wanna play tag~"_

_"No... Please don't hurt them!" Yui said._

_"I love that pleading voice and your desperate face, Bitch-chan~" Laito said as he and the others split up in chase for the four poor girls._

**FLASHBACK ENDS;**

* * *

"Angela! Watch out!" Lacie alarmed the girl as she pulled her close to avoid the flying furniture in the house.

"Seriously! This place could really be even more crazy!" she shouted angrily after the long series of objects flying towards the two as they run. Not only that, the two screwballs can teleport and may attacked them both without warning. Lacie looked around seemingly the game room in search for something to fight her persuers.

_"Fufu... Feisty now are we? Maa~ I think I'm wrong... You're different from Bitch-chan after all..."_

"You wuss! Show yourself goddamnit!" Lacie shouted as she reached for the pool stick nearby her as a weapon.

_"Damn annoying humans... I'll make sure you won't speak after this"_

"**KYAA!**"

* * *

Kuro scratched her head as she walked around the Sakamaki front garden in search for her other sisters. **Which** she remembered should be waiting right at the place where she is. She sighed, aggravated.

"This is what you get when leaving a bunch of sisters who got easily distracted..."

"...But Nichola was with them..." the raven murmured to herself as she peeked at the foyer. The doors were closed.

"Then again, Lacie **was** with her... Did they broke in?"

The eldest sisters from the church walked towards the door as she took out her PSV and unpaused the game she was playing a bit earlier. That is when she heard screams and yelpings of girls from inside, followed by a sudden burst of the door opening and her four sisters came running to her back.

"Wh-" Just before Kuro managed to consumed the situation, a fist came flying towards her. Fortunately, she managed to avoid it in time.

"Tch-" The white-haired boy vanished in front of Kuro's eyes.

"Kuro-neechan..." the girls sobbed with pale faces. Then, Kuro's black eyes spotted another sister of hers whom were sent elsewhere by the old priest.

"Yui..." she said, much to Yui's shock too.

"Kuro-neechan!"

"Naa! Let's get out from this goddamn place! They're not humans!" The other side shouted to Kuro. Kuro frowned.

"What is wrong with you g-"

"They had Yui and they're vampires! C'mon!" Angela said with teary eyes as she tugged Kuro jacket like a desperate child, trying to pull her away from the place.

"...Angela..." Kuro sighed as she kept away her PSV.

"Kuro-neechan!" Lacie's sudden warning snapped Kuro out of her thoughts. She pushed Angela away and avoided the fist that aimed straight for her face by the same albino boy.

"Oh, shut up you intruders" he said grumpily as he smirked after Kuro managed to avoid his surprise attack.

"Hmph! Excuse us for being intruders, pretty boy" Kuro retorted.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE HUMAN!"

"Subaru-kun, please don't hurt her!" Yui said with pleading tone.

"Shut up!" Subaru said as he delivered punches towards Kuro but she avoided them flawlessly with her fast reflexes and blocks. Subaru gritted his teeth - annoyed but at the same time, satisfied with the fair fight. 'At least, she know how to fight well' he thought.

"You're too soft, Subaru!" a male shout shocked the two with an incoming flying kick that separate them. Ayato clicked his tongue.

"Tch. I missed"he said. Veins popped out on Subaru's and Kuro's temples.

"WHICH ONE DID YOU MISSED YOU BASTARD!?" they shouted in unison.

"Heh. Both?" Ayato's answer triggered both Kuro's kick and Subaru's punch towards him. Ayato ducked from the simultaneous attacks. Kuro and Subaru turned to look at each other and started fighting again. This time, Ayato was on Subaru's side. He waste no time to deliver attacks on Kuro as she was occupied on countering Subaru's attacks. Kuro was shocked with the intermediate attacks. So, she just dropped herself on the floor causing the two boys to punch each other.

"Argh!" Both Ayato and Subaru covered their noses while grunting in pain.

"You must be kidding me..." they said. Kuro leaped on her feet and looked back at the boys on the floor.

"And... The mysterious girl wins" Laito said, clapping at Kuro's little victory with his usual sly smile. Reiji's sigh replied Laito's praise.

"Oneechan..." Yui said as she ran towards the raven and hugged her tightly.

"Seriously now..." Reiji said.

"Oneechan! Let's get out from here now" Nichola said again. Kuro sighed. Again. She was tired with this thing about the house and her sisters.

"Alright... But mind if you tell me what happened earlier? I'm not catching up to your part."

"Can we tell you when we're **OUT OF THIS PLACE**!?" Lacie turned annoyed with the eldest sister.

"Nfu~ I don't mind telling you the details for them, Succubus-chan" Laito said.

"Before that... Let's go to the lounge so all of you can seat comfortably, nee? After all, you're our... Guests... Even though not invited" he suggested. Kuro who was already feeling bad of the situation sighed in distress. 'Now, what the heck should I do? I got this feeling that these boys really aren't normal. IN EVERY WAY, that is...' Kuro thought in her mind.

"Let me tell you something, demoiselle~ Going away means you are already on the other side of the rift" Laito who abruptly teleported beside Kuro whispered in her ears.

"..." Kuro thought in silence and she threw a distrustful look at the brothers.

"Fine... Let me hear them first"

"Oneechan!" Kuro looked at her sisters and shook her head.

"Jya~ Come here then~"

Yui looked at her sisters with worries when Kuro just smile at her, the assuring smile she had long time missed.

"It's alright" Kuro said with no voice, only lips moving. Yui nodded and followed the brothers to the lounge where she was brought in when she first came to the mansion.

* * *

"So, that's all~" Laito said with a smile after finishing the situation they were in before.

"That's a lie!" Lacie replied to Laito.

"We didn't screamed and yelp so loud!" she said.

"Nfu~ Really?"

"And Subaru's attacks were just playing around" Laito said.

"So, as Ayato's..." Kuro crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"Well, in that case... They are at fault for barging in without permissions... And with that... I won't apologized for them" Kuro glared at her sisters.

"Apologized yourselves" she said.

"Eh?"

"Don't "eh" me... I told you to wait outside and don't go anywhere, **didn't I**?" Nichola, Lacie, Angela and Mayu could felt a huge rock fell on them.

"Well, it's not our fault when the door suddenly just opened like that..." Lacie said - trying to defend themselves.

"...We were just curious..."

"..." They all fell silent.

"And so it seems that they are at fault" Reiji said as he adjusted his glasses while eyeing the newcomers.

"... Ehehe... So, they should be punished?" Kanato chuckled.

"Eik!"

"Wait what?!"

"Maa maa... Don't worry, Racy-chan~ I'll take good care of you~" Laito said after teleporting behind Lacie and licking her ear.

"Ew... Stay away from me, you perv!" Kuro glared at Laito.

"Come to think of it~ Isn't this good? At least we won't be fighting for our main necessity anymore right?"

"...Main... Necessity?" Angela said, gulping.

"Hmph. Don't be an idiot. Isn't it obvious? We're vampires... Which means, better make sure that your blood is good enough for us or enjoy your short-lived life" Subaru replied.

"Hm... Maybe I should make you a doll if that happens" Kanato said to Mayu.

"Kyaa!" Angela and Mayu spontaneously jumped towards Kuro and hugged her, in search for protection.

"Oneechan..."

Upon hearing the threats,Lacie and Nichola moved closer to each other with wary and fear. Yui looked at her terrified sisters and her eyes stick to Kuro who showed no sign or anxiety or fear while comforting the two youngest sisters.

"_**I hope you're ready then.**_"


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapters recap: Apparently Yui have sisters, not by blood but they are still her family. They had found where she lived which, unfortunately, in the Sakamaki mansion. The girls - Kuro, Nichola, Lacie, Angela and Mayu, at first thought of only visiting their beloved sister but problems occurred. In the end, they were stuck in the ominous mansion with the Sakamaki brothers as their new blood bank.

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS~**

**PAIRINGS : **Ayato x Yui, Shuu x Kuro, Reiji x Nichola, Laito x Lacie, Kanato x Mayu, Subaru x Angela

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Haa~" Kuro yawned as she entered her new room - the room she just moved into a few days ago after the vampire brothers forced her and her other sisters to live there. She stretched her arms and slammed her body onto the soft comfy bed, thinking to just call it a day.

"ONEECHAN!" a loud long echoing shout rang to her ears as Lacie and Mayu slammed her door open with pale faces. Kuro gave a blank stare on the two and slammed herself back on the bed.

"**Good night**" she said with a waving hand which later plopped on the bed.

" "Good night" , my ass! They're asking us to go to school now!" Lacie complaint as she shook Kuro like crazy.

"Begone evil demon... Begone from disturbing this innocent child or prepare to be thrown with salt... Shoo!"

"I'm not a goddamn demon, you damn slacker! I'm serious! They're asking us to go to school!"

"So?"

"You should be worry since it will be a new school and you won't likely cannot skip classes anymore, neechan" Mayu replied, causing Kuro to sit up ( and accidentally caused Lacie to fall on the floor with a loud thud.)

"Where are the infernal bastards?" Kuro asked.

* * *

"I'm not agreeing with this! Why should we go to a night school only because all of you attend the school?" Kuro said, whacking the table - much to Reiji's amusement and annoyance. He raised his eyebrow and glanced sharply at the raven.

"I have no need for your agreements... And furthermore, this is an **order**. **Not** a request."

Kuro gritted her teeth and turned around. "I didn't recall obeying orders is our priority here. Not from people who forced us to stay here" she said scornfully.

"Hmph. Don't be too arrogant, human" Subaru said with a glare at Kuro.

"Can't help it, pretty boy... I AM ARROGANT. That's what makes humans anyway" Kuro taunted. Subaru slammed his fist against the wall angrily.

"DON'T ANSWER ME BACK YOU PUNY BITCH!"

"Ho? Getting angry already? Seriously, you're only showing your weakness when being taunted."

"Why you!"

"Subaru, more than this if there's a hole on the wall, I will take repair expenses money from your pocket money" Reiji said.

"Hah?! Don't be a screw off! That's oppression!" Subaru replied.

"Which one is it, the oppression?... Anyway, all of you better be ready for school. The car will leave in 20 minutes" Reiji continued, ignoring Kuro's dissatisfaction as he left the living room.

* * *

Riding a limousine to school couldn't even sooth Kuro's annoyance on the unexpected change of her life. Well, none of the new girls were. Only because they are all nocturnal, doesn't mean that they could force her to change school just like that. And plus, she will have to stay in classes until she can consider it safe to skip them.

_'This is ridiculous'_ she thought as she eyed her sisters and the Sakamaki brothers in the limo. All of them were silent. None of them speak with other. She understands if her sisters weren't but, the boys are brothers, right?

_'Their bonds between each other aren't so close... Well, at least that gives us a little advantage. For sure they won't like to share meals... Less risk to get a much more worst anemia' _Kuro frowned at her own thoughts.

_'What the hell am I thinking? I couldn't possibly let them suck our blood. There might still be time before one of them dries any of the girls'_ Kuro thought again as she kept reading the same paragraph on the same page. Her mind was so distracted.

_'... There will be time when they will be weaker... That's what Yui said... When? She didn't say but I'll have to confirm that first. And gotta be careful during fullmoon because that's the time when they're strongest. And deadly."_

"Before I forget..." Reiji suddenly voiced, attracting the girls and not the boys apparently.

"Drink those cranberry juices..." he continued. The girls silenced as they interpreted the new 'order' .

"Pure cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood. Drink that everyday..." Lacie and Nichola grimaced. As much as they want to reply at his 'order' , they know that they are in real danger of being suck dry. However, they weren't really sure of Kuro's next move. Lacie and Nichola looked at each other, then peeked at Mayu and Angela who is snuggling close to Yui. Kuro only scoffed and threw her sight outside of the limo while Reiji was expecting her to answer him back. He smirked as he eyed his book again.

"Don't think you're at winning yet" Kuro said.

* * *

"Nichola, you'll be in the same class as Yui and Lacie, you're in Laito's class." As soon after they stepped outside of the limo, Reiji gave a brief about the girls' new school and classes.

"And the both of you, Angela and Mayu are in the same class. Mayu skipped a grade as I was told..." Mayu nodded, confirming Reiji's statement.

"The junior high department is at the right wing of the building. Follow the signboards and you'll find it" Reiji continued. Mayu and Angela nodded as Reji gave them a piece of paper.

"That's your schedule... Stick to it and you'll have no problems. Am I being understood?" The two nodded again. Kuro sighed grumpily.

_'That's mister butler for you'_ her little heart said.

"And you, Kuro. You are in the same class as I am. I'm expecting you to behave yourself..." Reiji said sternly when it was Kuro's turn. Kuro scoffed and walked away.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Prisssy" she replied.

"Nfu~ SO, we're classmates, Racy-chan~" Laito said to Lacie, causing the girl to step back far away from him.

"Fufu... You won't get away from me, Racy-chan~"

"Leave me... Alone! Ugyaa! You pervert!" Lacie said as she ran away from Laito. Laito smirked.

"I told you, it's useless." the fedora boy replied as he walked to Lacie's direction.

"... I hate school..." Kuro groaned.

"As if you have a choice" Ayato replied. Kuro looked at the red-haired and frowned.

"Don't even start it, tomato." Ayato smirked as Kuro glared at him.

"I said **don't**"

"Ba~ ka~" Kuro was about to pounce on Ayato when she heard some intimidating male voices.

"Hey, you both from junior high department right? Heh, want us to show you the way to the building?" Kuro looked at the a group of boys who were surrounding both of her younger problem magnets - Mayu and Angela.

"Seriously? How stupid are your sisters huh, Pest?" Ayato mocked. Kuro shot at the ginger a glare and killer aura.

"No... I think we can manage ourselves..."

"Please, don't be shy... We just want to help..." said one of the boys as he grabbed Mayu's delicate hand.

"My... My..." Reiji sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"Leave us alone seriously" Mayu said as stern as she can but it had no effect on the the male students until a book hit the student who was holding on Mayu.

"That is Oneechan's..." Angela said.

"Whoops... It slipped off my hand" Kuro said. Nichola sighed.

"There the mommy goes..." she said. Yui smiled awkwardly. She knew that it supposed to happen and deep down, she wonder how much she missed it. Kuro, their eldest sister would easily pissed if any of them were disturbed by anyone with ill attentions and would even resort to violence if she feel it's necessary. She is so protective and so mother-like when taking care of them, despite of how violent she is. She chuckled softly, attracting Nichola's attention when Kuro taunted the male students only to have them fight her but the raven didn't fight back, just avoiding then, let them hit each other.

"I don't think they're being funny" Nichola commented. Yui shook her head.

"It's not... But, I really missed all of this... It makes me feel better somehow..." she replied. Nichola sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yea... Of course you do... You've missed almost two months of Kuro's actions, even though, I would rather call it violence..."

"Hehe... Yea..." Yui grimaced when remembering how she left them without word and made them worry about her for nothing. She dreaded the fact that she lived with sadistic vampires and also the bad experience she had with them, alone.

"Hey, Yui..." Nichola called the blonde softly.

"Hm?"

"You don't have to suffer alone... We're with you now... Okay?" Nichola's words touched Yui's fragile heart. Beads of tears fell to her cheeks.

"We're sisters after all... You have people who you can place your trust to now... Especially... Our problematic 'mother' there..."

"Right" Yui nodded with a sweet blissful smile on her face.

"That's better...Yui, come one... Let's go to our classroom. I don't wanna be late for my firsst class" Nichola said. Then, the two walked away from the entrance towards their assigned class.

_'All of my sisters are here... They... Even though, I didn't want them here at first...'_ Yui monologued to herself, knowing that a portion of her sadness had been lifted with her sisters' presence.

* * *

After saving the two from the alligators, Kuro was dragged into class by Reiji - much to his annoyance of her being so misbehaved at the first night in her new school. As soon after she was sent into the class, the raven didn't bother to even greet anyone. She picked her seat, made herself comfortable and went straight to Dreamland.

"... She's the new student isn't it?"

"Yea... Huh, have nerve she. She just being disrespectful to others, don't you think so?"

"A bit... She's so unfriendly..."

"Heh, she looks pretty much tired for me... Don't be so negative. Plus, she's a beauty"

"Huh! Boys are all the same... Look at her, she have messy hair... She looks like a hoyden." Kuro opened one eye and shifted.

"Sh- She didn't hear us... Right?"

"N-no... She's sleeping..."

"Alright, class... Return to your seats. We're going to start the homeroom now" a male lecturer's voice startled the preppies, causing them to quickly returned back to their seats.

"Eh... I was informed that we have a new student in the class" the lecturer said as he looked at the paper in her had - revealing Kuro's picture, her personal details and her academics' information.

"... Miss Anzaki, please come forth and introduce yourself to the rest of the class" he continued. There weren't really any reaction from the raven until she lazily woke up and stood on her two feet. She sighed as she walked to the front.

"New student,name's Kuro. Nice to be in the same class as you guys" she introduced herself briefly before returning to her seat and back to the Dreamland. At a certain corner in the class, Reiji glanced sharply at the raven.

_" Someone could really used some manner lessons..."_

* * *

Yui peeked at Nichola as she jotted on her new note book while focusing on the female lecturer with amazement.

_'Nichola is so amazing... She could do that without looking at her note book... Oh no, I'm distracted again'_ the cute blonde shook her head and looked to the front. But no matter, how many times she tried to focus on lessons but her mind was still regretting her sisters' presence in the mansion. Even though, Nichola said to not worry about them. She sighed.

_'... Well, Kuro is here with us. So, I shouldn't be worry too much.'_

* * *

In other class where Lacie and Laito are classmates, some fangirls were turning into green-eyed monsters at the poor blonde beauty, not having any idea of how pissed she was at the neighbouring perverted vampire. She tried to not pay any mind of Laito by engrossing herself with her favourite subject which the current subject, Maths.

"... This equation can be solved with this formulae. Replace this with this and you'll get the answer. Students, please remember this formulae as it might be useful in your upcoming test..." the female mathematician master advised.

"Mr. Sakamaki" she called upon noticing him bothering Lacie. Laito glanced at the lecturer and smiled.

"Hai, sensei~ Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"That's my question. What are you doing? You're obviously making Miss Miyori uncomfortable" the lecturer nagged. Laito grinned.

"Hee~ Really? But I didn't do anything~" Laito replied.

"Remember this, young man! You're already suspended many times for indecent acts. If you do it once more, I won't hesitate to report your actions to the Superintendent. Again. Do you copy that?"

"Hai~ Hai~ If that's what you wished, sensei..." the ginger said as he eyed Lacie with a mysterious smile.

* * *

Both Mayu and Angela were lucky. They are the youngest and there aren't any Sakamaki brothers in their class. It was alright, but... Mayu stared at the group of boys surrounding her and Angela.

"Hey there cutie, your name's Angela am I right?"

"Oh man... You're cute... Wanna hang out?"

"Mayu-chan~ You look so lonely... We don't mind having younger people in the class, you know..."

"You and sister are so adorable isn't it? C'mon, hang out with us."

"Yeah, I'm sure the Sakamaki won't mind..."

"Kyaa!" Angela squeaked when one of the boys touched her hair. The helpless extremely shy young girl covered her head and bent a little.

"Hey! Don't touch, Angela-neechan!" Mayu warned. However, instead of finding it fearful, the boys adored her and thought it was cute. They grinned like bunch of idiots.

"Mayu-chan~ Come on..."

"Angela-chan too~"

"Seriously, those goddamn boys... What so good with the pipsqueaks?" the girls complained, pouting to the male students' actions.

"Huh... Yea, you're right... Not to mention that they're living with the super hot Sakamaki brothers..."

"Now that you mention it..."

"Ah... How enviable!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : WOW! Fourth chapter! Hmm... So far this is the longest fanfiction that I've been writing so far(and published) XD Oh well, thank you for reading this readers~ enjoy the fourth chapter of 私たち は きょうだい だから(We're Sisters, That's why)

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS OR ITS CHARACTERS~ I ONLY OWN MY OCS~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Huh..." Kuro sighed, dropping to her knees, feeling so defeated on the first night in the new goddamn academy. She kicked the door shut and just lied on the floor. Her uniform were at mess. Ribbons off and vest unbuttoned. The black-haired girl groaned and rolled on the floor, annoyed as she remembered Mr. Prissy lecturing her on the way back to the mansion.

"AHHH! GO DIE YOU DAMN PEOPLE! I HATE BEING CONTROLLED LIKE THIS!" she shouted, cheesed off - stomping her feet on the floor like a 6-year-old girl. She could care less about the others who were definitely able to hear her angry shouts.

"... Hmm... She's not in a good mood..." Nichola said to the rest of her sisters who were hiding behind her, timidly.

"I guess... We can hear that..." Mayu said when they heard screeching noise from Kuro's room - giving them goosebumps. Lacie gulped.

"... You sure we shouldn't bother her for now..." the sexy blonde suggested nervously.

"Hm... I agree with Lacie-neechan..." Mayu supported.

"... Hm? Agree with what?" a male voice interrupted the girls - making them scream out of shock. All of them backed away with suspicion, their face pale like sheet.

"L-L-Laito! What the hell?! Give warning when you're around goddammit!" Lacie shouted angrily. Laito only grinned.

"Tch! Like hell we would! Humans should stay quiet or you might just lose your lives" Ayato replied.

"Shut up, tomato!"

"What did yo-"

"Hai~ Hai~ Anyway... You girls should prepare yourselves already~" Laito interjected his baby brother.

"Pr-prepare? For what? I-i mean we just came back from school" Mayu asked. Angela who was hiding behind Mayu looked at the two brothers.

"Hm? For what? Isn't obvious? We're going for a shopping of course"

"Shopping?" four of the girls said in unison.

"Yes,of course~ All of you don't plan to use the same outfit everyday now isn't it?" The girls turned silent. Laito's right, anyway.

"... Well... Come to think of it... We didn't even bring much stuff with us when we came here yesterday..." Nichola said.

"But..."

"Oneechan's coming along right?" Angela asked. The girls looked at the door.

"...Hmmm..." Yui knocked the door.

"Ah!? She did it!"

"Yui-neechan did it"

"... Well, I think she should come along with us..." Yui said when the door cracked open with a pair of demonic pair of black eyes peeking through the door crack,sending chill to the poor blonde.

"What is it?" the raven asked. Yui gulped.

"... Shopping?" she replied nervously.

"..." The door shut tight after a short slam.

"Eh?" "... I'll go change first..."

"Yui-neechan's so great..." Mayu said.

"She just confronted the beast..." Lacie said.

"... Tch. Exaggerating much" Ayato scoffed.

* * *

"Wow... You sure about this? I mean... Buying new clothes for us is like too much. Isn't it better if you guys just send us back to the church to pack our stuff?" Lacie asked.

"Well, it's such a waste to buy something we don't really have to buy so much" Nichola supported, only to gain Reiji's sharp glance at her.

"... And do you even think that's possible?" he asked. The girls turned dead silent. Kuro rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Who do you even think you are to even control our lives. And decisions(importantly)" she said.

"Excuse me?" Reiji said.

"I don't care about your concrete heads! I have things that I want to take at the church" Kuro replied.

"Humans like you should probably die, you know" Kanato said.

"Hmph!" Kuro scoffed.

"Um..." Angela's anxious voice attracted everyone in the limo.

"Actually... I left something important at the church... I also- Hik!" the girl suddenly stopped talking when she noticed the looks the brothers gave her. She instinctively hid behind Nichola's back as she was sitting beside her.

"And what is that important thing you left?" Reiji questioned.

"... M-My ID card... ?" Angela answered timidly. Reiji sighed.

"To leave something such as that... Fine. But only you will go to retrieve it" he finally gave up.

"Eh? Isn't that dangerous? She might tell the people at the church about us, you know~" Laito said. Angela grasped Nichola's sleeve.

"Then, you accompany her Laito."

"You wanna die, Mr. Prissy? Choose someone much more trustworthy will you?" Kuro quickly protested. Reiji glared at the girl and raised up his eyebrow.

"Ah... Shut up..." Subaru voiced.

"... Just do whatever she asked, Reiji... Or she might just be noisy again" Shuu said.

"..." Reiji adjusted his glasses.

"Subaru. You go." Just as the limo pulled over, Reiji asked Subaru to guard Angela as she returned to the church to take her things and also her sisters'.

"Tch! Thanks to you, I have to do this job. You'd better don't anything stupid or I'll crush that head of yours onto the wall, got it?" Subaru warned Angela as they walked into the church's ground - much to Subaru's dismay.

"... Oh, isn't it our sweet Angela! Where have you girls been? We've searched for you the whole day" one of the sisters greeted Angela as the male albino walked in the shades of the church's cloister, watching over the girl as she made her way to one of the buildings where her room was located.

* * *

"What a small space to even stayed in" Subaru commented when he teleported into the room.

"KYAA!" Angela squeaked.

"What the- ssshhh!" the boy hushed.

"DON'T attract unnecessary attention will ya? Tch! Just a comment and you're already screaming like that."

"S-sorry..." Angela timidly apologized.

"Whatever... You're done or not, hah?" Subaru asked. Angela looked around and grabbed a bag which contained all her and her sisters' belongings.

"Hm... I think so..." she said.

"Then, let's get the hell out from this place. I'm dizzy already" Subaru said, grabbing Angela's back collar and dragged her away from the church.

* * *

"Nfu~ Both of you took quite some time to search for the card" Laito said upon the their arrival into the limo. Subaru gave a dreadful glare at the brunette,knowing what he thought.

"Oho~ Subaru-kun is so scary~"

"Tch! Shut the fuck up!"

"Angela, you okay?" Kuro asked her sister. The girl nodded.

"You got it all for us? Thank you, Ann-chan" Lacie thanked Angela after peeking into the bag she was carrying.

"I... Think all of you need it... Oh, and. Here, Oneechan's iPod" Angela replied as she handed over a blue iPod shuffle to Kuro. The raven smiled.

"You found it pretty easy" she said.

"Subaru-kun helped me out" Angela explained. Kuro turned her head to see Subaru with distrust.

"Hmmm..."

"What the hell with that look you're giving me huh, human?" Subaru asked when noticing her suspecting stare.

"Hmmm..." Subaru clicked his tongue and looked away.

_'... I want to say thank you but... Hell no... Not yet, really'_ the raven thought in her heart.

* * *

"... So, are you all sure about this?" Lacie asked for who-cares-how-many-times-it-is. Well, it's not like she hates shopping so much but... For a whole stock of clothes? It surely cost hell... Damn a lot of it. Not to mention... They also have to buy inner wears. Under the boys' surveillance.

"Nfu~ You better shop for yourself before any of us shop for you guys~" Laito whispered in Lacie's ear - sending chills to her bone. The blonde sped towards Kuro and seeked protection from her. Like a certain timid girl.

"Seriously, why are you guys walking too close with me?!" Kuro asked.

"...Ehehe..." the two chuckled nervously.

"Calm down will you? You're giving them more pleasure when you're scared."

"We can't help it..."

"Just be like that one over there" Kuro suggested, pointing at the excited young girl running here and there when seeing all kinds of fashion artworks around her.

"Mayu...?"

"Angela-neechan! Come over here! Let's pick some cute dresses for you!" Mayu shouted from far while waving her hand at Angela.

"U-umm... Eh?!" Mayu ran towards her and grabbed her back collar just like Subaru did and dragged her into one of the outlet. Lacie pouted.

"I want to shop too..." Kuro sighed in distress.

"Then go!" she said as she kicked her sexy sister to Nichola's direction causing them to collide with each other. Nichola grabbed Lacie nervously.

"Good timing! Now, let's have a truce and go shopping together before that someone accompany us" she said - of course, mentioning Laito who was staring at the both of them from far.

"Eh? Eh? W-wait! That's not the shop I wanna go! Nichola! Wait! Don't drag me!"

"... Finally! All alone!" Kuro said when suddenly she felt a tug on her right arm.

"Eh?"

"Oneechan! Let's go!" Yui said as she pulled Kuro forcefully against her will to a direction, much to her surprise. Yui is a lot stronger than she looks.

"We have to buy clothes too or Reiji will punish us."

"What the hell with that unreasonable excuse to punish people! Anyway you've got a lot stronger- Kyaa!"

"Let's go and pick our clothes already!"

"Ch- Wait! What the- Oi! Yui! Yui! Don't pull me!"

**AFTER QUITE SOME TIME IN THE SHOPPING MALL;**

"Ouch..." Kuro groaned as she stretched her arms. Her legs sore after a long walk into each outlet in the mall. At he moment, she, Yui and Angela were chilling around in one of the cafeteria. The Sakamaki brothers were none to be seen in their sight.

"Where's Mayu and the others?" Kuro asked.

"Well, Mayu is busy picking fabrics in a tailor shop... She asked me to go with Oneechan..." Angela answered.

"Nichola and Lacie must have gone to buy some shoes I guess..." Yui added.

"So much for "I don't think this is necessary" earlier" Kuro said as she rested her head on the table.

"Kuro, don't sleep" Yui reminded.

"Shut up... I'm too tired... Plus, it's already so late. I'm surprised this mall isn't closing yet" Kuro replied.

"Not to mention... This cafe is one hell of a place to chill out in... I mean, look at the interior - you can take a nap in it" Kuro continued.

"...Isn't it obvious? It's a place specially for vampires..." a lazy-sounding voice answered Kuro's wonders.

"... Well, it is obvious somehow... It's not like some crazy people willing to stay up late like this..."

"Then why asked?" Shuu said.

"You're the one answering here... Huh... Anyway... You surely don't mind what others will think of you lying down like that in public, aren't you?" Kuro commented Shuu who was lying on the couch nearby them, shamelessly..

"Heh. Why should I? It's not like they can do anything to me..." the Sakamaki's eldest son answered with a smirk.

"Hmm... He sure lived in his own world now is it?" Kuro said. Yui and Angela only smiled silently, nodding to the truth she said. Kuro moved from her seat and stretched her arms outwards while yawning.

"Let's go find the three idiots before they become crazy... Especially Mayu to be exact... I'm already sleepy... Any longer than this, I'll lose my sanity first if I stay up like this..." she said.

"Heh. You could sleep here with me if you want" Shuu bluntly offered the raven in teasing manner, shocking her and making her blush.

"Are you stupid?! Why would I do that?!" Kuro freaked as she quickly walked away with her two sisters. Shuu opened one eye and peeked at the girls, before teleporting away to somewhere - clearly he isn't interested of staying at the cafe when there's no one who could grabbed his attention.

"Come to think of it, Oneechan... You don't bought so much things do you?" Angela asked Kuro after noticing that she wasn't carrying much bag with her.

"Yea... I just bought some inner wears and a few pair of shoes for myself... And maybe a few T-shirts and shirts... And the rest, I can just ask Mayu to sew them for me. She wouldn't mind anyway..."

"That's all? Hmm..."

"Don't compare me with you, Angela. You need more variety of outfit than I do you know... You need to be more beautiful than I do..."

"I-I... Think Oneechan is even more pretty than I am..."

"And I think you should be more confident with yourself Angela..." Yui interjected.

"Hm... I'm... I'll try my best..."

"So much for our timid sister here..."

"Oi, Chichinashi!"

"Ayato-kun... What is it?" Yui asked.

"Come here for a sec, will ya?" the red-head said. Yui looked at her sisters and slowly walked towards the mischievous ginger when he shoved a bag at her.

"Bring that for me!" he said. Kuro and Angela gaped at his action.

"That bastard really want to die so bad isn't it?" Kuro said, glaring at Ayato with deadly intentions in her heart.

"Calm down, Oneechan... Calm down..." Ayato walked away as Yui returned to the two.

"What the hell with that brat... He could used some manner lessons more than I do" Kuro grumbled but Yui only smiled calmly.

"... It's nothing much, Oneechan..." she replied.

"Too soft really..." Kuro said as she walked away from her sisters - leaving them alone and went on to search her other sisters.

"And... She's gone...What's in that bag, Oneechan?" Angela asked after quite some time Kuro left them. Yui's cheeks turned light pink.

"... Ayato bought something for me..." Yui admitted slowly as she showed a pink bunny plush in a beautifully warped gift box inside the plain bag Ayato gave her.

"... H-how... Sweet..."

"Don't tell anyone okay?" Yui requested Angela, placing her finger on her lips with a sweet smile.

* * *

**P/S:****And... That's it! I'm searching for idea inspirations... SO, if you have any suggestions...just write in the review~バイバイ ジャン~**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairings : ShuuXKuro , AyatoXYui , LaitoXLacie , ReijiXNichola , KanatoXMayu , SubaruXAngela

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS~ I ONLY OWN MY OCS~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was quiet and calm at the mansion. It almost dawn, so obviously the boys were mostly sleeping. A pair of carnelian-coloured eyes peeked around through the door crack with cautions.

_"Tomorrow, at dawn... They might already in bed. So, we'll search around the house for any possible secret chambers or anything that can take us out of this goddamn place"_ Kuro's words from last night's discussion rang in her mind as she silent crept out from her room and walked down the hallway like a spectre. The only one she wanted to not see the most in that early morning is Laito Sakamaki.

"... It seems like they are already sleeping..." Lacie said silently as she descended the stairs. The blonde looked around the hallway. She admitted that she was a little amazed with the interior of the mansion - all around her are luxurious items and mostly vintage.

"... Secret door... Or any room that leads outside..." she mumbles to herself as she opened the doors in the hallway with no sound at all. But after quite some time she searched the floor, she found nothing that may helped them with their escape plans to run away from the boys. Well, Yui did mentioned that the boys had been kind of cautious since they came. Are they that kind of hungry to the point of not letting any of them get away?

Lacie sighed as she closed the last door in the hallway. "No luck here to isn't it?" she said. She was thinking of retreating to her room back when she spotted a spiral stairs leading downstairs - to the underground. Her heart urged to just leave but of course, she wouldn't obey it and went down the stairs.

"...What's down here?" she wondered. The area was dark, even though it was morning already. Lacie gulped. On the sight of the darkness in front of her, she regretted the idea of going there. She wanted to run away but somehow, it as if like there was a something there attracting her.

"... Urgh... Be brave Lacie... If you want to get the hell out from the mansion..." she said to herself as she forced her body to walked into the darkness. Then, it is surprisingly a little brighter. She looked around for any light source and found only torches lighting the underground waterway.

"They even have this?! How old is this mansion?!" she exclaimed, almost shouting.

"... Anyway... I have to hurry and check this... Whole... Place..." Lacie gulped as she turned around. She looked at the old metal bars in front of her. Slowly, she walked towards it and peeked the insides of the small room.

"Ah!?" she gasped in shock and carelessly fell on her back after stumbling on her own feet. Her face was white as a sheet. Her teeth clattering in fear. What she saw was skeletons and other disgusting things around it - torture devices. She stood up and ran away from the chamber.

"They are a whole bunch of SADISTIC BASTARDS!" she shouted with tears. However, when she thought she reached the stairs from where she came in earlier...

"Wait... W-where's the stairs..." the poor scared blonde said. She fell to her knees. The only thing in front of her was only wall. No spiral stairs from which she used to go down into the underground. Lacie started sobbing, rarely that she did unless she was really afraid. And she was.

"... Hua... Oneechan! Help me..." she cried when a chuckle rang in her ears. The girl looked around her in search for the owner of the voice. Laito.

"Nfu... What's with the face, Racy-chan?" the brunette appeared out of the thin air with his usual smile. His emerald eyes shone eerily in the darkness. Lacie scooted away in high alert as Laito slowly neared her.

"Are you scared? Aw... Don't be afraid of me, Miyori Lacie-chan..." Laito's smile turned to a sly smirk.

"I'm a lover... Sadistic... For sure..." Laito's words made Lacie quickly stood up to her feet. She knew she was trapped. And she had this feeling that Laito made her came down there and somehow, trapped her. She ran passed him and surprisingly, he just let her be.

_'He just wanted to play around with me!'_ Lacie thought in her mind. Her pace became faster, knowing the fact.

"So... Racy-chan wanted to play cat and mouse with me... Nfu~ Well, suit yourself... But... I will not know what I'll do to you if I were able to... Catch you..." Lacie shut her ears. The only thing she hope is that she would find an exit from this place. Everything around her were only darkness, skeletons and torture devices. Who wouldn't be intimidated by this type of surrounding? Even, a haunted house isn't this scary!

Lacie stopped at the a cul de sac. She was trapped for good. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt a cold touch on her neck. A coldness same as a dead corpse.

"I caught you, little mouse..." Laito whispered in her ears. Lacie's heart fell to the ground.

"It's useless to run away... Teleporting isn't the only thing we can do you know..." Laito chuckled darkly as he pushed the frightened damsel to the wall - trapping her with his body. His lustful eyes looked at her from head to toe.

"... Ehehe... Are you **that** scared of me? I told you... You don't have to be afraid..."

"Isn't Yui enough for all of you?" Lacie asked, much to Laito's shock. Laito grinned, amused.

"Hm? What's this? I thought you cared for her..." he asked, but received no answer from his prey.

"So, you're that type of person to sell the others to save yourself then..." Laito continued. Lacie's eyes darkened. The feeling of guilty to her words erupted in her heart, but no words came out from her mouth.

"I see... Humans..." the male vampire said, grabbing Lacie's chin and lifting her face up.

"You're such a selfish person..." Laito commented with a smile, then, immediately kissing Lacie. The blonde protested as she struggled to free herself from the kiss. Even so, her strength was nothing to Laito's manly and vampiric strength. Laito looked at the helpless young girl in his arms.

"...Aren't you a good butterfly... A smart one, really..."

"Stay away from me!" Lacie said - pushing Laito away from her.

"Hm..? Guess I was wrong... No butterfly would be accepting the fact that they are already trapped... Even though, it's so obvious..." Laito pushed Lacie to the wall back. His lips carving a delighted grin upon seeing Lacie's remorseful face.

"Having regrets to your words? Hehe... All humans are the same isn't it?"

"... Don't fret on such things... You're short-lived creatures after all... So, why don't you just let me give you lots of love..." Laito said as he traces his lips on Lacie's neck.

"I like you... Racy-chan" the sly vampire whispered his lies in Lacie's ears before sinking his fangs into the maiden's untouched neck and sucking out the sweet red nectar out of her vein. Lacie couldn't resist anymore. Her mind was fazed by her own regretful words. Then, everything went black.

* * *

"... Lacie-neechan?" Angela's sweet soft voice awoke Lacie from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open to the blinding lights, finding all of her sworn sisters were there around her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"... We found you unconscious in the lounge... With Laito-san..." Mayu answered her question.

"Lounge...?" Kuro sighed.

"You need more rest, Lacie... It's afternoon but... Just rest yourself until you feel better..." she said.

"Rest..." Lacie repeated.

"You lost quite an amount of blood... Your brain isn't functioning very well now..." Kuro continued as she closed the curtains, dimming the room.

"... Just sleep... It's not like you can comprehend what I'm talking about... All of you, return back to your room" Kuro asked her other sisters to get out of the room after she blanketed Lacie in her bed - so motherly that Lacie could feel her warmth and concern.

"Yui..." Lacie bluntly called. Kuro walked away and stood by the door, holding its handle and waited for Yui silently.

"I'm sorry..." Lacie apologised. Yui tilted her head in confusion.

"For what?" she asked yet, not receiving any answer from Lacie.

"Yui..." Kuro called.

"Rest well, Lacie... See you this evening..." Yui said. Lacie looked at the blonde as she got out from the room and Kuro closing the door but stopped half-way.

"...Laito told me... " Lacie's eyes widened.

"You should think of what words you wanted to say, Lacie... Rest well..." the raven advised without looking at Lacie and closed the door, leaving the girl who then silently wept in her bed.

"I'm sorry... Yui... Everyone..."

* * *

A/N : So, I decided that I would start with Lacie first to have the first bite from her pairing Laito~ It's short? I know~ Huehue... Well, I don't know who will I do next though... Maybe Nichola? Or Mayu? Nah... I don't know.. Anyway, thanks for reading~ Muah!


	6. Chapter 6

This story contains bad grammar or spelling.

Pairings : Shuu x Kuro , Reiji x Nichola, Ayato x Yui, Laito x Lacie , Kanato x Mayu, Subaru x Angela

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS~I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Now, it's been a week Yui's sisters lived along in the ominous mansion. Lacie had recovered from her anemia for quite a while now and the others were on high alarm after Lacie got her blood sucked by Laito. As they adjust themselves with the new nocturnal lifestyle, they were searching for escape way for them. At the moment, almost everyone were at the kitchen. Yui and Kuro were busy cooking for their dinner or the boys' breakfast. While the other girls just relaxing around - none of them actually dares to wander around by themselves anymore.

"...Huh..." Kuro sighed after finished cooking her side of dishes - steak and takoyaki.

"Shuu... Ayato... Your food are ready" she called out for the two as she moved towards Yui and helped her with the mini cakes Kanato requested.

"Hehe... Ore-sama's favourite. This better be delicious or I'll kill you, Pest" Ayato exclaimed after appearing out of no where in front of the plate filled with fresh takoyaki.

"You're welcome, little brat" Kuro replied, shooting Ayato with a death glare.

"Huh... Hm? Why is my steak so big?" Shuu said, also appearing out of no where in front of his rare steak.

"Cut it for me" Shuu ordered as he lazily pushed the plate to the edge on purpose when Kuro quickly grabbed hold of it before it fell to the floor.

"You ungrateful- Huh..." Kuro sighed heavily as she took a knife and cut the steak into smaller pieces, enough to fit in the lazy-ass blond vampire's mouth. In a week, the raven had to do lots of things in the mansion and not to mention in school. Usually, if she was at the church, she would only have to take care of the little children - her sisters are out of questions. They can look after themselves, even the timid Angela. But now, she had to literally come to their room every night to make sure that they are fine and free from any of the boys. Also, she had to deal with her any one of her sisters who loved to suddenly appear in her room, crying and acted like a little kid to sleep beside her. Plus, the boys except for Reiji if you don't mind. He's Mr. Prissy Butler for god sake.

"Tch" Kuro clicked her tongue as she drowned in her thought. Just when she thought to be free from worries. In school? Different story, she would have to send Mayu and Angela to their class each night. Save Lacie from being carried away by a bunch of male students and worst, she can't even skip classes! It's only been **a** week! If she were to live like that for the rest of the month, she's definitely losing her sanity. If she was outside, she could easily have fun and released all the tensions. But after coming here, all of her activities were restricted. Thanks to Reiji, of course. Why is she the one to do all of the work to take care of her sisters? Because, she's the only one who didn't show fear to any of the boys **AND** she's the eldest. The boys? Instinct.

"...Alright, everyone. Get in the car. We're leaving now" Reiji's voice snapped Kuro out of her own thoughts. She wiped her wet hands with the towel and fixed her uniform. And uniform. Oh, how she would loved to throw all the vest and ribbons away. She looked at her sisters from behind as they entered the limo with the brothers.

"Oneechan?" Yui called.

"Ou... Yea. Coming..."

* * *

"Kuro-neechan look pretty exhausted this week don't you think so, Nichola?" Yui asked Nichola as soon after they get out of the limo. Nichola sighed.

"More than ever... She's really trying her best to protect us from them" she replied as she eyed at the eldest girl in the group roaring angrily at a group of junior high male students - shooing them off from their two precious youngest sisters. Dark undertones beneath her eyes were visible, proving that she had not get enough sleep along the week.

"I feel bad for troubling her like that so much..." Yui sighed.

"What for? It's not your fault..." Nichola asked.

"I'm the one who started all this and I dragged all of you... So..."

"I told you right, Yui. It already happened. There's no use regretting it anymore. And as for Kuro-neechan... She's stronger than she look. Trust me, this is nothing for her..." Nichola assured. Yui nodded to assurance but her heart still feels guilty.

"... Anyway, let's get to our class already. I don't want to be late for our first class tonight." Yui smiled as Nichola left for class, like she always do. For as long she knew her, she never skipped class for no reason - a complete of Kuro who always skip classes with not absolute and legal permissions. She could say that she was forced to go for classes due to Reiji's 'orders'. Yui caught up to Nichola as she thought how lucky she was to be together with her sisters even though they have a foot in their graves.

* * *

Nichola sighed heavily. She had been searching for her notebook but didn't find it anywhere. Did she misplaced it somewhere?

"Nichola? What's wrong?" Yui asked as she prepared everything she needs for her next class. Usually Nichola would be the first to be ready but she she seems occupied and stressed.

"I've lost my notebook... I'm sure I bring it along with me all the time..." Nichola responded sadly.

"Notebook?" Yui said, tilting her head.

"The notebook that I always jotted on during lectures..."

"Do you need it that much?" Then, Ayato's voice interrupted.

"Unlike you mister, I'm not wasting my time sleeping in class. So, I have all my necessary notes written for my studies" Nichola sharply replied. Ayato grimaced.

"I dare you say that one more time!" he said, baring his fangs at Nichola. The brunette was silently intimidated by the threat but she paid no mind to show it. Therefore, she decided to leave the class and searched for the notebook instead.

"Nichola?" Yui called.

"I need to look for it. I know this is not good but can you please cover me when the teacher ask where I am" Nichola said briefly before leaving the class.

"Ah? Nichola? Wait-"

"Oi, Chichinashi. Let her be, dammit. You should worry about yourself more than her" Ayato disrupted. Yui flinched at Ayato's menacing eyes on her, so she ran away from the class to the biology lab - leaving Ayato in the class alone.

"Tch. She ran away... That coward" Ayato said, grinning before following her trails to the biology class.

* * *

Nichola stopped her track as she reached the empty chemistry lab where they had their previous class before. She searched each table and other possible places where she might dropped the book.

"It's not here neither..." she said after almost half an hour searching.

"Where could it be..." she wondered.

"What are you doing here at this time?" a male voice startled Nichola. The brunette turned to her back and found her biology lecturer - Mr. Takamura. But what's is he doing there in the chemistry lab? Should he be in her next class now? Nichola looked at the suspicious-looking bottle in his hand. The lecturer seems to notice that she was looking at it that he quickly keep it in his lab coat.

"Aren't you supposed to be in my class now?" Takamura questioned.

"I'm sorry, sensei... But I was searching for my notebook that I might have dropped here" Nichola answered. She was a little disturbed to the fact that she was caught red-handed skipping class by the lecturer itself.

"Well, there's no helping it isn't it? Did you find the book?"

"...No, sir..." Again, Nichola answered, heartbroken.

"Then, please return back to the class with me..." the lecturer said as he walked passed by Nichola, leaving the laboratory in a suspicious manner. Nichola frowned at his weird attitude. It is as if he just did something wrong. Nichola looked at the door which leads to the lab's storage room. She looked back into the lab. No sign of Mr. Takamura. The brunette silently walked towards the door and was about to hold the handle when;

"Miss Anne" Takamura halted Nichola's actions with his sudden call.

"What are you doing? I said **leave**" the man said, stressing on the word leave. Nichola had to gave up. She knew if she were to do anything more than this she will be in more danger, or at least what she thinks.

"Yes, sir..." she replied weakly as she made her way outside of the lab and had to walk before Takamura to the biology lab where she later sat at the table with Yui, Ayato and Kanato.

"Did you found it?" Yui asked but Nichola replied by shaking her head.

"But I did found something else... I guess..." Nichola stated with a swift glance at Takamura who was giving his boring lectures in front.

* * *

As soon after their arrival to the mansion, Kuro went straight to her room as her usual routine since they first went to the Ryoutei Academy. Mayu went to Angela's room to finished their homeworks. Lacie was trying her best to run away from Laito's sexual harassment on her - even if it means to sleep in Kuro's bed. Yui went to the kitchen to cook takoyaki for _The great Orea-sama_. And Nichola who would usually went along to her room but she changed it that night. She went to Kuro's room instead.

As usual, she would hear grumbling noises and other dreadful noises coming from the room. The brunette was expecting to see some broken things in the room when she entered, of course.

"Oneechan, I'm coming in..." Nichola said as she turned the door's handle and peeked inside. The room was spacious. Most of the furnitures and interior of the room are vintage also not to mention, really expensive. It somehow matched Kuro's room decoration's preference. Praises to Reiji Sakamaki, the Mr. Prissy Butler for good, said Kuro when she was given the room to stay in. Nothing in that room resembles anything dark. The female delinquent may be violent all the time but she have soft heart. And no stranger who just got beat up by her would trust that genuinely. And as she thought, a cushion was left only its outer cover. The insides? Who knows? The brunette looked around. An alarm clock had also been destroyed.

"What's up Nichola?" Kuro asked. Nichola looked around for the owner of the voice. Where's she?

"Down here..." Nichola bent down and looked under the bed.

"Oneechan? What are you doing down there?"

"Don't ask that... What is it?" Kuro said with lazy voice. Nichola could see her ears shut with earphones. She really doesn't want any of the brothers to bother her isn't it?

"I have something to ask you. Well, you see I was searching for my notebook that I had lost and I found Takamura-sensei, my biology teacher with a bottle from the chemistry lab..." Nichola said as she sat beside the bed.

"He's a weird person if I were to say about him and even from the other girls' story, they noticed that he likes to stare at girls. In class, he just read the textbook and he always gave me this weird look when I'm in front of him..." she continued.

"..."

"I think he might planned something..." Nichola voiced out her opinion. Kuro remained silent for a while before broke it with a question.

"Does he handle anything in the school?" Kuro asked.

"Hmm... ...Tuition classes for biology subject" Nichola answered. Kuro silenced back.

"It's nothing." she came out with the short phrase.

"Eh?! That's all?"

"You're just over thinking it... Maybe he was taking a chemical for the subject's experiment... He used the bottle's contents for your experiments, right?" Kuro said.

"How'd you-"

"I can smell gas on your uniform" Kuro answered Nichola before she could finished asking.

"You're doing experiment under the Nutrition chapter, right? Maybe it's just some juice or something he wanted to use..." she continued.

"Now, leave me alone. And lock the door. I don't want anyone come barging in when I'm sleeping tonight" Kuro reminded Nichola with cranky tone. Nichola nodded and leave the room, unsatisfied. She was sure it wasn't some juice for experiment. Well, it may have been so because it's the same bottle she saw from the chemistry lab. But who put juice in a thick glass bottle like that? He could at least used some beaker.

The girl returned to her room and changed her uniform to her casual outfit - a peach-coloured 3/4 blouse made by Mayu for her tucked in a black knee-length skirt and a pair of simple black flats with a little details on it. Casual and easy to move with - her clothing preference.

"Maybe Oneechan was right... I should calm myself down... And think back where I could've placed the notebook..." Nichola monologued, getting out of her room with the attention of going to visit Mayu and Angela in Angela's room when she suddenly heard a certain voice called out for her. It was Reiji. And he has also changed from his school uniform to his casual outfit - also make him look so much like a butler.

"Come with me" the dark-haired male vampire requested. Nichola didn't dare to question him at the sight of a whip he's carrying.

_'Of course it's necessary for a do-S (extreme sadist)'_ she thought in her heart as she silently followed Reiji from behind to a door of a room. Reiji opened the door and revealed an organized room with a few bookshelf at first sight.

"Come inside" Reiji shortly ordered. Nichola obeyed him nervously. As Reji closed the door, she looked around the spacious room, more spacious than Kuro's. At a side there are experimental apparatus which sent chills to the human girl. She quickly reverted her sight to the other side of the room where a king-sized bed are neatly arranged. And also, a small resting area before the bed. Nichola noticed that the room's interior are mostly decorated in royal blue colour.

"Have a seat. I'll make you tea" Nichola felt suspicious of Reiji's behaviour. She didn't dare to sit on the couch.

"What's with the face you're showing?" Reiji asked.

"I'm just wondering why are you suddenly asking me to be in this room with you" Nichola replied which gained Reiji's smirk.

"And does that really matter?" Reiji asked again as he served a cup of tea on the table.

"It's suspicious..." Nichola said.

"If so, then why did you follow me?" Reiji asked again. Nichola felt threatened by his words.

"Then, I'll just leave..."

"After I served the tea for you?" Nichola stopped her pace to leave the room and turned back reluctantly.

"Now, sit there and drink the tea" Reiji ordered. Nichola slowly sat on the couch. She looked at the red tea in the china cup with a bad feeling. As much as she doesn't want to drink it, she had to. It is after all very rude to leave after someone had served something to the guest. Nichola bit her lip and finally sipped the tea after quite some time. Her hazel-brown eyes widened as she felt as if a high voltage of electricity ran through her body and stopped at her brain, dazing her mind. She dropped the teacup on the floor, thus breaking it to pieces. The poor girl's premonition was right. She was drugged and worst, she didn't know what was the drug Reiji used on her or how dangerous it would be.

Nichola's body limp on the couch. She looked at Reiji who was giving her a sadistic smile - a prove that the vampire was enjoying her pain. Nichola felt it was too long for her to even digest the pain she was feeling.

"What... did you... give-" Nichola's words stopped halfway in her throat. She couldn't feel her body. Reiji stood up and walked to the table where he placed all of his experimental items and potions including the poison he used on Nichola.

"There's no need to be worry I guess... It seems that it won't endanger your life. At the moment, that is..." Reiji stated, grabbing hold of a small blue vial and returned back to Nichola. He lifted her chin and forced open her mouth to pour the antidote for the poison into her mouth. The bitter liquid choke Nichola making her gag and plopped onto the floor after Reiji carelessly let her go.

"It's inappropriate to cough out loud like that... Where are your manners, Nichola Anne?" Reiji said, looking down to the girl before him.

"Hmph... Humans..." he sighed after seeing Nichola aren't even able to stand up of her own two feet.

"How unsightly really... Such weak creatures..." He hold Nichola's arm and pulled her up close to him. His eyes showed lust for blood as he looked at her exposed neck.

"Mortals are nothing but containers of blood... Let's see if you deserve living longer than your sisters" he said - baring his fangs at her.

"N-no..." Nichola said, her words hardly to be heard. Reiji ignored her refusal and sank his fangs in her neck. Nichola winced to the pain inflicted from the sudden bite.

_'So this is what she had been feeling... What Lacie felt...'_ Nichola glanced at Reiji arm on the side and pushed it away which later prying Reiji of her but the vampire slammed the shelf angrily. A few books fell to the floor due to the impact.

"Know you place human! I detest disobedient humans" he roared. He hand grasped Nichola's wrist tightly causing her to flinch in pain.

"...Heh... That look of fear in you eyes... That's right, fear me more... More and more... Until to the point you break. Humans like you after all are useless..." he whispered in her ears.

"... I won't let you die happy..." Nichola closed her eyes as fatigue and blood loss got the best of her with those words were the last thing she would hear.

* * *

**A/N : And so about Takamura guy, otto...almost said it. I'll just write in the next chapter~ Hehe~ Alright, readers... Thanks for reading and please kindly review my story~**


	7. Chapter 7

Pairings : Shuu x Kuro , Reji x Nichola , Ayato x Yui , Laito x Lacie , Kanato x Mayu , Subaru x Angela

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS~ I ONLY OWN MY OCS~**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Another night in school. Both Lacie and Nichola had been bitten by Laito and Reiji. And Kuro was becoming even more wary than before. She sighed. After seeing Reiji sending Nichola to her room unconscious, she was enraged.

**FLASHBACK;**

_Kuro frowned at the sight of Reiji outside of Nichola's room. She walked near and quickly stopped at the sight of a bloodied handkerchief in his hand. _

_"What the hell?!" she cursed. Reiji turned his head to look at the furious black-haired girl. He smirked at her reaction._

_"Hmph! Even if you're showing that face, it won't change anything..." he said._

_"You infernal bastard!" Kuro cursed out loud. Reiji raised an eyebrow at the human girl who freely cursed him. He faced the girl, abruptly appeared in front of her and slammed her to the wall aggresively. His hand was choking her as his carmine eyes glared back at the sable ones._

_"... Are you sure you're in place to say such words to me, human?" he asked with threatening tone. Kuro who was suffocated by him still didn't showed any sign of fear in her eyes, amusing the second eldest among the Sakamaki brothers. His smirk widened._

_"Heh... You know how easy it is to kill humans like you?" he threw the question that Kuro for surely, won't answer as his grip tightened on Kuro's delicate neck._

_"Very easy" he answered his own answer, then, releasing Kuro from his grasp. The raven hold on to the small table beside her - stubbornly not willing to kneel in front of the vampire as she gasped for air._

_"If you're smart, you should know your fate if you continue on with that attitude yours... Heed to the fact that all of you are now our prey and there's no more turning back once you passed that door. And also, there's no use to protect every one of them... Your efforts were futile since the very beginning after all..." Reiji adjusted his glasses, taking his leave from the area._

_"... Even..." Reiji stopped in his track but didn't turn back._

_"... Even if you said that... I won't give up... My sisters... Are all important for me..." Kuro said. She panted for air and stood up straight._

_"I sworn to protect my sisters... And for sure... I'm not afraid of all of you!" Kuro said._

_"... Not afraid, huh? Protecting something you can't protect... Foolish mortals..." Reiji said slowly as he left. Kuro sighed in tiresome. She clutched her fingers and closed her eyes._

* * *

Kuro touched her neck. She could feel the result of Reiji's assault on her earlier as she silently waits for Nichola to wake up. The raven eyed at the brunette who was sleeping soundly in her bed.

"... Oneesan?" a voice called for her. A figure stood by the door. It's Lacie and she was carrying a bowl of strawberries with her. Nichola's favourite. Kuro could see pink dusting on Lacie's soft cheeks as she pouted.

"Glad you came, Lacie... Is that for Nichola?" Lacie put the bowl on the table beside Nichola's bed.

"...Hm..." Kuro smiled as she closed her book after quite some time reading it.

"She should be grateful that she isn't the first one to be bitten. She's mkaing everyone worry so much" Lacie said.

"Didn't you?"

"..." Lacie pouted again. Then, Nichola shifted in her bed and opened her eyes.

"Hm? Oh, you're awake."

"I'm in my room? Oneechan... And Lacie?" Nichola mumbled. She looked around in confusion.

"Eat the strawberries... Lacie brought it for you..."

"Strawberries? Oh... Thank you, I guess..." Nichola thanked Lacie as she gave her the bowl of strawberries. Nichola sighed.

"Have I slept long?" she asked.

"Quite a few hours..." Kuro replied. Nichola's eyes darkened.

"Sorry to trouble you... Making all of you worry..." Nichola apologised.

"Don't apologise for that... We're living with a bunch of vampires after all..." Kuro said. Of course, sooner or later, her turn will come too. So as the others.

_"Protecting something... I can't protect,huh?"_ Kuro thought in her mind as she grasped the book in her hand. Her eyes stared at the two girls.

"Hurry up and eat the strawberries" Lacie said to Nichola.

"Alright. Alright... I'm eating it... Wait- why is it clean? Where's the seeds outside here?"

"Huh? What's wrong with the seeds?"

"Why did you peeled them off?"

"What? I don't know! Don't ask me! The others did it!"

"Did you know that the seeds contains-"

"Oh... You grandma! Don't start it now!" Kuro smiled at the two as they threw their tantrums at each other - feeling a little relief that they're still them, even though, living with monsters hiding in humans's skin.

"Alright then... Since both of you are already better... I have something to ask you..." Both Nichola and Lacie looked at their eldest sister.

"First. Let go of each other. It's about the lecturer that Nichola mentioned."

"Eh? But you said it was nothing" Nichola said.

"Well, it's no sin to kill off some time with some mystery right?" Kuro responded with a smile.

* * *

The next day, the routine started back. As usual, Kuro and Yui would cook the boys' so called breakfast even though the meals were basically dinner's meals.

"Shuu, your steak" Kuro called after cutting the steak into smaller pieces and putting it on the table. The blond as if a pet came by and sat beside the table to filled his empty stomach. Kuro tilted her head slightly as she thought why would they need to eat food while they only need blood to live. But, there's no denial that boys are boys. They consume so much in just a week that Kuro can even guess when will they go out to buy the next week's foodstuff.

"What are you looking at?" Shuu asked after noticing Kuro was staring at him for quite some time.

"... I was wondering why all of you eat human food when you only need blood to survive..." Kuro said.

"... Human food does little for us... It sustains our hunger for short amount of time until we feed human blood..." Shuu said.

"Oh... I see..."

"Well, we won't need it if we had blood containers who are willing to feed us three times a day" Shuu teased with his eyes glancing at Kuro's arm as she reached out for the dirty plate after he ate his steak.

"No" Kuro said shortly. Shuu chuckled as he rested his head on his arm.

"... A prey saying no, huh? Let see if you say that again later on..." he said. Kuro wiped the plate she washed and placed it on the rack silently. She didn't find it funny at all. What Shuu said was a threat, in a much friendly tone. She moved away from the kitchen and returned back to her room to fetch her bag. In any way, she was a little happy today that she might be able to lift a little boredom out of her mind.

"Takamura Arai... Hmm... What will it be this time?" she recalled her target's name for today - the prime suspect of Nichola's disturbance.

* * *

As soon as they reached the academy, the only thing that attracted the residents of the Sakamaki mansion were the crowd at the electric bulletin board. Kuro knew at first glimpse there's no way that she could get through to see what's it writing. So as the others. The raven eyed at the smallest girl in the group - Mayu.

"I have to go in that crowd again?" she guessed.

"Good that you know... Even these blockheads won't give that much effect to draw the crowd away" Kuro said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Ayato said.

"Uh... Okay..." Mayu neared the crowd and squeezed through them. Her small body gave her the advantage. She was just only 152cm tall, even smaller than the petite Yui.

"Hmph. What a nuisance" Subaru said as he left the group and went straight to his class, presumably.

"I have no interest here..." Shuu yawned and left.

"Huh... Make sure ALL of you entered the class tonight" Reiji reminded, before leaving as well.

"Teddy and I aren't interested... Teddy... Let's leave these idiots."

"How rude..." Lacie pouted.

"Hmm~ Should I leave too, I wonder~" Laito said.

"I don't mind if you leave" Lacie responded to Laito. Laito chuckled.

"So, Racy-chan want me to stay here~"

"Begone, I said!" Lacie retorted.

"Oi, Chichinashi. I don't think you have anything else to do here. Let's go to the class" Ayato said with a wide grin as he dragged the blonde away from the group.

"Ah? W-wait! Ayato-kun!"

"Shut up and obey Ore-sama!"

"That bastard..." Kuro growled.

"It's just a news on the board. One of the girls got suspended..." Mayu reported her findings.

"Suspension? Why?" Kuro asked.

"She failed to pay her tuition fee" Mayu answered. Kuro and Nichola looked at each other.

"That's all?" Mayu nodded.

"Thanks, Mayu" Kuro thanked her youngest sister and patted her head.

"Better go to your class now..." she continued.

"Oneechan's not sending us?" Angela asked.

"I have work to do... You both will be fine... And if the boys bother you, say my name and I'll crush their heads if they still bothering you two" Kuro replied. Mayu and Angela nodded as they went to their class.

"Nichola, you better enter your class now... I'll proceed on with the investigation..." Kuro instructed the brunette. Nichola nodded and left the area.

"... Now... Before that Mr. Prissy dragged me into the hell hole..." the raven said as she quickly went on to track the lecturer Takamura Arai.

* * *

Kuro peeked at the male lecturer from behind the pillar and continued trailing after the adult - noting everything in her mind about the male lecturer and all of it grossed her out. From her observation, the old man is a pervert. Each time he was passing by girls, his eyes would only focus on their feminine assets. Kuro was suspecting this man would even resort to kidnapping girls. Based on the inquiries from the other students also, she found out that the students he picked for his biology class are girls and almost half of them turned introvert after being in his tuition classes.

"Blackmailing...?" Kuro monologued when the bells marking for their short break rang. The students came flooding in the hallways giving her a cover to follow the lecturer without being so suspicious. She followed him to another part of the building where she noticed the students were decreasing from her surrounding.

_'Shit. Break's over?'_ she cursed in her heart. The lecturer stopped, so as Kuro. Takamura at his place was having this feeling that someone was following him. He turned around without warning but found no one. He returned back to the inspect the area nearby.

Fortunately, not noticing the raven who was clinging to the rails on the next floor. Kuro sighed of relief. She was lucky that she had an item used to boost herself to leap up there. She kept eyeing on Takamura when he unlocked a door and entered the room that Kuro assumed his office. The black-haired girl lifted her own body and sat on the railings, decided to wait for him to came out from the room. And after about two hours, the man exited the room in suspicious manner. Kuro noticed that he was bringing something with him and her eyes widened when knowing what it is.

_'It's a fucking panty!'_ the raven shouted in her mind.

"That perverted old bastard..." she cursed as she leaped from the railings when the coast was clear. She didn't waste any time to get the keys or anything and busted down the door - much to her care. The door came crashing to the floor after she kicked it belligerently.

"Tch." Kuro stepped inside and dreaded the interior of the room. The room was filled with... erotic things (think yourself) .

"What type of teacher is he?!" she said with disgust. The girl looked at the computer in the corner and took out Lacie's hacking drive. It's not her usual to hack, unless it's really necessary. Only Lacie was good at hacking things. She a genius in mathematics and programming, for good.

"Alright, let start digging out for the disgusting information shall we?" she said to herself, then, connecting the drive to the computer. Quite some time after this and that with the programs, a file came out and again, Kuro felt like puking for what she found. In the file, there were tons of photos in which the girls were tied and even handcuffed - they were sexually assaulted. Kuro scrolled down more and clicked on a video. She grimaced at what she was seeing. And that was when an idea struck her mind. Her lips carved a impish grin as she vigorously tapping her fingertips on the keyboard. The keyboard was somehow sticky but she didn't want to even think about it. After a few minutes, her grin widened as she tapped on the ENTER button.

"Now, what's left is to wait for a few minutes and..." The raven launched the virus that Lacie made for any occasions like this, busting secrets in a man's computer. Lacie made the virus to freeze the file - it can't be closed and the things in there are the only one that can be opened.

"Hm... Guess Lacie do know how to trick boys better" she said as she removed the drive from the computer and left the room. She could care less about the broken door. At least it will give an easier access for passerby to look what's there - the nature of the indecent biology lecturer. As the girl stepped out of the room, a sudden roaring of laughters filled the air. The girl giggled when hearing she heard the announcer was on.

"Mr. Takamura Arui... An urgent call for you from the Superintendent. Please report yourself... To his office now" a male voice ordered.

"Whoopps..." Kuro smiled like a little imp and glided away from the area, not wanting anyone to know that it was her doing. The raven was contented. She managed to skipped class and bust a damn pervert in the school. She went straight to the rooftop and rested herself on one of the benches - deciding to sleep for the rest of the night until it's time to go back to the prison.

* * *

_"What you name?"_

_"Where did you come from?"_

_"Black hair..."_

_"Black eyes..."_

_"We'll call you, Kuro..."_

_"AH! You little beast!"_

_"What's with this child?!"_

_"Acting like a real beast!"_

_"You hurted my child!" _

_"... Why... Why are this people hurting them?"_

* * *

Kuro jolted up from her sleep, panting heavily as she pressed her palm on her temple. She sighed.

"... ...Beast..." she recalled back what she had heard in her dream. Anzaki Kuro. No Anzaki Azuki - her real name. That's the only thing she remembered from her fogged past. She had lost her memories from before she was five. She grew up at the church with her other sisters and ended up taking care of them, then, made them her sworn sisters. And yes, she was violent from the first time she arrived in the church which is why everyone called her a beast.

When living in the church, at least a few prayer rooms were destroyed because of her wild tantrums back then. She chuckled at her own deeds. She looked kinda like Subaru in a way but of course she won't admit it out loud. Just then, the bells rang, marking the end of school hours. The raven stood up and ran down to the academy's lobby where she found that her sisters just arrived there like she was. For sure as well, she heard the chattering about Takamura Arui's busted deals.

"Oneechan... You really did it!" Nichola exclaimed on sight of Kuro.

"Well, I told you I won't miss the fun. Here, Lacie!" Kuro replied as she tossed the drive to blonde.

"... That disgusting man had been caught red-handed... Nothing more fun than seeing his dreadful face later on when the police come."

"Eh? You contacted the police?"

"Hm? Of course not... The admin did."

"So... It is Succubus-chan's doing~" Laito intervened.

"Hmph."

"... You people... That girl..." the girls turned to look at Takamura Arui whose face was wet, of course due to him bawling his eyes out to his exposed immorals.

"Speaking of the devil..." Kuro said.

"SO, IT WAS YOU! YOU LITTLE BRAT MUST HAVE TOLD THEM!" Kuro gasped when seeing Takamura's hand that was carrying a pair of scissors and he was charging right towards Nichola.

"Nicho-" Kuro knew she won't be fast enough to help her. And to her surprise, there's a person who retained the foul perverted brute before she could. It was Reiji.

"To assault a student like that... You don't deserve to be called a teacher" he said,then throwing him straight to the group of policemen behind them.

"W-wait! I'm not guilty! Someone broke into my room!"

"You can explain yourself in the station, sir. Now get in the car!"

"No! NOOOO!"

"... Foolish mortal" Reiji said. He gave a sharp glare at Nichola and Kuro.

"I think one of you have the explanations..." Kuro shrugged off, poker face but mentally, she's laughing at him like an idiot. Nichola squirmed in anxiety at the look that Reiji gave her.

"Now. Now. Reiji... Why don't you just ignore this one and let them get away from it, naa?" Laito suggested. The dark-haired vampire sighed heavily.

"You'd better not do anything reckless again... Or else..." Reiji said as he entered the limo that was already waiting for the rest of the its guests to get in.

"Oneechan... I think I should thank you for the trouble" Nichola thanked the raven.

"Don't bother... It's my job to relief all of your worries... C'mon. Let's go. I don't want Reiji-" Kuro gagged at her own words.

"I mispoke - I mean Mr. Prissy nag at me like a grandma again" Kuro continued.

_'Are you **THAT** desperate to correct your words?!'_ Nichola thought.

"Come on... Let's go..."

"Oneechan!" Yui called after the raven.

"Ah, Yui... You're late" Kuro replied to her as she flicked her forehead. Yui stuck her tongue and giggled while rubbing her forehead where Kuro had flicked.

"Sorry. It was home economics earlier and I was packing this"

"What's that?" Lacie came joining the girls.

"Uwaa~ Is that strawberry tart?"

"Yea. I think?"

"Let's eat it when we reach the mansion... Oh, and some tea would be nice"

"Tea? At this time, Lacie? Seriously?"

"Is that wrong?"

"Well, not that it's wrong or anything..."

From behind, not quite far from the girls, a pair of envious green eyes were staring at them with dissatisfaction. The petite blonde was with him alright earlier until she spotted her so-called sisters. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He could just drag her away like he used to when with his brothers but he couldn't do it when she's with the girls.

"That stupid Chichinashi..." Ayato murmured with a pout.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews that you readers gave, I got the support to continue the story~ Thank you~ *bows* Never thought writing like this is so much fun (even though, I was hoping more people would comment about it ) ANYWAY... Again~ Thanks for reading~**


	8. Chapter 8

Pairings : Shuu x Kuro , Reiji x Nichola , Laito x Lacie , Ayato x Yui , Kanato x Mayu ,Subaru x Angela

**DISCLAIMERS : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS~ I ONLY OWN MY OCS~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Oi, Chichinashi! Hurry up, you slow poke" Ayato demanded Yui as he kept walking without waiting the human girl with handful of plastic bags filled with kitchen ingredients.

"Ayato-kun... I would appreciate a little hand..." Yui said, stoping for a while after putting the plastic bags on the ground. Her legs started to feel numb as a result of walking from the junction of the road to the mansion's entrance yard due to Ayato's order. The red-haired vampire stared at Yui in annoyance and neared her.

"You're so annoying..." he said before taking some plastic bags and carried it towards the mansion.

"Ayato-kun... Thank you..." Yui thanked the vampire and quickly walk with him into the mansion.

"Tch! This is supposed to be your punishment anyway..." Ayato said angrily.

"You're still angry about what happened at the supermarket?" Yui asked.

"You're an idiot" Ayato simply said before pushing the door to the entrance hall.

"I'm sorry about that alright? I told you I don't have enough money to buy the takoyaki in the shop. Plus, we're going to make it... So..."

"Then, better do it hurry!" Ayato shouted, irritated.

"Fine, I'll do it..." Yui said then,moving to the kitchen as Ayato followed her from behind- waiting for his favourite food to be cooked.

* * *

"Is it finished?" Ayato asked impatiently. Yui nodded and put a plate of takoyaki on the table. Ayato shouted happily as he quickly shoved one of it in his mouth.

"Yummy!" he said then , taking the whole plate and ate the takoyaki greedily. Yui sighed and starts lifting all of the bowls and plates to the sink. It was weekend and most of her sisters were busy with their respective works. Ayato was smart to drag her away from her sisters and be all possessive on her at that time.

"Oi, Yui" Ayato called, startling the blonde. She gasped when the plate she was washing slipped through her hands and broke on the floor.

"Oi, Chichinashi! What's with you?" Ayato asked. Did he called Yui by her name earlier?

"Oh no..." Yui sighed at the sight of the shattered plate.

"Why the hell are you spacing out in the middle of washing the dishes? Reiji's gonna make a fuss out of this" Ayato scolded the girl. Then, he flicked her forehead - imitating what he saw Kuro did to her.

"Ouch! Ayato-kun, what's that for?" Yui complained. Hm... It seems it didn't work in his favor. Ayato turned silent as he watched the girl's eyes turned glassy.

"Ayato-kun is such a meanie..." she said - looking away and ignoring him while cleaning the mess she made.

"O-oi... Chichinashi..." he called but the human just ignored him and left the kitchen. Ayato scratched his head.

"Did I do it too hard?" he thought as he flicked his own forehead the same way he did to Yui.

_'Ouch! Okay, maybe a bit to hard'_ he said to himself.

"But that doesn't mean she can ignore Ore-sama just like that! Chichinashi!"

* * *

"Wow... This garden is so big!" Mayu said in awe while strolling in the rose garden - being oblivious to a teen vampire who was staring at the petite damsel from the balcony above. Kanato hugged Teddy tighter.

"Hm?" Mayu's eyes widened when she caught a sight of someone fell from above to the ground not far from her.

"... W-w-what?" The girl ran towards Kanato who was lying on the ground. Her face showed horrified and worried of the vampire's condition. She gulped and touched Kanato's cold hand when he grabbed her hand without warning. He smiled.

"Eh?"

"Annoying human... Are you that stupid to think that a vampire falling from the second floor would harm me?" he said.

"..." Mayu silenced.

"Anyway, what are you doing here at this time of the night, Mayu-san?" the purple-haired boy asked, standing on his feet.

"... Well, I would usually go to a place I'm fond of when I'm trying to relax myself" Mayu responded to his question.

"Ehehe... Really? Then, would you come with me to the place I'm fond of?" Kanato invited the young teenager. Mayu turned quiet as her gave Kanato an uneasy look. Since Lacie and Nichola had their blood sucked by two of the brothers, she have become quite sensitive with any kind of invitation from any of the brothers.

"Mayu-san?" Kanato called.

"Um... I'm feeling a little dizzy... Maybe not now... I'm sorry, Kanato-san" she youngest girl in the mansion said as she left the area, running. Kanato tilted his head.

"You liar..." he whispered to himself. Mayu who was running away from garden stopped when she reached the kitchen's door. She sighed of relief but her relief was blown away when she opened the door. Mayu gasped at the figure in front of her.

"You lied to me... YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kanato shouted, pushing Mayu to the wall angrily.

"PEOPLE WHO ARE DIZZY WON'T RUN! WHAT AGE DO YOU THINK AM I?! I'M OLDER THAN YOU, HUMAN!" Mayu shivered in fear.

"... Do you hate me that much?" Kanato asked with teary eyes.

"No, Kanato-san... It's not like I hate you or anything like that..." Mayu quickly answered.

"Then?" Kanato tilted his head while staring at Mayu's anxious behaviour.

"... Are you scared of me?" Kanato asked again. Mayu bit her lips and slowly nodded.

"I see..." Kanato replied. He held Mayu's hand and smiled.

"Come... I've brought Yui-san to that place as well. So, you don't have to be worried..." Kanato said. Mayu was wanting to pull her hand from the cold grasp but as if knowing that she would do that, Kanato held her hand tighter. Mayu deeply doubted Kanato's last sentence. Why shouldn't she be worried? She should do the complete opposite, logically.

After quite some time walking, they stopped in front of two large doors. Kanato remained holding Mayu's hand as he pushed the door opened. Mayu gulped.

"Come on in..." he said. Mayu felt like screaming but her mouth was sealed shut due to the fear she was feeling and the images of Kanato's anger. She looked around and was shocked of what she saw. She sighed of relief when seeing wax dolls in various fancy dresses instead of torture devices like Lacie said.

"There are so many wax dolls... These outfits... Did Kanato-san did it yourself?" Mayu asked, totally unaware of what she was facing with.

"Yes, I did them myself..." Kanato responded.

"Really? I didn't know that you can do that" Mayu said.

"I can make some for you too..." Kanato offered. Mayu twitched and stepped back when looking at Kanato's scary expression.

"... Kanato...san?" Kanato forcefully turned Mayu to face him.

"I can make you prettier and so much cuter than you are right now... Like the rest of them." Mayu gasped at the statement.

"Kanato-san... Are you saying that..."  
"Hehe... You're pretty smarter than Yui-san isn't it? Yes, they were the sacrificial brides from before you and your sisters..." The boy chuckled upon seeing Mayu's tears.

"So, Mayu-san... Do you want to become a part of my collection?" Kanato asked as he wiped Mayu's tears.

"I'll give a pair of beautiful glass eyes... But your eye colour are already beautiful. Suck your blood dry and I'm sure this skin will become more pale and like porcelain... Ehehe... How's that? Teddy would love to have a new friend. It's a win-win situation don't you think so?" Kanato said.

_'This psychopath!'_ Mayu screamed in her heart, pushing Kanato away from her.

"I don't want to become a doll!" Mayu shouted and tried to run away but Kanato caught her as fast as lightning.

"Why not?" Kanato chuckled darkly.

"I'll make you the prettiest among all of them" he said.

"NO!" Mayu rejected him. Kanato's eyes darkened.

"What a waste... If only you're a little obedient... I would love you as a doll" he said. His cold fingers warped around Mayu's neck as he smiled.

"Ahahahahaha... Teddy... Look, she's suffocated... She sure deserve a punishment for being so rude to me..."

"Ka...Kanato..." Kanato threw Mayu away. Mayu coughed and gasped for air.

"... Teddy... I feel so thirsty... Let's drink he blood shall we?" the purple-haired vampire said after a short silence. Mayu scooted away and tried to stand up but Kanato pounced on her. Without wasting anymore time, he pierced his fangs into Mayu collarbones.

"That hurts! Please, stop... Kanato-san" Mayu pleaded. Kanato releaased her from his fangs and kissed her. Mayu's eyes widened in shock.

_'M-my first kiss!'_

"Now, stay silent and let me make you feel better..." Kanato cooed at the embarrassed young maiden as he continued sucking her blood until everything in her sight became blurry and it the end, dark.

* * *

"Oi, Chichinashi!" Ayato yelled for the blonde at the garden. He had searched for her in the mansion but haven't found her at all. He couldn't believe that he wasted for the search.

"Tch! Where the hell is that woman?" he said angrily.

"CHICHINASHI!" he called out again.

"... Ayato-kun?" The red-haired vampire grinned at the reply he got. But when he turned around;

"Like hell I'm her~" another figure stood there instead of Yui.

"You little- PEST!" Ayato cursed. Kuro crossed her arms and grin.

"You should see that grin on your face. It really makes me wanna slap it off your face" she said.

"Why are you here?! Where's Chichinashi?!" Ayato demanded.

"Well, let say that she hides herself because this one particular boy flicked her forehead too hard and left bruise on it." Kuro's words stabbed Ayato straight in the heart. His cheeks turned red.

"Shaddap! I can do whatever I want and you can't say anything about it! Baka!" And with that, Ayato left. Kuro glanced at Yui who was hiding in the rose bushes beside her - her face was showing sulky expression and her cute pink lips was pouting, just like a little kid. She sighed with a smile. She shrugged and left the garden.

* * *

**A/N : Alright! Eight chapter! YAY! \\(^^)/ So, the only ones left are ANGELA and KURO for the first bite~ Anyway, thanks for reading~ But I wished more of you guys would leave reviews. It would help me so much~ T^T So _PLEASE_ leave your comments of the story... _PLEASE~_ Alright, bye bye jyan~**


	9. Chapter 9

Pairings : Shuu x Kuro , Reiji x Nichola , Laito x Lacie , Ayato x Yui , Kanato x Mayu ,Subaru x Angela

**DISCLAIMERS : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS~ I ONLY OWN MY OCS~**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"You know... Oneechan..."

"Hm?"

"You used to make this pudding for us back then at the church..." Lacie said. Kuro put away her knife and turned around to look at her sisters who were relaxing in the kitchen area. They didn't go to school that night. After Mr. Takamura was caught for blackmailing and fraud charges by the police, the school had a short break. All of them were happy of course. So, the girls decided to have a rest. Four of them were obviously had to feed the boys on daily basis after their first time being leeched by them.

"Which one?" the raven asked. She was in charged of cooking after she refrained Yui from doing anything that whole day. And apparently, she did enjoy her day break as she was sleeping like a baby on Nichola's lap.

"The one when you did them, Sister Rose would be angry and started swinging her frying pan around, chasing after you" Mayu said.

"Ah! That one..." Kuro giggled.

"Vanilla rose pudding" Kuro said.

"Can you make it for us, Oneechan?"

"Of course I can... But I will be needing rose to do it. If one of you can go and pluck a few red rose for me, then, I'll do the rest" Kuro instructed.

"I'll go get it..." Angela volunteered. Kuro nodded and handed her a small basket.

"Red roses okay, sweetheart" she reminded her again before the white-haired girl went outside to get the vital ingredients. Kuro quickly cut the vegetables and tossed them into the steamer to complete the last dish for their dinner that night. She was so focused in her preparation for dinner that she didn't even noticed her sisters were all staring at her.

"Oneechan's so good at everything isn't it?" Lacie said.

"Well, she's a genius anyway..." Mayu commented.

"I'm a genius too!" Lacie retorted.

"In maths only."

"And programming" Lacie added with pride.

"... Huh... But it's not fair that she's good at everything and she never let me enter the kitchen..." Mayu smiled awkwardly. When Lacie mentioned that, she shivered. that should be the last thing she wants in her life. Either Lacie or Nichola cook for them without supervisor.

"Naa, Nichola! Say something" Lacie tried to grabbed the brunette's attention from her book. Nichola groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, wait. You can't enter the kitchen like I do. I forgot." Nichola's eyebrow twitched upon hearing Lacie's statement.

"Guess we're not good with the things in the kitchen, huh?"

"That's only you that is! I can cook just fine! Just... It's just in my own way" Nichola replied.

"Eh? Nichola know how to cook?" Lacie teased.

"What's with that tone you have in your voice?"

"What tone?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Mayu stepped back away from the two girls and supported Yui from falling to the floor when Nichola stood up all over the sudden.

"Whoa! She's heavy!" Mayu complained.

"The one who didn't know how to cook is you, Lacie!"

"I know! I have my own way of cooking that's just it! Unlike you who put tons of chemicals in the food you cooked!"

"It's flavouring!"

"It's chemical! You even put laxatives in our food not long ago."

"I-It's not my fault that it's there in the cabinet that time."

"Argh!"

"Ugya!"

"... Huh..." Kuro sighed as she sipped the soup she made.

* * *

**In the meanwhile~**

"Red rose... Red rose..." Angela murmured to herself as she wanders around the vast rose garden, searching for red roses which was actually just nearby the kitchen's outdoor. But the girl had wandered off way to far from the bushes where red roses bloomed. Her deep blue eyes scanned around for red colour but in one way or another, it's impossible. The girl who seemed normal to others are unable to see other colours except for monochrome colours. Angela was getting tired.

"I'm a useless person... I can't even find red roses..." she blamed herself.

"Oi, you. What are you doing here?" a male voice shocked the oblivious young girl.

"Kyaa!" A strong hand gripped on Angela's wrist when she was about to fall on the flowerbed.

"Careful, dammit!" Subaru scolded Angela as he pulled her.

"Subaru-san... I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing for?" Subaru sighed.

"What are you doing here alone? It's dangerous... And cold... You should go inside" he advised the girl.

"Uwaa! What the- Oi, why are you crying?!" Subaru panicked at the moment he saw Angela's tears falling from her eyes.

"Subaru-san scolded me..."

"I didn't mean to scold you harshly... I was just telling you to be careful... Stop crying" the albino said, stretching out his hand near to Angela's face, in mean to let her use his sleeve to wipe her tears with it and the girl did. His cheeks turned rosy red.

"N-now, stop crying and tell me what are looking for here?"

"Rose..." Angela responded.

"Huh?"

"I volunteered myself to search for red roses so that Kuro-neechan can make us pudding with it..."

"RED ROSES?!"

"Hik!" Subaru groaned.

"Can't you see that every roses here are white?"

"White? Oh, no wonder it's so pure white..." Angela said.

"You can see that it's white..." Subaru sighed.

"I'm sorry... I can't differentiate between white and black with other colours..." Angela apologised again.

"Stop apologising will ya? You'r- Wait what?"

"I'm colour-blinded... Monochromia..." Subaru looked at Angela teary eyes.

"I didn't know..." The two silenced. Subaru looked at Angela and his eyes widened when seeing the resemblance of her mother, Christa in the girl.

"C'mon... Let me help you" Subaru said as he guided Angela to the other part of the garden where it is full with red and blue roses. Angela smiled at Subaru's kindness but she was indeed bewildered by his sudden gentleness. Moreover, it didn't seemed like he was faking it either.

"The whites are dimmer..."

"There's red roses... Go and picked them up, then , quickly get inside..." Subaru said. Angela nodded. Subaru was attempting to leave when he noticed that Angela was picking the wrong roses again.

"Is that girl for real?!" he groaned.

"That's blue rose. Hah... This is getting very annoying... Let me help you!" The albino plucked the red roses carefully and placed them in the basket while Angela stood there watching at him, a little sad that she couldn't do it herself.

"Here... Is this enough?" Subaru handed over the basket to Angela. The white-haired girl nodded lethargically.

"What's with that face?"

"I'm so useless with this type of thing..." Angela kvetched.

"Well, it's not your fault or anything..."

"..."

"I'm off. Careful" Subaru said then, leaving Angela alone in the garden. Angela walked away from the area and return back to the kitchen. Her mind drowned in her own thoughts. It is her fault. Ever since after the car accident that killed her parents, she became colour-blinded because of extreme trauma.

"Angela" Subaru's voice snapped her own thinking.

"You... Um... Wanna relax... Yourself for a while?" the albino said, blushing. Angela nodded.

* * *

"..." The pair sat at the gazebo near the lake beside the lake in silence. They didn't talked to each other. Only the sound of wind rustling the leaves filled the air.

"... So what actually happened?" Subaru's ask broke the silence. Angela looked at the albino vampire.

"To you, back then..." he continued without even looking at the girl.

"I was involved in an accident... A car crash. I can see colours just fine before but after that..." Angela said.

"You're traumatised?" Angela nodded.

"Hm... Then, I was sent to the church by one of my relatives... They couldn't- No, they were thinking that I was a nuisance because of the monochromia..."

"Hm..."

"Subaru-san... Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"All of you are brothers right?" Angela innocently asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes" Subaru answered.

"... You hate your brothers?"

"You asked too many questions" Subaru said. Angela silenced back.

"Thank you..." Angela thanked all over the sudden.

"For what is that thank you for?"

"For helping me... Back at the church and earlier..." The boy blushed and scoffed.

"W-whatever..."

"Subaru-san is a nice person..." Subaru growled and and punched the pillar nearby him.

"I'm not nice! I'm filthy! Now, get lost!" Subaru yelled at Angela. The girl was shocked with the sudden tantrum. She shivered. Have she said wrong words? Why is he so angry? Angela stood up and gathered her enough courage to walk near the vampire, even though in her heart she wanted to run away like he ordered.

"What are you still doing here?! I said leave!" Subaru hollered. Angela stepped back in fear but she still didn't leave which annoyed Subaru more.

_"You're such a gentle boy... A very gentle boy"_

_"Subaru..."_ Subaru gritted his teeth and slammed his fist again on the same pillar causing it to crumble. Subaru and Angela gasped.

"Shit!" Subaru grabbed Angela and shielded her from the debris above her. Luckily, it was a vampire that helped her or else...

Subaru pushed the concrete away with his free arm. Angela opened her eyes and stared at Subaru when she felt the air around her weren't so heavy and dark. The young girl blushed.

"S-subaru-san! Are you okay?" she asked, panicked.

"You think I'm okay?" Subaru asked back scornfully.

"...Just give me your blood and I'll be okay" he said which made Angela's stare at him clouded with fear.

"Heh. Now, you're scared. But... It's too late now don't ya think so? You should've leave when I said so." He gave a sadistic smirk at the girl as he licked her exposed collarbone and sunk his fangs in her delicate skin. Angela grimaced at the pain inflicted on her chest area. After a short while, Subaru released her.

"Don't misunderstand! I don't want to deal with you unconscious l-like the rest of my brothers did!" Subaru said as he moved away from hovering over the girl. The tsundere vampire held out his hand while looking away.

"Are you gonna stay like that or what?"

"No..."

"Then stand up... Let me send you back to the kitchen" he said. Angela smiled and stood up on her own - of course, she was oblivious to Subaru's help.

"Thank you, Subaru" Angela thanked the vampire politely with a bow.

"*****U-Uruse..." Subaru walked away in embarrassment. If he knew that the human was fine to stand up on her own, he wouldn't have to offer her his help. Angela looked around for the basket of roses.

"Where's Oneechan's ros...es... OH NO!" Angela shrieked, shocking Subaru.

"O-Oi! What are you screaming at?!" he panicked.

"Oneechan's... Roses..." Angela said with tears. Subaru sighed of relief. Thank goodness it was nothing.

"Hua... I'm such a good-for-nothing..." Angela sobbed. Subaru groaned.

_'This crybaby human'_ he thought in his mind.

* * *

**Back to the kitchen~**

"Nfu~ now, this is fun!" Laito commented at the cat fight in the kitchen area. In the earlier time, he was at the game room with his other brothers except for Subaru and Shuu. But as soon as they hear the dreadful noises from the kitchen area, they all were a little worried that it might be the girls who tried to run away from the mansion. And instead, they found that Nichola who they know very calm and composed and Lacie, the impatient babe were having a cat fight. Of course, they knew Reiji would be a buzz kill if this thing happened. So, they knocked him out in the first place.

"Tch! I don't know they have bad blood with each other. You know, this kinda good too anyway" Ayato supported as he and his brothers watched from behind the counters while avoiding the flying things that came in their way.

"It is an eyesore..." Kanato said.

"Hah? Just admit it Kanato. You loved seeing cat fights. Well, not exactly like this though" Ayato said.

"Shut your mouth before I sew them shut, Ayato."

"Kuro-neechan! Do something about them will you?" Mayu requested the raven who had kept silent since the very beginning of the fight but she remained silent as she prepared the food and at the same time avoided all the things that came to her way.

"Lacie-neechan and Nichola-neechan will make a mess in the kitchen, you know" Mayu said again. Yui only sat beside Kuro silently.

"Oneechan!" Angela called out for the raven as she opened the door. She shouted at the sight of a stool flying straight towards her and quickly dodged it. However, the poor Subaru get the hit. The albino vampire slammed his fist angrily to the door and crashed it to pieces.

"Who did that?!" he roared. Kuro's body shook more than before. The raven grasped the wooden spatula in her hand and broke it into half. Her patience had reached its limit for good.

"Nichola... ... Lacie..." she called out for the two girls in a deep monotonous voice which made the two stopped fighting instantly. Mayu hugged Yui in fear while Angela hid behind the speechless vampire. The triplets also had their mouths sealed shut at the sight of the beastly human. All around her were only dark killer aura.

"YOU TWO BITCHES DIDN'T GET YOUR GODDAMNED LESSONS YET IT SEEMS!" she thundered in full rage.

"O-oneechan! Forgive us!" the two screeched fearfully.

* * *

Kuro served the puddings she just made on the sparkly clean table for her other sisters and the boys.

"There... Enjoy your pudding..." she said with a blissful smile, then, eyeing on the two girls who were enslaved by her to clean the whole mess they did. Nichola and Lacie sobbed in despair.

"Oneechan's so scary..."

"She's a do-S after all..."

"Clean this area till it's sparkle or you won't get your puddings got it?" Kuro asked.

"H-Hai!"

The boys smiled awkwardly. In their mind, they swore that they saw a tail on her back - wriggling and a pair of horn on the human's head.

_'Oh well, whatever it is... I'm sure won't evoke that type of anger in her'_ they thought the same thing in their mind.

* * *

***** Uruse- means Shut up in Japanese in informal conversation. Subaru used this almost all the time in his conversation(anime, event etc) instead of Urusai[also means shut up]

オリジナル カラックタス の コナー (ORIGINAL CHARACTERS' CORNER)

**Kuro : Yo, minna. So, our creator is so happy that she had managed to write until chapter 9 and published it... *yawns* She's so lame... It's just a small thing and she made hell fuss of it.**

**Angela : That's not nice Oneechan... She tried her best to keep the characters from being too OOC, you know... L-like when Subaru-san when he helped me... *blushes***

**Yui : Eh? Anything happened Angela-chan?**

**Angela : Hah? W-wait, Yui-neechan? What are you doing here?**

**Yui : I'm the guest, Angela-chan**

**Angela : (O^O) NO ONE TOLD ME! Kuro-neechan?**

**Kuro : Ah. I forgot, she's the guest... Alright everyone! Yui is our guest!**

**Angela : Oneechan's not being serious in this corner...**

**Mayu : *pops out* So~ What's with you and Subaru?**

**Angela : *blushes* IT'S NOTHING! *hides behind Kuro***

**Kuro : *groans* Alright, end of the corner. Don't forget to leave your review (to the people who are not lazy) It could really help our creator a lot (that's what she said)**

**Everyone : Bye bye jyan~**


	10. Chapter 10

Pairings : Shuu x Kuro , Reiji x Nichola , Laito x Lacie , Ayato x Yui , Kanato x Mayu ,Subaru x Angela

**DISCLAIMERS : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS~ I ONLY OWN MY OCS~**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Hmm... Just how big is this estate really? They even have a forest and a lake that big..." Kuro wondered to herself as she strolled around in the forest in hope that she might discover any possible escape routes from the mansion. Now, it's been almost a month they lived in the mansion. How did they got themselves in the trouble? Oh, yes. Because she had left her four silly sisters alone with two somehow airheaded supervisors. Well, it is partly her fault too for not running away from there when they ordered her to.

In the end, it will ended up like this. Kuro breathed in and out to relax her mind from the work she had to do. It's no one fault actually, she was instinctively doing all the things like protecting her sisters from the boys but at the same time, she still took care of their predators. Kuro sighed heavily as she stretched her arms outwards.

"... Actually... Just knowing the brothers make me wanna give up on running away..." she said, looking back at the huge mansion behind her. There weren't any stars or moon that she can see in the sky. It was pretty dark and she wasn't bringing any flashlight with her. It wasn't a problem for her. Her eyes could see pretty well in dark instead of during daylight. Pretty unusual for a human, huh?

"Haa... I'm so bored... There's nothing much to do in this place is it?" she complained when she suddenly heard heavy raindrops beating on the canopy leaves above.

"Tte- What the-" Kuro quickly sprinted away in search for any shelter from the rain that was starting to pour heavily and fortunately, she found one. The girl gasped for air. She was glad that she was barely drenched and have a shelter as it rains cats and dogs outside.

"Thank goodness this place isn't so far... If not I would for surely be cold... Even the rain doesn't seem to stop any time soon" she said as she looked around and revealed that she was in a crypt.

"Crypt...?" Kuro sat in silence.

"... Just hurry up and stop raining already..." Kuro wished, feeling her eyelids getting heavier until a plopping sound shocked her. The raven looked around and found Shuu who was complete drenched and just lying around at the opposite her her place.

"You shocked me..." she said but the blond vampire didn't respond.

"..." Kuro leaned against the wall and tried to calm herself. She was actually scared being in a place like this, a crypt. A graveyard is fine but not the crypt. She somehow felt better when knowing someone was there with her, trapped by the rain. Kuro peeked at the sleeping vampire.

_'Is he not feeling cold at all?'_ she thought in her mind.

"Oi, aren't you cold? You're drenched completely, you know" Kuro asked when Shuu smirked.

"Why does that matter to you if I'm cold? Huh... Don't bother answering it... ... I don't mind dying out of cold..." he responded.

_'Is this guy for real?'_ The two was silenced and it was a little awkward in fact.

"I was wondering that all of you are brothers... Yet, why are you all seems to not have that friendly relationship?" Kuro asked. Shuu wasn't responding to her question for quite some time. He sighed.

"We're from different mothers..." he answered.

"What?"  
"Didn't that girl tell you anything about us?"

"..."

"Anything but that..." Kuro replied while her eyes stared at Shuu's bored expression on his pale face.

"..."

Kuro sighed and removed her sweater - leaving only a thin black tank top to cover her slender body. _'It should be dry enough for him to use_' she said in her mind. She had enough seeing the soaked vampire as she neared the vampire and covered his body with it. Shuu opened his eyes in shock to the silent kindness the human did for him. He wanted to thank her but he was too lazy and cold to even speak. He grabbed Kuro's hand when she was about to walked away from him.

"What are yo-"

"..." Shuu' gripped on the soft hand. He sat up and pulled her closer to his body.

"Hey, what are you thinking you're doing?!" Kuro shouted angrily at his act on her.

"Keep it down..." he said as he embraced the human girl who was obviously uncomfortable in his arms. She tried to escape him by struggling. However, Shuu's manly added with his vampiric strength were no match for her.

"Do you think your sweater would be enough to warm me up?" he asked, knowing that Kuro had tired out in his arms.

"Don't you think this is more better?" Shuu teased the raven.

"You pervert! Let go off me! It may be true you will be warmed up but I'll die out of coldness! Dammit!"

Shuu smirked as he rested his head on his new pillow.

"Heh. Then, you should probably think twice before reaching out to a vampire" he said. Kuro threw her sight outside of the crypt only to be disappointed with the rain that was getting worse by minutes. She had no other choice but to stay in that position and keep the vampire warmed. Kuro noticed the light breathing on her back.

_'He's asleep already?'_ she thought and attempted to release herself from Shuu but the vampire's arms tightened more around her.

"...Don't piss me off" the blond warned. Kuro gave up. She was also tired from all the things that happened that night and the whole month. Her cheeks flushed red when thinking of the position she was in with Shuu. Thanks to him, she got soaked as well. Kuro catnapped in the blond vampire's arms without her conscious. Shuu lifted his head and looked at Kuro who was sleeping soundly against his chest.

_'This human... Is she for real to be so off guard like this...'_ he thought. He licked Kuro's neck causing her to jolt awake.

"What?! You- You took advantage of me sleeping!" Kuro said.

"It's not wrong to do that to a food is it?"

"Why you-" Kuro gasped at the sudden searing pain she felt on her throat. Shuu loosened his arms around the raven when she was getting weaker due to blood loss.

"Heh. I told you didn't I? Don't let your guard down when you're around any of us" Shuu reded her.

" Now, let me drink your blood. Be an obedient girl and I will let you free." Kuro clutched Shuu's shirt when he punctured her skin again. Shuu released Kuro from his fangs when noticing Kuro's silent sobbing.

"Heh. That fear you're showing... Show it more to me..." the blond sadist smirked. He licked at the bite mark he left on Kuro's nape. He was about to bite her again but he canceled his intention and hugged her instead. Kuro's black orbs widened.

"Don't near me again after this if you don't want me to hurt you..." he reminded her as he pushed her away from him gently. Kuro was speechless. She just stared at Shuu when he laid down and slept in the crypt. The rain had calm a little than before which gave Kuro to return back to the mansion with ease. While in the crypt, Shuu stared into the darkness - remembering the Kuro humanly warmth, just like Edgar's. He shifted his body and noticed Kuro's sweater. He reached out to it and sighed. He had forgot to thank her and even hurted her after she tried to warm him up. He didn't feel so guilty about it but... The blond grasped the sweater and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kuro walked into the mansion and leaned against the wall. She was tired, anaemic and became paranoid. She had felt the same thing like her sisters did. She was about to lose hope as she neared her room when she suddenly heard her sisters' happy laughters from inside of her room.

"Oneechan, is out too long don't you think so?"

"Well, she needed some time to rest... I'm sure she will be back soon enough..."

"Huh... But, I hope she get back soon... I feel safer when she was around..."

"I know right? Yui do you think so?"

"Hm... Actually I do... I'm just glad she came along with you guys. If not, I'll definitely just give up on living."

"To that point?!"

"Yui-neechan... Don't kill yourself"

"Huh? No, of course not Angela... I won't do that since all of you are here now..."

Kuro closed her eyes and smiled weakly. Their happy laughters just blew away her worries. She doesn't have the right to give up while her sisters aren't. She turned around and walked away from the area. That is when she found Subaru resting beside the window in the hallway.

"I can smell your blood from here" he said. Kuro covered her nape and stepped back.

"So, are you scared of us now?" he asked.

"..." Kuro silenced and sighed in tiresome. She was a little traumatised earlier but she knew that she could deal with it. Kuro shook her head.

"... You're a stupid human if you really mean that" Subaru said as he neared her.

"Here, take this key..."

"?!"

"You can leave with the rest of your sisters but leave Yui behind... If not, all of you will be in danger. The others won't like it if everyone leave and might kill you on sight" Subaru explained as he placed a gold key in Kuro's hand. After that, he left. Kuro looked at the key to the only escape chances.

* * *

"Ah! Kuro-neechan! *****Okaeri!" Mayu said as soon after Kuro entered the room. All of them silenced when looking at her sad face.

"What's wrong, Oneesan?" Lacie questioned. Kuro scanned the room and sighed when not seeing Yui around.

"Yui?"

"She went to take drinks for us at the kitchen..." Angela replied.

"Really?"

"You seemed really gloomy, Oneesan" Nichola stated. Kuro showed her sisters the key she got from Subaru.

"That's a key... What is it for?" Lacie asked.

"To escape from here" Kuro answered which brought smiles to the others'.

"... But..." All attention directed towards Kuro.

"We have to leave Yui when escaping" Kuro continued. The statement killed off the joy in the girls' hearts.

"...Leave Yui-neechan?" Angela reconfirmed what Kuro just said.

"What do you think Oneechan?" Nichola asked.

"It's impossible of course" Lacie replied to her question.

"I would and I'll bring Yui along... If I can" Kuro answered.

"There's something else is it?" Mayu said, gaining Kuro's nod.

"They'll hunt us down and kill us on sight." All of them turned silent.

"If so... We won't leave..." Angela voiced her opinion. Mayu looked at her and got a smile in return.

"Well, I admit that living here is a such a drag and troublesome but... I wouldn't want to leave without Yui" Lacie supported.

"Hm... I promised her that I won't let her suffer alone" Nichola stated.

"Mayu?"

"... Kanato-san scares me a lot but... I don't want Yui-neechan to live with them alone again... I hate alone! So, Oneechan must hate it too!" Mayu replied.

"Good, I think so too. Let's just keep this away and accompany Yui" Kuro said with a smile, then, moved to the table beside her bed.

"In case of emergency, I think we should keep this with us" she said - locking the key in one of the drawer and locked it safe.

"Hey, guys. Sorry it took a while for me to get the drinks..." Yui said when she entered the room with a tray of soft drinks.

"Did I missed anything? Oh and welcome back Oneechan." The girls looked at each other.

"Nah, you didn't miss anything... And you got drinks for me too. Let me have that. I'm so thirsty" Kuro replied.

"Hm... Oneechan... Come to think of it..."

"What?"

"Where's your sweater?" Kuro spurted the drink she had in her mouth.

"You okay?"

"Yea, i-it's dirty so I sent it to the laundry room..."

"Hm..." The other girls stared at the raven with suspicions.

"W-what?" Kuro stuttered nervously.

"Oneechan's so not good at lying..."

"Hm. So not good"

"Maybe, we should tickle her to make her spit them out."

"O-oi! W-why are you showing that looks to me? Why are you wriggling your fingers like perverts? No wait! Sthap! Kyaa!"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"S-stop! Stap! Don't ti- tickle me!"

As the girls laughed happily in the room, three pairs of eyes observed them from the door crack with devilish grin on their face. Angela felt like someone was watching them and looked at the the door but of course, they had disappeared before she could find them.

* * *

* Okaeri / Okaerinasai : it means WELCOME BACK~

**オリジナル カラックタス の コナー(ORIGINAL CHARACTERS' CORNER)**

**Mayu and Angela : Welcome to...**

**Kuro : *weak* **オリカ**(pronouced Orica - "Ori"ginal and "Cha"racters) Corner...**

**Angela : Ah?! Oneechan! Are you okay?**

**Kuro : I laughed too much and I have no more energy left...**

**Mayu : Oneechan, seriously... You didn't do it right in the previous chapter and now you're being so weak.**

**Kuro : That's because our creator planned it at the eleventh hour! And whose fault was it that I laughed so hard earlier?!**

***Mayu and Angela looks away and decides to ignore Kuro***

**Mayu : ANYWAY! Our guest for today! We welcome... Yui-neechan again!**

**Angela : Yui-neechan again?**

**Mayu : It's because of that someone who didn't do it right anyway.**

**Kuro : Are you ignoring me?**

**Mayu : *ignores* So, we were supposed to tell the readers a little bit about us in the last chapter.**

**Yui : Such as?**

**Angela : Hm... Name, age and our birthday**

**Mayu : Alright, Yui-neechan can start first**

**Yui : Eh? Me... Hm... *pulls out a card* Oh, it's Lacie's biodata. **

**Name : Miyori Lacie****(**ラシー 三縁**)**

**Age : 17**

**Birthdate : April 24****th**

**Angela : Next! I have... Oh, Mayu-chan. It's yours.**

**Name : Kagami Mayu ****(**鏡 マユ**)**

**Age : 14 (**_**Mayu : I skipped a grade!**_**)**

**Birthdate : August 2nd**

**Mayu : Yahho~ And I have Nichola-neesan's biodata!**

**Name : Nichola Anne****(**ニコラ アン**)**

**Age : 17**

**Birthdate : (**_**Nichola : As much as I hate it... It's the same day as Lacie**_**) April 24****th**

**Yui : Next is... Kuro-neechan isn't it?**

**Mayu : Ah~ *takes the card* This can be thrown away!**

**Kuro : *monotonous voice* Mayu...**

**Mayu : Kyaa!**

***Kuro replaces Mayu***

**Kuro : *smiles blissfully* Now, let's continue shall we?**

***Yui and Angela nods nervously***

**Name : Anzaki "Kuro" Azuki****(**安崎「クロ」アズキ**)**

**Age : 18**

**Birthdate : July 25****th**

**Angela : And... The last one is mine**

**Name : Aozora Angela****(**青空 アンジェラ**)**

**Age : 15**

**Birthdate : September 9****th**

**Mayu : *pops out from a box* That's all~ Don't forget to review (creator, you're getting annoying) **

**Me : I know~**

**Everyone : YOU CAN TALK ON YOUR OWN!**

**Me : (^3^) *runs away* **

**Kuro : Wait! Where are you thinking you're going! Come back here and let me crush you for making us say weird things! **

**Yui : I don't she will let her go if she appear again...**

**Mayu and Angela : Okay, end of corner~ Bye bye~**


	11. Chapter 11

Pairings : Shuu x Kuro , Reiji x Nichola , Laito x Lacie , Ayato x Yui , Kanato x Mayu ,Subaru x Angela

**BE WARNED OF BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING.**

**DISCLAIMERS : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS~ I ONLY OWN MY OCS~**

* * *

**Chapter 1****1**

_Sounds of children's laughters echoed in the air in the church's playgrounds. On a hill not far from the church, a group of girls were happily playing with each other. Three little girls chasing each other and the other two were just sitting silently as they looked at them._

_"Mayu-chan! Don't run too fast!" the little Yui advised the toddler Mayu. The girl stopped and laughed when Angela bummed on her, causing them to roll down the hill__ \- shouting in panic._

_"Oh no! Not again, both of you... Wait for me!" Lacie said, then, running after her little __sworn __sisters. Nichola adjusted her glasses and sighed. _

_"I'll go get them..." she groaned. Yui smiled sweetly as she looked at the 7-years-old brunette who later had to chase __after __her sisters down the hill. The blonde looked up to the tree behind her._

_"Kuro-neechan?" she called to the small figure that was sleeping on one of the branches above her - under the shades of the leaves. Kuro didn't move from the call._

_"How long are you intending to sleep now? Wake up!" Yui scolded but Kuro still didn't budge._

_"Kuro? I know you can hear me! Come down this instant!" _

_Still no responses. The petite blonde locked her hands on her waist, pouting when an idea struck her mind._

_"If you refuse I'll get a doggy to bark at you here! I won't lie... I'm leaving to get one now..." Yui threatened. She knew that Kuro was eating the bait when she saw her exposed hand was twitching. _

_"I'm really going..."_

_"Stop! Don't you dare Yui! I'll hit you if you do! Or leave any further away from the tree!" the black-haired girl finally replied with another threat to the blonde._ _Though it didn't have a lasting effect, considering the fear evident in Kuro's voice and Yui's giggling._

_"I don't care, Kurooooo! Just get down from the tree already!" Yui shouted once more at her dark counterpart, not afraid of the threat of getting hit because she knew Kuro will never hurt her._

_"Huh..."_

_"Nichola, the-"_

_"STOP I SAID!"_

_"And, you're going down from the tree now?" Yui said with a grin on her face when seeing Kuro who had sat up on the tree - her face was clearly showing dissatisfaction to the blonde._

_"I will but... It'll take a while..." Kuro said as she hold on the tree trunk or more accurate, clawing the tree._

_"Whaat?" Yui tilted her head in confusion. She could just climb down the tree now._

_"Are you making excuses again?"_

_"NO! I-it's... Just... Icangodownthetree..." Kuro mumbled slowly._

_"I can't hear you!"_

_"Iforgothowtoclimbdownthetree..." Kuro's words were staked with each other as she mumbled causing the blonde down the tree to frown upon hearing them._

_"..."_

_"Yui! What's wrong?" Lacie meddled with their conversations with the other girls following her from behind._

_"Oneechan... She said something about climb down?" Yui responded. Kuro pouted when Nichola looked at her._

_"Isn't she just forgetting how to climb down the tree again?" the brunette hinted, much to Kuro's chagrin._

_"Ehehe... Oneechan don't know how to climb down trees..." Mayu giggled._

_"Oneechan don't know?" Angela asked._

_"Shut up! It's not like I don't know!" Kuro retorted._

_"Pfft... Kuro-neechan don't know how to climb down the tree!" Lacie laughed._

_"Shut up!"_

_"Oneechan's trying to be a kitty?" Angela said._

_"No! I'm not... Well, it might be a good idea... But it's not!"_

_"Kuro-neechan really don't know how to climb down the tree!" Lacie shouted out loud, giggled at the main weakness. The others also giggled as Kuro roared at them to shut up in embarrassment._

* * *

Yui awoke from her sleep. Her hands covered her eyes in reflex when looking at the blinding at her. What had happened to her? The blonde sat up and sighed. Her head felt a little light. It's almost like she was drugged.

"..."

The blonde closed back her eyes in attempt to remember what had happened to her before she fell asleep. After a few seconds, she finally regained the desired memory. She remembered that Ayato drank her blood till she fainted and Kuro came punching his face for it. Yui stretched her arms and jumped off her bed. Then, a scrap paper caught her attention.

_We're at the game room. Oneechan didn't let any of the boys(especially Ayato) to disturb you sleeping so, when you're feeling a bit better, you can come along._

_-Mayu_

Yui put the paper away with a sigh. What an overprotective sister. She giggled.

"Kuro-neechan, even though she said she hates the boys, she still took care of them and followed their childish commands. Almost like... A mother?"

* * *

"... Kukuku... Prepare yourself, Ayato..."

"... N-no way... I won't lose to you. Ah!"

"Sayonara..."

**"KNOCK OUT! YOU LOSE!"**

Ayato slammed his PSV on the table, irritated when Kuro's female avatar delivered her coup de main towards his male avatar in the game, thus giving the vampire his fifth defeat in the fighting game.

"Shit! No way you won five times in a row! You must be using a cheat with that PSV of yours!" he blamed for his losing games. Kuro laughed at the red-haired vampire.

"Haters gonna hate. If you're good at everything then you must be good at losing too, right?" she replied with a wide grin.

"... You little ... You'll pay for this!" Ayato shouted angrily.

"Tch... Just a goddamn game. Stop exaggerating. It's annoying " Subaru groaned.

"Said a brat who knows nothing but slamming the walls" Ayato retorted.

"Ah?! Say that one more time! I dare you!"

"Subaru" Reiji called out for the delinquent vampire when he was about to send his fist to the wall.

"I'm seriously going to take the repair expenses from your pocket money if you destroy the wall. ANY wall" the stoic vamp warned.

"Fuck off from my money!" Subaru riposted.

"Good grief..." Reiji sighed.

"Ah, Yui-neechan. You're awake" Mayu greeted Yui as she entered the game room where all of the mansion's occupants were resting. Yui looked around the game room. Shuu, as usual sleeping on the couch ; Laito and Lacie were playing pool; Kanato was talking with Teddy beside Reiji who obviously didn't actually care of what the purple-haired vampire was doing because he was too engrossed with the book in his hand(except if anyone destroys anything in the room). At the other side of the room, Mayu, Nichola and Angela were playing Uno. Also, Ayato, Subaru and Kuro were arguing with each other.

"Everyone's here..." Yui said as she walked near her three sisters who was playing Uno.

"Yeah, what about you? You're feeling better?" Nichola asked after Yui sat along with them.

"I think so... My body felt refreshed after sleeping and the headache earlier was gone too... Thanks for asking."

"Shut up, tomato-head. Even if you said that, it won't change the fact that you lose"

"Shut your mouth woman!"

"Ah! Shut the fuck up Ayato! Don't bug us when we're fighting!"

Yui tilted her head at the three beside them who were so into the game in the PSV. Ayato was trying to disturb Kuro and she was facing Subaru who seemed to have a cranky expression on his pretty face.

"What are they doing?" she questioned.

"As you can see, they're fighting in a game" Nichola answered.

"It's a lot better than fighting in the real life. At least nothing would break" Nichola replied when they heard a cracking sound coming from the trio's place.

"Hik! Subaru, you little bastard! You broke my PSV!" Ayato shouted at the sight of his cracked console. Subaru gulped. He for surely had broke it because he grasped it too hard.

"I-it's not my fault! You're too noisy!" he tried to cover his fault.

"How was that my fault! You little- agh! You're gonna pay for this! With cash!" Ayato vociferated.

"Screw you! I ain't paying for anything! Buy a new one with your money!"

"No way in hell, you brat!"

"Yes, go and kill each other!" Kuro cheered.

"Shut up woman!" the two shouted at her.

"Nfu. That looks fun" Laito commented after hearing the heating argument between the three. Lacie rolled her eyes.

"How's that looks fun?" she asked.

"Aw... Is Racy-chan jealous because I wasn't looking at her only? Nfu~ You possessive girl..."

"No! And I much prefer if you leave me alone! And ignore me completely" Lacie said.

"Not happening, Racy-chan~ If that happen means you're already dead..." Laito replied causing Lacie to shut up and gulped at the indirect threat.

"Ah! I'm sick of this! I'm leaving!" Subaru finally gave up from involving himself more in the fight.

"Wait up, Subaru-kun~" Laito hold off his younger brother with his usual smile.

"What the fuck is it now?!"

"I think there's a way to settle things up" the brunette vampire suggested, glancing at Kuro and Ayato who were about to punch each other.

"How about darts?" he continued.

"Darts again?" Ayato said. He let go of the black-haired girl with a groan.

"What did you mean by again?" Kuro asked but Ayato didn't answer her. Yui gulped, feeling a little scared of what will Ayato replied to her. Fortunately, Kuro didn't seemed to mind it. If Kuro were to know about what happened to her during the last darts challenge, she would definitely become a fire-breathing monster right there at that moment.

"Hm... Alright, sounds fair..." the raven said.

"... Heh. You seemed confident" Ayato sneered.

"Of course I am... But, just normal game would be boring so... Why don't we set a deal?"

The other girls had their hearts in their mouths upon hearing the statement. "ONEECHAN?!" they said in unison. But, Kuro just shrugged and gave a mischievous smile to them.

_"She's gonna sell us!"_ the girls, somehow thought the same thing.

"Huh? Deal? You're pretty confident about that don'tcha?"

"... My deal is if my side wins, you and the rest of your brothers will leave us alone for the whole week. Blood sucking or sexual harassing on any of us are probihited." Ayato grinned at Kuro's words.

"And if I win, you'll pay for the PSV. ALSO, we can do anything we want to you for the rest of the night. Tomorrow."

"Tch. What a pain" Subaru scoffed.

"Oi, Subaru! You do it!" Ayato ordered.

"Hah?! Why the hell should I?!"

"Just do it" the red-haired said as he threw the darts to Subaru.

"You stupid human sure about the deal you made?" the albino vampire asked the black-haired human.

"... Worried?"

"HAH?! Why should I be worried of you foolish humans!" Subaru retorted, shooting the dart in his hand and it hit directly on the bullseye. He smirked. Another one - also nailed on the bullseye. The girls held their breath when he shot the last dart. If it hit the same spot again, the boys will be torturing them.

**THUMP**

Subaru frowned. The dart fell just shyly at the outer ring of the bullseye.

"Heh. That's not on the bullseye but can you do better than that?" Subaru mocked.

"Maybe... If Angela nailed the shot" Kuro replied.

"Eh?!" Angela gasped.

"OI! I thought you're gonna do it!" Ayato intervened.

"I didn't say I'll do it. Plus, hearing from someone who said _"I"_ in the deal earlier and asked someone else do it. This doesn't consider cheating at all, right?" Kuro said.

"Oneechan... I'm not sure about this..." Angela complained.

"You'll be fine... Just..." Kuro tapped Angela's shoulders.

"Aim the target." Angela inhaled deeply and positioned herself to shoot her first dart.

"... I thought she's colour-blinded" Subaru stated to Kuro.

"Yes. Yes she is. But, she's..."

The dart nailed on the same spot Subaru's darts were.

"... A special girl when it comes to a game with targets..." Kuro finished her sentenced when the other two darts also nailed on the bullseye. Ayato and Subaru gaped at the tiny girl. And the other girls sighed in relief.

"You're kidding me? That's stupid! She didn't just nailed the darts on the same spot!" the boys shouted in disbelief.

"Aw... I thought that I could have Mayu-san with me tomorrow night" Kanato sighed, couldn't helped himself from feeling disappointed at his brothers' defeat.

"... Heh. Baka" Shuu said with a smirk on his face.

"... Gr... Another one" Ayato growled at Kuro.

"This time, we'll just throw one dart and the one with the nearest with the bullseye wins..." he stated the condition of victory. He tossed the dart to Kuro and shot his dart first. The dart fell on the outer bullseye.

"You next" he said.

"..." Kuro looked at the dartboard while her fingers played with the dart.

"What's wrong? You can withdraw if you want" Ayato leered. Kuro smiled and shot her dart. Right inside the inner bullseye! Ayato clicked his tongue and turned around.

"Well, that was lucky of me" Kuro said.

"AHH! Whatever! I'm leaving! Dammit... This doesn't make sense at all..." Subaru said, then, leaving the playroom - annoyed to the fact that he had lose to a girl in a simple game.

"... Ah... In the end, we can't disturb any of you for a week... Succubus-chan is so mean..." Laito sighed.

"Hmph! Not that all of you will do as the deal goes..." Kuro mumbled under her breath.

"... Racy-chan... You don't have to feel lonely alright~ Laito-kun will keep you company even if I can't drink your blood... Or touch you~"

"Leave me alone will you?" Lacie replied. Kuro walked away from the room.

"Oneechan?" Yui called.

"I'm just going to the kitchen for a drink. You wanna come along?" Kuro said.

"O-okay..."

* * *

"... You know... I dreamt about all of us when we were little at the church" Yui stated to Kuro.

"You must've missed the church already..." the raven said.

"I couldn't say no about that..." the blonde answered.

"... I felt safer outside than inside the mansion before all of you came... At school also... Even though, Ayato-kun being so possessive of me all the time..."

Kuro sipped her drink and sighed.

"I know... Yui. We're here now with you. I don't want you to remember those times when you're alone in this mansion. Please just stop it. You have us now 'kay?"

"Oneechan... Even if you said that... I felt guilty for dragging-"

"Yui" Kuro cut off Yui's words.

"...Sorry..." Yui apologised. Kuro smiled at the blonde and patted her head silently before leaving her alone in the kitchen. Yui sighed and sat on the chair, sipping her drink little by little when a light tap on her head shocked her.

"Kyaa!"

"Oi, slow down your voice dammit. Why do you always shocked when I greet you. Jeez..."

"That's because Ayato-kun did that without warning... Huh, thank goodness I don't get heart attack when you brothers did that all the time..." Yui said. Ayato silenced for a moment. That's rare to see Yui being so brave to tell what she thinks.

"Ayato-kun?" Yui called at the surprised vampire. Ayato snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the beautiful blonde in front of him - even though, she's flat-chested.

"Oi, Chichinashi. Can you make me takoyaki?"

Yui gaped at Ayato's words. Did he just asked her to make him takoyaki nicely?

"Umm..."

"If you don't want then you can get out from the kitchen" Ayato said.

"Well... You asked me nicely... I'll do it for you then..." Yui replied. She wasted no time to prepare the necessary things to cook the takoyaki. As she cook the redhead's favourite food, she peeked at the rebellious vampire that was silently sitting beside the counter - waiting for his takoyaki patiently. She admitted that it was pretty abnormal of him to behave as such. Usually he would disturbed her when doing anything at all.

"Is it finished?" he asked when seeing Yui placing the last takoyaki on the plate and pouring its sauce on the takoyaki. Yui nodded. Ayato smiled blissfully at the blonde causing her to blush at the rare sight of him smiling so adorably until...

"Here, you eat" Ayato shoved a takoyaki into Yui's mouth.

"OUCH! Ayato-kun! It's still hot!" Yui complained. Ayato only laughed at her looks.

"You should see your face, Chichinashi! It's funny as hell. What you think I'm being nice to you because of the deal? Pfft... That deal's gone now." Ayato looked at the girl who was saying nothing to fight him back.

"What's wrong huh, Chichinashi? Did your tongue burned that much?" he sneered. Yui looked at Ayato with teary eyes and slapped away his hand when he tried to pat her head.

"AYATO-KUN IS AN IDIOT!" Yui shouted at him, then, scurried away from the kitchen, crying.

"O-oi! How dare you said Ore-sama an idiot! Come back here!" Ayato shouted back. After a short moment, he scratched his head and sighed.

"... Why the hell did that happened each time I tried to... !?" the vampire halted his words and looked around. No one's there to notice what he was about to say right? Ayato sighed of relief. But why is he being so ashamed of? It's not like he copied what Kuro did to Yui in oder to gain Yui's smile. He shook his head and unintentionally blushed while pouting.

"No way I would do what Pest did to Yui..." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**オリジナル クラックタス の コナー****(ORIGINAL CHARACTERS' CORNER)**

**Kuro : Yo, minna. Welcome to ****オリク****Corner!**

**Lacie : Oneechan seems happy today...**

**Nichola : She won every fight today that's why...**

**Kuro : Ehehe... Sure it is! You should see Subaru's and Ayato's faces. It's hilarious! I need to make sure they make that face all the time.**

**Lacie : Oneechan is a do-S.**

**Nichola : Ignore her. Anyway, talking about the boys, today's guest is... **

**Laito : Nfu~ Hello Bitch-chans~**

**Lacie : Wait, you aren't allowed to come out before we call your name!**

**Laito : Ah, really? Well, I'm out now~ There's no helping it do we~**

***Nichola and Lacie scooted away from Laito***

**Nichola : *whispers* Why is he our guest today? **

**Lacie : *whispers* The creator had invited him. We can't do anything about it...**

**Laito : What are you two talking about? **

**Lacie : NOTHING!**

**Nichola : Now, let us just continue on with our session shall we?**

**Kuro : Okay... We're going to tell the readers a thing or few about us and our specialties this time.**

**Laito : *smirks* Specialties? I-**

**Kuro : *smacks Laito's face* OC ONLY! *pushes him away***

**Laito : Aw... That's a waste now isn't it? Oh well, so we draw the cards?**

**Nichola : Yes, pull out a card from this box and tell the readers, the details written on it.**

**Laito : Got it~ *draws a card* Eh~ I got Lacie's~**

**Lacie : (O.O|||) **

**Laito : Hm... So what do we get here? Oh... Lacie is a genius in Matematics and Technological Programming. She is also a very sexy girl who once worked as a model~**

**Lacie : WAIT! I don't remember that written on the card!**

**Laito : *grins* What model were you, Racy-chan? Now, I'm curious~ Is it -**

**Kuro : *kicks the perverted vampire away* Haa... This is going to a long session... Lacie you can carry on...**

**Lacie : *sighs* I swear to god I'm gonna kill the creator for inviting that guy here...**

**Me : I'm shorrrryyyyyyy~ *eats ice cream***

**Lacie : *glares at me* YOU-**

***scene cut***

**Lacie : Well, let's just continue. Like Laito said... I'm a genius in Maths and Programming. I hate factual subjects for sure. I used to lived with my mother before... She was murdered.**

**Kuro : Alright... Next one is... Angela-chan! She is an intelligent girl who is very timid and she had a minor xenophobia. She have a perfect eyesight before she was involved in the accident that killed both of her parents. But when she is serious, she might be a little different from the usually timid girl. She have a very excellent marksmanship skills. I give her that. **

**Nichola : And I have Mayu's card. Mayu was the last among us and she is also a smart girl. She skipped a grade in elementary school and that's why shes in the same class as Angela. She is a very talented fashion designer and actually, most of our clothes were made by her.**

**Laito : Hm... Including Racy-chan's clothes?**

**Lacie : *ignores Laito* Next is ... Urgh... It's yours Nichola.**

**Nichola : *clears throat* Shut up and read it...**

**Lacie : Hm... Nichola is a dumb person who doesn't excel in science especially in chemistry...**

**Nichola : Why you-**

***scene cut - again***

**Kuro : I shouldn't bring both of them along...**

**Laito : Nfu~ Cat fight again~ Well, how about I continue the rest.**

**Kuro : Sure and don't be too indecent**

**Laito : Nerd-chan is excels mostly in factual subjects especially Chemistry. She was living with her father until... Oh... *silence for a while* **

**Me : Her father died due to suicide**

**Kuro : YOU *KY! *kicks me out of the room* The last one should be me right? (KY is an abbreviation for Kuki Yomenai. a person who is unable to read a situation)**

**Laito : Nfu~ Succubus-chan is a real meanie... You shouldn't do that you know...**

**Kuro : Gr... Last one is me! **

**Lacie : Oneechan doesn't need the card...**

**Nichola : She's good at everything anyway...**

**Kuro : Shut up both of you!**

**Laito : Succubus-chan is a short-tempered person is she... But, she couldn't possibly capable of doing anything isn't it~ Surely she got one or two weakness to be revealed of~**

**Lacie : Ah, speaking of weaknesses! Oneechan-**

**Kuro : *shoots tranquilizer at Lacie* Time to sleep, kids...**

***Nichola and Laito raises their hands***

**Nichola : What a disaster in this session. Well, people see you in the next chapter!**

**Laito : I regret being here a bit though... Hm? What's this? *picks up a paper on the floor* Oh, it's note from the author.**

_**"I'm sorry to have made all of you wait for quite some time. I was a little busy with other things and I had so little idea to even write this chapter... I almost forgot to do this corner and tell me what do you want to know about the girls (my OCs). I would gladly tell them to you in the next chapter. And if you want a side story. Do leave your opinions in the reviews~ AND GOOD NIGHT BOTH OF YOU~**_

_** -**__**安崎クロ**__**(the Author)**_

**Laito : Good night? **

***Kuro shoots both of them with the tranquilizer***

**Kuro : That's all. ****..****Bye bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Ya, minna. Ohisashiburi~ Genki? Hehe.. Yes! Chapter 12! Yeah I know... _"Why is it so long for you to upload this chapter ha?!" _Don't kill me... T^T Anyway enjoy and don't forget to leave your precious review~ Thanks for your support~**

Pairings : Shuu x Kuro , Reiji x Nichola , Laito x Lacie , Ayato x Yui , Kanato x Mayu ,Subaru x Angela

**DISCLAIMERS : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS~ I ONLY OWN MY OCS~**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Mayu looked down to the meal in front of her after the butler served her. Nothing suspicious but why was she there again? The girl stared around her. All of her sisters were there in the dining hall, as well as the Sakamaki brothers. Everyone were eating their dinner. Yes, of course... It's the monthly dinner for the brothers and them, as well. Her silver eyes scanned around the dining table as if she was really oblivious of the situation. Even though, she pretty much knew what's going on. Everyone were very much quiet as they ate their food until she heard a certain perv talking or more precisely trying to harass one of her older sisters.

"...Nee, Racy-chan... You aren't eating much this lately aren't you? Want Laito-kun to spoon feed you? Nfu~" Laito said to Lacie with a smile to the blonde who only ate little from her plate.

"I'm can help myself, thank you" Lacie rejected the male vampire.

"Aww... Too bad... I don't usually share my macaron with others, you know..."

"I don't really like sweet things" Lacie replied.

"Hm? You don't? You liar~"

Subaru growled. He hoped that Laito could just shut up and for once stopped bothering with the blonde. It pissed him off when they started making noises when it was silent before.

"... Laito." Reiji called out for the third son in the Sakamaki household.

"Huh... Again, Reiji... Fine. Fine~ I'll stop" Laito said as he pouted. Lacie mentally sighed of relief after Laito silenced but she knew that will be more to come.

"...Nee, Teddy... What shall we eat next? How about the cookies Yui-san made for us? Kuku.." Kanato said. Mayu gulped at the sight of the little psychopath with the fork in his hand, crushing the cookies into bits.

"Mayu-san? Why aren't you eating your food?" he suddenly turned to the girl beside him with a smile - rather intimidating to Mayu.

"... Umm... I'm not particularly hungry..." she answered slowly. There were hints of fear in her voice causing Kanato to smirk.

"Is it? ...Or, are you just scared of me?" the purple-haired vampire said. Mayu looked away from Kanato.

"... When someone is talking to you, look at that person,you little idiot!" Kanato shouted at her.

"Kanato-san can have all of my deserts" Mayu blurted in response of the shout and from the fear of being stabbed with the fork in the vampire's hand.

"Ah... You're giving me your deserts. All of them?" Kanato asked. His boiling temper cooled down in the instant of hearing the word _deserts_. Mayu peeked at Kanato and nodded.

"Hehe... Teddy... She's giving us her desserts because she's scared of us. Well, that wasn't bad actually" Kanato chuckled. Mayu mentally sighed of looked around again and her attention directed at an empty seat beside her older sister Kuro. The little girl noticed that the raven from time to time glancing at the seat.

_'Ah, yes... That Shuu-san's seat'_ she recalled. In that second, those sable orbs met her argent ones. Kuro tilted her head and smiled - gesturing if everything's alrght at her side. Mayu just smiled. Though, she was terrified to the fact that she had to sit beside Kanato during the entire dinner.

_'Truthfully, I'm very scared of Kanato-san. But I have to be brave! For my sisters!'_ her inner self said.

"That _Gokutsubushi_... Again, he's not here. Talking about no effort to even go for our monthly dinner party."

_'Eh?Reiji-san...'_

"That will be all for today" Rattling sounds of the chairs moved broke the short moment of silence in the dining hall as everyone left the room. Mayu didn't budge however. She was waiting for everyone especially Kanato to leave.

"And what are you waiting for Mayu?" Reiji asked the girl.

"U-um. I-it's nothing. I'll leave now" Mayu said. She hastily leave the dining hall.

"That human girl... Seriously..." Reiji murmured to himself.

"Mayu-san" Kanato's voice startled Mayu as soon after she thought she was going to be alone after the dinner. Mayu turned around with fear which Kanato could see in her eyes - he found it very enjoyable.

"I need to talk with you for a while. Would you come with me?" he said as he reached out his hand to the girl in front of him. Mayu gulped at his words. Don't say he is going to bring her to that place again...

"Nee?"

Mayu stared at Kanato's hand with distrust. She was too scared to reject him and she definitely against the idea of being bitten right on the spot. She heeded the fact that Kanato have an incredibly short fuse. In the end, she reluctantly grabbed Kanato's hand and followed him as he brought her to one of the gardens in the manor.

"Can you pick up those roses for me?" Kanato said with a smile spread across his face. One that Mayu couldn't translate its meaning at all.

* * *

At the other side of the mansion, in a certain room, a white-haired creature sighed. She was already worn out from the activities that night and decided to take a bath then hit the sack right after.

"Hm... I wonder what's Mayu doing right now... She wasn't there when I visit her room earlier..." she said.

"Even Yui-neechan as well... But I kinda knew who might be kidnapping her since Kuro-neechan was angry earlier..." Angela laughed softly.

"... I miss the church..." Angela said as she get out of the tub and wrapped herself after feeling tired of soaking in the water.

"Haa~ That feels better!"

The white-haired human quickly moved towards the sink where her all of her clothes are until-

**BA-THUMP**

Angela gulped. Wait... She know that sound...

"Oi" the timid lady jumped at the sudden 'greet'. She turned around and gasped at the sight of a certain albino vampire.

"Subaru-san!" Subaru shut the girl's mouth in an instant.

"Ssh!" he shushed her. Angela blushed. What the heck is Subaru doing in her bathroom?!

"Tch! That little bastard! Where the hell did he go? Running off when I turned to my back just for a while" another voice shocked the girl.

_'Ah? No way! It's Ayato-san! Oh no... Please don't let him come in!'_ Angela prayed in her heart.

"Ha? Wait... This thing **(crashed wall)** ... It must be Subaru's fault. Tch! So, he is with that little Albino weep. OI!" Ayato said with enraged tone. Subaru looked at the door as the redhead banged it.

"OI! You little bastard! Get the hell outta there. You ate my takoyaki don'tcha?!" Ayato roared from the outside. Subaru clicked his tongue but still remained silent.

"You want me to drag you out hah?!" Ayato said.

"**DON'T GET IN!**" Subaru yelled when hearing the doorknob being grabbed.

"Ha?" Ayato let go of the doorknob with a frown and growled.

"Just don't enter" the albino vampire said.

"Hell no" the redhead simply replied. Blood vein popped on Subaru's temple and he crashed his fist onto the sink - splitting in into two much to Angela's shock.

"**DON'T!**" he shouted.

"What the fuck's wrong with you? Did your head overheated or something? Tch! Hiding after you did something wrong. Seriously like a bratty little brother. Whatever, this is no fun anymore. I'm outta here" Ayato said before leaving the room. Subaru sighed of relief and eyed Angela. Which resulted a 360 degree change of expression on his pretty face. His face turned bright red at the sight of the girl who is only wrapped with a towel - exposing way too many skin to him.

"A-a-a-a AHHHHH! D-damn! Whatthehellareyouthinkingwearingonlyyourtowel?!" he said, panic and embarrassed.

"It's Subaru-san's fault to just barge into someone's bathroom!" Angela said. Subaru stepped back and tried to cover his red face.

"U-uruse! I-i'm outta here!"

"Ha? W-" Before Angela could finish her words, the albino vampire slammed shut the door and run away from the room - leaving the girl puzzled with his attitude.

* * *

Mayu sighed of relief. It has been quite some time after dinner and after Kanato brought her along for a walk around the manor. She was terrified at first to the fact that she was forced to go to the cemetery together with Kanato to visit their mother's grave. But it seems that Kanato is in good mood that night when he only wanted to walk around the estate and decided not to drink her blood since he had drunk her blood the early evening.

"Ah, Mayu. What are you doing here this late?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Kuro.

"Oneechan... Ah, I was walking around with Kanato-san earlier and I was planning to go to Angela-neechan's room" Mayu replied the raven.

"Ah, really? He didn't do anything weird to you now did he?" Kuro asked. Mayu shook her head.

"He didn't..."

"That's good then. I should leave now. I'm at my room if anything happens."

"Ah, neechan..." Mayu grabbed Kuro's sleeve as she was about to leave.

"Hm?"

"... N-nothing... See you later then" the girl said. Kuro stared for a moment at her little sister and patted her head.

"You've been working hard are you? You're getting braver Mayu. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. Well, maybe Kanato is kinda creepy but you can handle it don't you?" she praised Mayu. The purple-haired girl smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Neechan! I'll go to Angela-neechan's room now! See ya!"

"Yea. Yea."

Kuro stared at Mayu leaving until she completely disappeared from her sight and glanced at the dark hallway. Her eyes then looked at the garden outside.

"Hm..." she hummed as she walked down the hallway towards her room when she suddenly decided to stop by in Yui's room to check her out - just in case a certain redhead bullies her.

_'That bird-brained best not bullying her'_ she thought, opening the door.

"Oi Yu-" Kuro's word stopped halfway upon the sight of Ayato snuggling close to her sleeping sister. She froze in her place for a second but later, a serene smile carved on her face. "Seriously..." she whispered to herself as she closed back the door behind her slowly. She sighed.

"That brat should be more honest with himself" she chuckled to herself before leaving the area.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

A short chapter, yes I know. I apologised for the wait of the new chapters. I'm in college and lately have become busy with my works and it's so not easy to connect to any internet connection here. Damn island.

Oh well. So... I thank you for those who gave me the idea in the review and you could PM some if you want to. It would help me a lot and again. Thanks for reading. Until later. Oh, and don't forget to review~~~ Oh and if any of you guys is kind enough to help me with my grammatical mistakes I would be so happy~~~ PM me if interested *chu*


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was dark and silent as always in the eerie estate of the Sakamaki. A pair of emerald eyes stared into the night sky with boredom and tiresome. He didn't even know why he was so tired. It's not like he did much that night. Pranking some of his brothers, making fun of Pest, bullying Chichinashi and hide himself from being killed by any of them. The third son of the family sighed as he sat up on the roof of the mansion.

"Tch. This is boring. I wonder if that pest still with Chichinashi..." Ayato said when he noticed a familiar figure of a certain blonde walking out of the mansion to the garden below his place.

"Hee... Just when I was wondering where you might be..." the redhead grinned as he teleported himself behind Yui - going totally unnoticed by her as he trailed the blonde. Ayato impishly smiled and teleported himself away from Yui as she turned around at times. He landed silently on one of the tree branches when he noticed that the blonde was only going to the lake to see Kuro as she was resting there with an instrument in her hands.

"Oneechan" Yui called out for the raven.

"Ah Yui... What are you doing here?" Kuro asked her sister.

"I thought Oneechan might need some supper" the blonde answered as she nonchalantly invited herself to sit beside the raven on the deck - dipping her bare feet into the water after placing a container filled with sandwiches in between them.

"Thanks..." Kuro conveyed,taking one sandwich to fill her empty stomach since the early evening. The redhead clicked his tongue.

_'That damn Chichinashi. She always got some time for that Pest and not for Ore-sama. How dare she... She didn't even search for me after Pest punched me earlier. Heh. I guess I should prepare some decent punishment for her'_ Ayato's mind monologued. He was attempting to leave when the conversation down there caught his attention.

"... I thought you were searching for that bird-brained brat earlier..." Kuro said. Ayato looked back to the two.

"I was..." Yui sighed causing the redhead's jade eyes widened. His flame of his anger and annoyance was somehow engulfed by the answer Yui gave to Kuro.

"Hee... Really? In the end he was no where to be found isn't it? Heh. That brat sure sulk like a kid... It was just a light punch anyway. Couldn't be THAT hurt..." Kuro joked. Ayato pouted. And down there too, Yui went pouting at Kuro's joke as her carnelian eyes threw an unamused look at the raven.

"Ah... There goes your 'Haha...Very funny' look."

"... It's not funny. Ayato-kun may be a vampire but he can still feel pain. And with that light punch of yours being able to make someone flying... Then, cracked a wall..." Yui said as she shot a questioning stare at the raven who looked away in guilt.

"Oneechan. Make sure you apologised to Ayato-kun later. And to Reiji-san as well since you cracked the wall" the blonde supposed.

"Haa? To that crackpot alchemist too? It's not my fault that the wall cracked."

Yui sighed. "... Huh... You should make use of that extra strength you have."

"Well, I already did" Kuro answered.

"Other than violence I mean" Yui retorted sending a painful blow on the raven.

"If words and looks can kill... I think you're a successful assassin by now Yui..." Kuro stated. The blonde stood up and pat away the dust on her skirt.

"Whatever you said Oneechan. Do what I said okay! I'm going back to the mansion. Bye" she said then making her way back to the mansion. The redhead up on the tree smiled and teleported away - of course he was totally unaware of the Kuro's eyes looking at him just before he left and the smile carved on her face.

* * *

Laito stared at the girl in front of her as she busy flipping through the pages of the thick book. Not long after that, blood veins popped on her temples as she roughly turned the pages. "Argh! Why the hell are there so many words in one page? My eyes can't stand this" she groaned,later slamming her head on the book.

"It's way too boring... Stupid history... Why do you have to be so damn plain and boring?" she murmured under her breath. Her pink's eyes squinted at the brunette male vampire opposing her seat who noticeably staring at her and then back to the fashion magazine in his hands.

"Laito. I thought we're supposed to do the research on Japanese history for our History School Project" she said - purposely stressing on the word _History School Project_ in her sentence.

"Hm? Ah... Later. Racy-chan do it first" Laito answered with plain tone causing the blonde to drop her jaws. The usual sing-song tone was gone? Poor Lacie dropped her head and raised a white flag on her head. The situation was getting on her nerves quite fast. Being with him is one thing. And with history books are another. Added with the fact he wasn't even interested to help her is even more... Lacie felt like banging her head to the wall till it crushed. Her brain was overheated!

* * *

**FLASHBACK;**

_Lacie yawned as she stretched her arms. History class just ended and thruthfully she had enough for one night. 'Ah... My body feels so tired... Thanks for nothing to old history and that damn perv' she complained in her mind._

_"Racy-chan~" Laito's voice sent shiver down the girl's spine._

_'There he goes'_

_"Hm~? What's wrong with you, Racy-chan? You seems pretty anemic" the brunette asked with his long sharp fingers resting on Lacie's shoulder._

_"... Did I suck too much blood last night~? Nfu~" he whispered in her ears causing the hair on the girl's nape stood up as his cold lips touched her ears._

_"Ano... Laito-kun?" a voice called out - the second when Laito bore his fangs to bite Lacie's ear. Laito's eyes twitched in hidden annoyance but he straightened up to face the girl who called his name, along with a few girls accompanying her._

_"Oh~ What do we have here~? A group of beautiful Bitch-chan~ How may I help you, my dear ladies?" he asked with his usual flirtatious voice._

_"Well it's about History project... Um... I was wondering if you have a partner for the project... If you still doesn't have one then-"_

_"You want to be my partner?" Laito interjected. The girls nodded but Laito just smiled and rested his chin on Lacie's shoulder._

_"Nfu~My apologies, dear~ I already chose mine~" the vampire answered. The blonde's jaws dropped in disbelief. _

_"Nee, Racy-chan?" _

_Lacie admitted defeat and slammed her head on the table. She mentally cried at the choice she never had in the first place. Her luck in school to escape him slapped her back in the face, thanks to the perverted vampire. Why does she have to be with this perverted vampire?!_

_"But Miyori-san seemed-" the girl tried to win Laito but the brunette ignored her. The girl ran away in response to his silence and ignorance._

_"Please disappear..." Lacie chanted like she used to._

**FLASHBACK ENDS;**

* * *

Lacie sprang awake when a loud noise echoed through the mansion. She stood up and ran outside of the library with panicked face.

"What the heck happened?" she asked - noticing Angela running down the hallway.

"Hm... It must be Subaru again..." Laito said as he strode out of the library followed by Lacie to the entrance hall. Which was already messed. Apparently, it weren't only the two of them and Angela. The rest of the mansion's residers were also there. And Subaru who was rampaging at the centre of the hall with Kuro avoiding every single attack from him.

"Oi. Oi. You're gonna destroy this whole place..." Kuro said. She backed away in wary from the angry albino vampire.

"SHUT UP!" Subaru roared before sending a fist straight towards the raven forcing her to run away from his line of attack in haste.

"Geez... You sure don't hear things out first huh? Well, shit if that's what you want... You want a fight? I'll give you a fight. I'll hit that hard head of yours so you'll at least listen to what I have to say" Kuro said in annoyance. Grasping her fingers into fists, she blocked every attack from Subaru without failure for a few seconds. Agggravated with all the blockades, Subaru shouted and teleported behind Kuro then sending a low roundhouse kick to her. The raven gasped when her legs were swept by Subaru's kick - making her fall to the floor and giving the chance for the vampire to punch her face right away. Kuro avoided the fist in the critically last seconds before it landed on her face which may crushed her tiny skull. The marble floor down her cracked into thousands, enough to prove how powerful his fists are.

The black-haired girl kicked Subaru away from her and sent him flying to the doors later busting in open as the male vampire crashed on it. "Argh! You bitch!" he growled.

Kuro panted. "I don't know what happened exactly, Subaru. But with you trying to kill me is a prove that something bad might have angered you and it might involve me or my name. Spit it out" she said.

"Who the hell mess with my coffin?! It's you right?!" Subaru hollered. Kuro frowned.

"Coffin?"

"Don't act like you DON'T KNOW!" Kuro flipped away from the albino when he was about to grab her. Her sable orbs were quick to look back at Ayato who was grinning behind Yui.

"You son of a..." she cursed. The raven grabbed Subaru's fists and kneed his abdomen. Later releasing his hands, spinning around and gave him another kick to the abdomen.

"Fuck!" Subaru cursed. He held his abdomen in pain, a little taken aback with the strength the girl possessed to the point of being able to hurt him physically. The night turned dark when the clouds covered the moon, ceasing the moonlight from reaching the earth. The raven just stood there with a sigh.

"I don't know what will this make you think but whatever happened to your coffin isn't my fault. It's Ayato..." Kuro explained.

"Like I'll buy that" Subaru replied. Kuro's shoulders dropped. Behind her, the other residences of the mansion were amazed by the boldness showed by the human girl. The vampire brothers were entirely amused and noted of the girl's capabilities. She made Subaru's wild tantrums look like a child's tantrums. While for the girls, they were absolutely worried and horrified to the possibilities that could happen to Kuro. The moonlight started to illuminate the earth's surface again.

"Then I'll knock your senses to that head. Before mine roll away" Kuro said when Subaru charged at her as fast as lightning. The raven moved to the side and spinned around to Subaru's back later deflecting Subaru back kick. She stepped back in full awareness. Her breath were getting shorter and faster. She knew that if she doesn't end the fight quickly, she will tire and Subaru WILL kill her without thinking. Kuro took a deep breath before charging straight at the boy. She leaped to the side to avoid Subaru's fist and quickly ramming her fist hard on Subaru's right cheek - taking him off guard. The raven's eyes shone as she grinned. She wasted no time to pound on his body and kicked him like her personal punchbag. The other vampires(except for Shuu) gaped at the unexpected sight of their delinquent brother being beaten up by the girl. "Oneechan..." the girls called in unison with awkward beads of sweat on her head.

As soon after Kuro satisfied beating Subaru to pulp, she stopped. The albino dropped on the ground - gritting his teeth in distress and embarrassment. He was defeated by a HUMAN?! Subaru dropped unconscious.

"Hope that knock some senses into your head, you hasty little piece of brat" Kuro said with a heavy sigh. The raven paused. She turned her head to Ayato causing the redhead to look away. Her glare caused all of her sisters shrunk in fear.

"**AYATO...OHOHOO... YOU'RE A DEAD MEAT, YOU BRAINLESS SHIT! I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO HELL FOR MAKING SUBARU ALMOST KILL ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**" she roared angrily. Yui looked to her back and noticed that the redhead was already gone. It seems that he had already ran away in the first place before Kuro ran into the mansion - starting her mission to hunt down the real culprit of her demise that night.

* * *

Both Subaru and Ayato glared at Kuro who was sitting across them. Their body ached all over due to the fight which adds more annoyance to them at the sight of the girl who they didn't even managed to defeat.

"What the hell man... She way stronger than I expected" Ayato muttered silent with dissatisfaction. Subaru grunted and sunk into the couch - not even bothering to say anything of his defeat.

"That's because you attacked bluntly and hastily. Geez... Don't blame you were off guard. It makes me feel bad that I have to beat Subaru up because of you bird-brain... I half-heartedly apologised to the albino after scolding his redhead brother. Subaru banged his fist on the table in between them, splitting it into half with a growl.

"Don't apologise if you don't even mean it woman" he growled.

"I mean it. At least half of it" Kuro retorted.

"I understand it's annoying to have someone messing up with your bed but you sure need relax before blaming it on someone. Not mention. Who the hell would be stupid enough as a culprit to leave his own name when doing prank?" Kuro continued. Subaru and her looked at Ayato.

"Hey, you reaped what you sow, Pest. You shouldn't bug Ore-sama when he was having a meal. That's just what you got in exchange. And also, Subaru's the perfect one to make your life miserable. He took my takoyaki too anyway" Ayato said. The two grasped their fingers into fists, ready to kill the redhead when a cough halted their intentions. Reiji.

"What should I expected after all from a bunch of delinquents in this mansion" he said. Kuro looked away with a bored expression.

"Tch. So noisy" Ayato complained, scratching his head.

"... Whatever you say" Subaru grumbled. Reiji adjusted his glasses. His eyes narrowed as he held back his anger to the attitude given by the three problematic children of the mansion.

"I see. No words of apology then? You reaped what you sow was it?" he stated. The three looked at Reiji as his red eyes glowed.

Kuro growled. "That son of a bitch Reiji... How dare he..." she grumbled as she swept the dust on the floor, sighing all the way. Also, with a shameless blank face sweeping the dust to a certain redhead who was cleaning the windows. The redhead coughed wildly - forcing him to turn and looked at the raven who whistled innocent while sweeping the dusts to his face.

"Why you little- You wanna go hah?!" he said.

"What? I didn't even bug a single hair on you!" Kuro replied.

"You sweep the dusts to my face on purpose did you?!" Ayato asked.

"When?" Kuro hummed innocently. Just about Ayato want to pounce on the raven, the ground shook.

"Oh will you both shut up!" Subaru hollered after removing the debris away from the door. Both Kuro and Ayato looked at the albino vampire - a rather same idea popped in their head.

"Take this!" Ayato said as he sprayed his younger brother with the spray he was supposed to use on the windows. Kuro also, not leaving behind any chances for a payback, swept the dusts to the albino causing him to back away - shielding his eyes from being blinded by the two imps in human skins.

"S-stop!What the- Argh!"

From a corner of the room, a pair of pink eyes observed the three teens. The blonde sighed but later, carving a smile on her pretty face.

"Yui. What are you grinning at?" Lacie startled her.

"Lacie! You scared me... Ehehe... Nothing much. You?"

"Huh... Finally get myself out of that library... Thank god Laito is somewhat lazy tonight. So I'm safe for the time being" Lacie answered Yui's question. She eyed the three whom Yui had her eyes on before.

"Those three are still at it again? Geez... They should seriously need a life. Especially Oneechan..." the blonde beauty said as she flipped her hair off her shoulder, then leaving the lounge. Yui looked back at the three. She jumped a little when she noticed a certain pair of emerald eyes staring at her. The blonde looked around her and later, blushing all over the sudden before leaving the area.

"Oi, Ayato don't you dare look away when I'm talking!" Without warning, a broom fell hard on his head.

"**OI!** That's Ore-sama's head you're messing with!"

* * *

"Alright everyone. It's time for us to go to school" As usual at the beginning of dusk, Reiji's voice instructed the other residences to enter the limousine. Reiji adjusted his glasses when seeing a trio walking pass him with desolate sighs.

"I hope you three learned your lessons" he said. His red eyes stared at the them. The three only gave him and annoyed blank glare before looking at each other then looked away, clicking their tongue.

"Annoying..." Ayato said.

"Shut up, bird-brained" Kuro replied.

"You're the last I wanna hear than from" Subaru growled.

"Hai. Hai. Move along" Reiji said.

"... Noisy Shichisan Megane..."

"Couldn't agree more..." Both Subaru and Kuro commented. Reiji just sighed and walked towards the limo.

Their arrival to Ryoutei Academy was pretty much usual, for the Sakamaki of course. The girls walked away from the crowd of fangirls and simply headed to their classes.

"Nee, Nee-chan. Are you sure you're okay? I mean Subaru _did _punched you last night didn't he?" Angela asked.

"Hm? Ah... That punch, well... I couldn't say it's okay. I barely avoided it" Kuro said as she stretched her arms.

"Yea, you did but it was seriously scary when you got into fights with both Ayato-san and Subaru-san. They could kill you... Don't do that again, nee Oneechan. Promise me?" Angela scolded the older female but she was only replied with a smile and a soft patting on the head.

"I can't promise you that. Plus, they were the ones who started it first. Oneechan is short-tempered after all... So..." Kuro replied causing Angela to puff her cheeks.

"If Oneechan won't promise, I won't go to class!" the girl said.

"Eh?! O-oi! You wanna skipped class? You must be kidding me. Are you on rebellious phase? Whatever it is don't skip class. I can't stand hearing that stick in the mud's lectures all night long!"

"Then, promise me."

"That's impossible I said!"

"Huh... This is so lame." Lacie sighed, her voice bored than ever as her carnelian eyes looked away from her sisters and quickly headed to class to avoid both fangirls and Laito. Nichola sighed at her sisters.

"Oneesan... I think you should also get to class if you don't want to hear Reiji-san's lecture" she said only to get an exasperate sigh from the raven.

"... I hate class..." Kuro groaned then immediately dismissing Angela from their argument and went straight to the class(which she will definitely skipped after homeroom).

* * *

Nichola sat on her seat and placed her bag on her desk angrily. "Seriously that stupid Lacie..." she mumbled irritated at Lacie's attitude at her before entering the class. With all her selfish demands. "I better study than obeying all her brattish demands. Exam's around the corner any-" the brunette's words stopped halfway when she noticed an envelope fell down from her book. Nichola stared at the unknown letter for a while and picked it up. Puzzled, she looked around. Who could've put the letter in the book when she was holding it in her hands all the time? Her heart started to beat fast as she open the envelope - only to be shocked with its contents. She dropped the envelope and covered her mouth, trembling.

Nichola could feel her stomach curled inside her as the things she ate earlier went up to her throat. Inside the envelope, revealed were photos of a girl whose head was severed and the other one cuffed and gagged. Her hazel eyes moved towards the written letter she took.

_I'M WATCHING AND I'M WAITING! IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO DIE, COME TO THE ABANDONED SHIRO HOSPITAL AT MIDNIGHT. TOP FLOOR, 13__TH__ ROOM. IF YOU CONTACT ANYONE, THE GIRL IN MY CAPTIVE SHALL MEET HER CREATOR AS FAST AS YOU COULD THINK._

Nichola breathed in and out in anxiety before crumpling the paper and shoved it into her pocket, along with the photos. But little did she know, one of the photo was dropped on the floor before it could fit into her pocket. She never noticed it as she already left her class.

* * *

It didn't took long for Nichola to reach the abandoned hospital. After paying the taxi and walked alone to the place, her mind started to regret her actions. Why would she be so stupid enough coming there alone?! Plus, she didn't even leave a clue of her situation because she was afraid of the victim's life.

The poor brunette gulped as her mind recalling Kuro's mad expression at her or worst, Reiji's sadistic punishments if she ever survived the night's unfortunate event. But! Not like she could sit tight and let her insane former teacher went around killing innocent girls. Plus, she was the one who started the whole thing. She can't let her sister does everything for her.

Nichola took a deep breath and made her way towards the hospital - silently praying for her own safety.

* * *

Reiji adjusted his glasses as he looked at the girls in front of her. There wer supposed to be six of them but...

"Mind explaining why is Nichola not around?" he asked with clearly annoyed tone. No one answered including his brothers who usually knew anything happened when a sacrificial bride ran away.

"Grrr... That idiot woman... Always running off like its no one's business!" Lacie groaned.

"Calm down, Lacie-neechan" Mayu said to the blonde.

"You're expecting me to calm down!? Listen her kid. Our heads are on the line here! Do YOU know what will THEY do to us if Nichola really ran away?" Lacie spat furiously at the girl.

"Lacie-neechan! Don't shout at Mayu!" Angela scolded Lacie.

"Shut up, Angela!"

"Nfu~ Racy-chan is so feisty tonight~" Laito commented as he leaned against the limo.

"Yea... Yea... Whatever" Ayato replied with absolutely zero interest. Since earlier, he was just playing around with a canned drink in his hands.

"Hm~ My cute brother seems pretty upset of something... What's wrong?" Laito asked. Ayato looked away. His face was showing boredom and he was pouting like a sulking child.

"Ah... I see... He was sulking because Bitch-chan is here~" Laito teased causing the redhead vampire spurted his drink. His hand was quick to grab Laito's collar.

"L-Like hell Oresama-"

"Jya~ Why are you so angry when I said that~?" Laito interjected his triplet brother.

"Shut up you SM freak" Ayato growled as he let go off Laito's collar.

"Oi, Pest!" the redhead called. His attention were now focused entirely at the raven at the other side of the limo who since earlier seemed busy clicking her iPod many times.

"What?" she replied without looking at Ayato.

"It's your fault that Nerd run away! Aren't you gonna search for her or something?" the redhead blamed the raven. Kuro stopped clicking on her iPod.

"How's that even my fault?" she asked, frowning.

"I don't know" Ayato answered making Kuro looked away and sighed.

* * *

Nichola looked at the dark hallway and gulped. Her mind thought of the girl Takamura kidnapped. After climbing the stairs to the floor stated in the letter, she stopped in her tracks. Her hazel eyes were entirely focused to her surrounding. She admitted that fear and anxiety were clouding her vision a little.

"And so you came after all, Miss Anne. Welcome" a voice so familiar to the brunette resonated in the hallway.

"Takamura-san. Set the free!" Nichola said.

"Aren't you supposed to call me sensei?"

"Some one like you is no fit as a teacher" the brunette retorted.

"Another one... Another... One... Why? Why?! Why the fuck are you all rejecting me?! Every single one of you!" Takamura roared in rage. Nichola stepped back in caution when hearing sound of metal clattering on the floor.

"Even my stupid wife... My daughters..." Takamura continued. Silently, Nichola grabbed the scalpel on the floor and crept towards the dark hallway as the unseen man continued to confess his terrible things he did after breaking out of the prison.

"... All of this happened because you revealed my secrets to everyone..." The place abruptly turned dead silent. Nichola stopped in her track when she noticed a dark figure ambushing her from behind. The brunette's eyes widened as she instinctively stepped back before the hard metal bar hit her.

"Your fault with that Miraculous Genius!" Takamura said, his eyes looked at Nichola through the night vision goggles he was wearing.

"DIE!" Nichola yelped and quickly ran away from the craze criminal while trying her best to avoid wild bullets on her way to the stairs.

"I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!" Takamura yelled, chasing after her to the rooftop.

"You have no where else to go, Nichola-san..." he said with a maniac grin plastered on his old face. The old man slammed open the door to the rooftop but later, he frowned when seeing no one on there and looked around, a dark laughter escaping from his mouth from time to time. Nichola grasped the scalpel in her hand and looked down to the old man below her place before jumping on him with the scalpel - only manages to leave a scratch on his face. Nichola stepped back and pointed the bloodied scalpel to Takamura.

"Aha... Hahahhahahahah!" he laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?!" Nichola asked with anger.

"I'm gonna enjoy raping your corpse! Hahaha!" Takamura said. His words sending chills to the brunette youth. Without wasting time, Nichola charged at her former teacher in attempt to paralyse his movement but surprisingly he was able to avoid almost all of her attacks and he made her released he scalpel in her hands. Nichola flipped backwards after sending a kick Takamura's chest making him stagger.

"That hurts!" Takamura hollered. He threw the metal bat equipped in his left hand at Nichola. Unfortunately, it took her off guard and made her stumbled down. Takamura laughed and grabbed her arm forcefully. He pointed a gun on Nichola's head with a wide lunatic grin.

"Playtime's over" he said.

"Iya!" It was just a quick silent among them as Takamura grinned. He was just about to pull the trigger when he felt searing pain on his fingers. In that split second, the gun sprang away from his grasp. One of his fingers was gone!

"Takamura Arai! You're under arrest for the convict of prison break and accusal of a series of murder cases!" Nichola broke into tears of joy upon knowing she was already safe from being killed.

"Nichola-neechan!" Angela's voice echoed in her ears. The brunette looked at the white-haired female in the helicopter holding a sniper in her arms while smiling at her. However, she noticed in Takamura's hand there was something else. Her eyes widened as she tried to pry his hand off hers. It was a grenade in his other hand!

"LET GO!" Nichola said as she kicked the man when he released the trigger of the grenade. Nichola quickly ran towards the helicopter but the grenade detonated first causing her to be thrown away due to the shockwave.

"Nichola-nee!" Angel apicked at the sight of the brunette hanging at the edge of the rooftop and along with the almodt dying Takamura clinging on her legs. Nichola gritted her teeth in distress on the weight on her legs. He tried to kick him off but he just laughed and said something to Nichola but barely heard by Angela who later witnessed Takamura's fall from the top floor to the ground.

* * *

"Nichola-nee!" Mayu shouted from afar after the helicopter landed. She hugged the brunette when she got off the chopper.

"T-tiny weep!" Ayato squeaked at the sight of Angela getting off the helicopter with Nichola. In addition to his fear, she was with a sniper.

"You- Ahhh! What are doing with that?!" Subaru panicky shouted in total horror at the sight of Angela carrying a sniper. Angela tilted her head innocently and obliviously.

"That sniper!" Subaru pointed to the oblivious girl.

"Oh! Why?" Angela asked innocently.

"DON'T play with THAT! Put it away! Put it away!" Subaru said as he quickly put the sniper away from Angela. Nichola giggled at the scene. She sighed of relief. That is when she felt her whole body started to become heavy. Everything went black after that.

* * *

**Alright! Finally the updated chapter after a almost half of the year ignoring this baby! T^T Don't kill meh. Here you go guys~ Enjoy~ Also, credits to bluebarnowl for the idea~ **

**Bonus scene :**

Nichola stared at the two youth in front of her and as she thought from the very beginning - both Reiji and Kuro were furious of her actions. Reiji adjusted his glasses while Kuro just sat there on the couch with her sable orbs burning holes into her sister.

"..." No words actually came out from their mouths. She was just about to open her mouth to speak when Kuro and Reiji lumped a pile of blank papers on the table in front of her.

"Write anything you wanna tell us on this papers..." they both said at the same time. Nichola gaped at the pile of papers.

"... Do you have any complaints?" Reiji asked. Once again when Nichola was about to speak, "Ei, on the papers... And better hurry because you're gonna send them to us in a week" Kuro interjected. Nichola's shoulders dropped as the two left the lounge - each carving an evil grin on their face.

"Good luck, Neechan..." Mayu said while peeking from the back of the couch. Nichola slammed her head on the table, crying.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER (AS USUAL) : I do not own Dialovers. I own my OCs only. Don't go stealing them :3**

**So, just a quick chapter since I'm in the mood to write now. hah! XD **

**Also, many thanks to bluebarnowl for helping me a lot. I love you so much for helping this humble me XD**

**Enjoy this chapter reader-sama~! **

_***Note : You may want to search the songs just to get the feels more. Also, I'm very much active in Quotev now so whoever likes coloured dialogues for better reading, you may check the this story (coloured dialogue version) **_

* * *

Chapter 14

_"Naa, Yukine! Why are you doing this?! Why are you leaving? I thought you would stay if I come back! Are you breaking our promise?" _

_The flame-haired little girl looked away and hid behind the adult male. No words come out of her mouth to reply the little raven who was being held by the clergymen._

_"You broke our promise! What about Mayu? What about the others?! You promise to take care of everyone with me when I returned!" the raven said again. The dam in her tears started to break when she cried. "YUKINE!" she yelled the name angrily with tears. But no matter how much she called for her, the girl never turned to see her and left with her new parent. Her visions were clouded by her tears._

_"... Come back... You're my only best friend..." _

* * *

Kuro shifted on her bed and opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the blinding lights. She sat up on her bed and wiped away her tears. Her eyes were dark and clouded in sadness. The raven was just about to move away from her bed when she felt a weight on her waist - making her look back at her bed only to find a certain lazy vampire sleeping beside her. And, shirtless. Her cheeks reddened in seconds as her sable eyes widened.

"AHH!" she screamed.

"Ngnn... So noisy..." Shuu said upon waking up. His voice husky and deep. His deep azure eyes stared at the trembling raven who was sitting on the floor, her face was entirely red like tomato.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked Kuro only to receive a pillow landing straight to his face.

"What are YOU doing on my bed?! SHIRTLESS? You pervert!" Kuro backfired angrily. Shuu chuckled.

"Sleeping... And you called me a pervert... Aren't you the real pervert here woman? Your face is so red... Like a tomato" he teased. A seductive smirk carved on his lips.

"GET THE HELL OUT OFF MY ROOM!" Kuro hollered but the blond vampire just chuckled again and lied back on the bed, burying himself in the pillows.

"I said GET OUT!"

* * *

Reiji looked up from his book when hearing the echo of Kuro's angry shout. "That gokutsubushi... Always causing mess in this early evening" he sighed as his hand reached out for his tea cup, only to found it empty.

"Nichola" he called. The brunette raised her head from the book she borrowed from Reiji. Her hazel eyes focused on his when he raised his empty teacup to her. She pouted.

"Do you have any problem? I could see you pouting" he said. Nichola looked away and walked to the trolley where she placed the teapot from earlier. The tea inside was still warm as she he poured the tea into the Reiji's teacup.

"... Hm. Thank you..." he thanked the brunette. Nichola nodded. She sighed silently. _(Serves me right for doing things by myself...)_ she complained in her heart. It has been a week since her accident with Takamura and for surely, Reiji was still not satisfied of her actions.

Reiji glanced at one of the papers from Nichola's punishment that she just submitted to him the early evening and sipped a little of his tea. "... It was shocking to know that you could fight. At the very least I will praise you for surviving you encounter with the 'criminal' ." he said. Nichola smiled awkwardly.

"Though... I disapprove of you acting on your own without my consent and for rushing off without telling anyone where you're going" Reiji words killed off Nichola's smile. She looked down to her feet.

"Is there anything you want to say?" the vampire asked.

"... I'm sorry... But, I couldn't help it, Reiji-san. I was panicked when I saw these... The girl could be dead by then" Nichola explained as she handed over the threat note and photo to the second eldest Sakamaki - only to have her eyes widened in shock to know the other one is missing. The one with the severed head.

"... Who mentioned a girl? Where is she?" Reiji broke into a question with a frown when looking at the picture of the frightened girl. Nichola turned dead silent for a while before gasping and panicking - realising her foolish mistake.

"OH MY GOD! I forgot about her!" she shouted in terror at the thought of the forgotten victim of the dead criminal. It's been a week! She could've died alone in there!

"What to do... What to do?!" she chanted in affright. Reiji adjusted his glasses in annoyance. His eyebrow twitching.

"She's still at the hospital is it? Huh..." he guessed with a tired sigh. Nichola dropped to her knees in shame as she nodded.

"I'll contact the police about this..." the poor vampire said in response to the unwise action done by the girl in front of him.

* * *

Kuro groaned as she marched angrily to the entrance hall with Shuu trailing her back like a sleepy puppy. "Why are you so angry about that?" he asked.

"I think you would also be angry if someone invades YOUR personal space?!" Kuro answered.

"The whole mansion is my space..." Shuu deadpanned. Kuro turned around and faced him, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. Shuu smugly smirk at the girl's reaction. Kuro huffed and walked away, was about to leave the male alone in the hallway when he grabbed her wrist. Kuro gasped at the sudden tug on her hand.

"..." Shuu just silently stared at the raven not wanting to let her go. Kuro gulped.

"What do you want?" she asked. Shuu sighed and pulled her into an embrace. The raven was loss at words due to the surprised feeling she felt. She blushed madly when Shuu lowered his head to her shoulders. His breath tickling her neck.

"S-shuu?" Kuro stuttered his name when she felt a cold touch on her neck.

"W-wait. You're not gonna bite me now are you? Let me go" Kuro said as she struggled to free herself from Shuu's embrace.

"Shut up, I'm hungry... I need to drink some blood" Shuu said. Kuro whimpered when she felt the arms around her getting tighter and Shuu without wasting time, sunk his fangs into her neck making her gasped at the sudden searing pain. Kuro tried to fight off but her body was defying her. Shuu smirked in triumph when he felt Kuro's struggle was getting weaker.

"Heh. You're all weak already... I just planned to play with you" he teased the human girl. Kuro cursed mentally at Shuu. The blond let go of the raven and grabbed her back when she was about to fall on the floor.

"Damn pervert" she spat at him causing him to chuckle.

"Want me to leave you here?" he asked. Kuro glared at him.

"Well, seems that you really want me to leave you alone here then" he responded to her glare but when he let go of Kuro, she quickly grabbed his shirt to prevent herself from falling. Kuro hissed at him before finding the leftover strength to stand up on her own and walked away from him as fast as she could.

* * *

_**(DEEMO- Evolution Era)**_

A soft alluring tune of piano echoed in the walls of the music room as those fingers danced gracefully on the piano keys attracting the so-called owner of the room. Shuu looked through the glassed part of the door leading to the room, wondering who could've played the piano in his music room. He was a little full since he drunk Kuro's blood at home and he wanted to hit the sack in the room. To be frank, he was not very happy when a stranger entered the music room and invaded his personal space. The strict and a little annoyed gaze abruptly softened when seeing Kuro playing the piano in the room after he teleported inside. The usual delinquent expressions on her face was no where to be seen and only blissful yet saddened expression showed on her face. _(... I never knew she played piano before...)_ he monologued in his heart. Now that he was inside, the ragged tune he heard from outside was clear and he was no doubt amazed with the beautiful yet melancholic song Kuro played. He silently land his back on one of the couch in the room - not wanting to alarm the raven of his presence until she noticed him herself. He wanted to hear more. The earlier song had ended and Kuro sighed. Shuu noticed on how her expression became so melancholic as if she wanted to cry. The raven let out another sigh before adjusting her fingers back on the keys only to start playing another song.

_**(DEEMO-KIVA-Morning Drops)**_

The lullaby from the tune itself become a magic that turned the sad expression on Kuro's beautiful face earlier disappeared like it was washed away by the morning dews on leaves. An image of Edgar suddenly hit Shuu in the mind when he was about to be driven off to sleep. The blond sat up and accidentally alarmed Kuro of his presence. The tune was ended with a stinging noise touched by her as she gasped and turned arund in shock.

"S-Shuu!" she called. Shuu scratched the back of his head. His gaze burning holes in her.

"Why stop?" he asked. Kuro looked away from him.

"Because I don't play for people..." she answered.

"Unfortunately, I'm not just people..." Shuu said as he stood up on his two feet and walked towards the girl.

"I own you, so you'll play for me" he demanded. Kuro sighed and attempted to leave when Shuu held her to keep her seated. He near her face and stared into her eyes.

"I want to hear more" he said sternly, his tone sending unusual vibes to Kuro. she turned herself around to face the piano - knowing that Shuu is not a person for her to fight. Strange at how different is his stern side with the lazy side. Kuro placed her fingers on the keys. She knew until she satisfy the vampire beside her, she wouldn't be able to leave. Well, it's not like she wanted to enter class anyway. Kuro took a deep breath and without her own realisation, her fingers started to dance back on the key to play another tune. _**(DEEMO - Farewell)**_

Shuu took a while to stare at the girl's expression and sat beside her on the piano bench - much to her shock that he actually played along with her. Her eyes widened in surprised at how synced their tunes are. Even though, the tune she played was of her own creation. A foreign feeling sneaked into her heart when she looked at him. Shuu pulled back his fingers from the keys and let Kuro played by herself again. He leaned to her shoulder and yawned. Kuro blushed. His soft fluffy hair tickled her neck making her giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" the blond asked.

"Your hair are tickling my neck... Hihi..." Kuro giggled. Shuu's eyes open wide when feeling a soft stroke on his head. He leaned closer to Kuro and purred as she continued stroking his hair. He smiled in content for the treatment he received from the raven. It didn't took long for him to finally doze off while nestling in the Kuro's humanly warmth.

"Edgar..." he mumbled in his sleep. Kuro looked at the blond's peaceful handsome face. Her eyebrows furrowed for a while upon hearing the foreign name later, sighing with a smile. Her eyes darkened when she suddenly remembered someone in her memory. She grasped her fingers into fist as the image of the girl appeared in her mind. The feelings she is familiar most started bubbling up in her heart. Anger. Disappointment. And betrayal. The image of a tomboyish girl with sunray-coloured hair and a pair of adventurous amethyst eyes slowly faded away from her mind. _(Yukine...)_ her heart monologued.

* * *

"Adam and Eve..." a deep voice broke the silence in the room. The young man with long white hair stared at four male youth in front of him. One of them being a boy with dark hair and was carrying a book. A blond with bright blue eyes; a shorter one beside him with maroon beret and visibly bandaged arms; also, the tallest among them who possessed brown hair tied in a messy ponytail and a snaggletooth fang is visible when he smiled.

"... My adopted sons... Mukami, do not failed me..." the white-haired male said, later, a smirk carved on his lips.

"Ruki" The dark-haired youth raised up his face.

"As you wish, Karlheinz-sama..." Ruki replied. Karlheinz leaned against his chair and spun around to see the night city view through the glassed window. His unique golden eyes were mocking the humans he saw at the end of the streets.

"... Let my sons learned a bit shall we?" he said.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS ONLY MY OCS~ XD**  
**So, OMG CHAPTER 15?! The longest story published ever! Well, that first! RainPrince, I DID IT! WOOOO~~~ *becomes crazy and runs around the house*  
Oh yeah, before I forget, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 15

_"Yuki-neechan!" the toddler Mayu called the girl who was sitting under the tree where the little Kuro is sleeping on one of the tree branches. The girl whose name is Yukine looked up from her drawing book and smiled at Mayu as she sat beside her - nestling in her arms._

_"What are you doing?" Mayu asked. The little tomboy grinned and showed her the drawing she just made. Mayu tilted her head and frowned at the distorted drawing of what it looks like a house. A very big one._

_"A house?" Mayu guessed._

_"Wrong! It's a mansion! I'm drawing the mansion that we will stay when we grow up!" Yukine replied. Mayu smiled. She hugged her lion plush._

_"Really? We will be living in a mansion later when we grow up? I can't wait!" she squealed in excitement. Then, a snickering voice interrupted the two girls. It was Kuro. She was smirking in a mocking way at them as she rested her head on her palm._

_"A mansion huh? Sounds like a very big dream" the raven said. Yukine puffed her cheeks in annoyance._

_"What's so wrong about dreaming big?!" she asked._

_"Nothing wrong actually... My not a castle instead?" Kuro questioned Yukine back. Mayu gasped and took one of the crayon on the ground and started scribbling on the drawing book._

_"Well, can YOU afford a castle for us?" Yukine asked the raven back._

_"If you want a castle then I'll give you a castle" Kuro answered with no hesitation. Yukine shot a doubtful look at the raven._

_"I see... And how are you going to get one?" Yukine asked. Kuro grinned._

_"I'm a genius. I'll work for you guys and I promise I'll get a castle for all of us. For Yui... Angela... Nichola... Lacie too. And for both of you. As long as you promise to never abandon us? We're sisters after all" Kuro explained. Yukine reached out her pinky finger to the raven, even though she was high up on the tree._

_"Then let's pinky swear!" the girl with hair like sunray said. Kuro reached out her pinky fingers to the air. Mayu beamed as she reached out for the finished drawing (scribbling) on the book to Yukine._

_"What's this?" Yukine wondered. Her amethyst purple eyes widened in surprised at the drawing of a castle and seven stick girls standing in front of it._

_"It's us! In front of the castle! And the one with golden hair here is you, Yukine-neechan!" Mayu said. Yukine giggled and hugged Mayu._

_"Aww... Thank you, Mayu! Can I keep this?"_

_"Un! Sure you can!" Mayu replied with a smile._

* * *

Those amethyst purple eyes stared at the same drawing of a castle and stick girls in front of it. She was drifting in her own memories until a female voice called for her. "Yukine. Are you ready to go?" a beautiful girl with straight dark purple hair and purple eyes called out for her. The girl with golden short hair looked away from the drawing and kept it in her drawer. Her fingers suddenly twitched when a voice so familiar to her rang in her ears. _"...You're my enemy now, Yukine. You've broken our promise"_

Her melancholic expression turned into an angered one. She forced herself to stand up and looked at the girl who was calling for her earlier.

"I'm coming, Sera..." she said as a mischievous grin crept on her beautiful face - revealing a pair of dangerous-looking fangs. Yukine walked out of her room and went straight to the front foyer, finding her other two adoptive sisters waiting for them.

"Yukine~ Ohaiyou~" a blonde with short wavy golden hair like hers cheerfully greeted while waving her hand in the air.

"Makine, ohaiyou..." Yukine replied her greet. Makine giggled and turned to look at the shorter girl beside her who was carrying a lacy parasol.

"Shiki... What are you looking at?" Makine asked. The girl named Shiki pointed at a direction.

"I think I saw a cat over there..." she said. Makine jumped out of excitement.

"Where?! Where?!" she asked, almost running to the direction Shiki pointed when Sera pulled her back collar.

"I lied" Shiki said with blank face. Makine puffed her cheeks.

"Shiki lied to me..." she pretended to sob as she hugged Sera.

"Hai. Hai. Stop being so annoying and get on with the orders" Yukine intervened. Makine pouted.

"So, what's the order again?" Yukine asked. Sweatdrops appeared on Sera and Makine's heads.

"We have to delay the Sakamaki's trip to school today. By any means. I think a car accident might slowed them down a little bit" Makine said.

"A car crash? And what about the Eve? Wouldn't that made her dead?" Yukine questioned.

"Well, Karlheinz-sama said make the princes learn a lesson!" Makine replied.

"Okay... Let's go then" Yukine said. Makine smiled and lifted her fan in the air.

"Hold tight!" she said when the air started to violently blew and encircled around them - making a sphere of air.

"Up we go~" Makine exclaimed.

* * *

"It's just early morning..." Reiji broke the silence as soon after the whole resident of Sakamaki mansion entered the limo. His stern glare focused on Ayato and Kuro. The redhead just pouted and looked away - ignoring Kuro's annoyed glare. "You're such a stick in the mud. Ahh! I can't hold it any longer! Chichinashi, gimme your blood" he said as he neared the blond.

"Oh, shut up" Subaru's voice interrupted Ayato. The redhead turned his head to see the albino vampire, glaring at him.

"What did you say? Don't speak like that when you drink that tiny weep's blood too!" Ayato barked at his younger half-brother. Kuro growled.

"All of you stupid bloodsuckers" she cursed, unsatisfied.

"Maa... Maa... We're all cramped in a small space now...It's better if we just keep quiet" Laito intervened. The three shut up and kept quiet like Laito said. Reiji sighed in tiresome when he suddenly raised his head in a rushed shock. The limousine started to shook and the next thing they know was they're all as if inside a thrown little cylinder.

"KYAA!" the girls shouted in panic.

Luckily for them, they're with vampires. Before they know it, they were all outside, seeing the limo crashed to a tree and exploded. Kuro however considered herself quite lucky when she was able to grab Shuu when he was about to teleport away from he limo before it crashed. She landed on her feet but lose her balance and sat on her own back. She rubbed her sore back.

"Ouch. Dammit if you want me to die that bad at least let me die in a better way not in a car crash" she whined.

"What was that? A car accident?" Nichola asked in confusion.

"Don't be foolish. The limousine was driven by a familiar" he replied. Laito looked up at the cliff in front of them, smirking when seeing for male figures who were looking at them.

"Isn't it their fault?" Laito said - gaining every attention of his brothers and the sisters.

"Tch! OI! Who the hell are you guys?!" Ayato shouted. The strangers didn't answer the redhead.

"... Eve..." Yui's eyes widened at the word. She clasped the fabric on her chest when she felt a sudden pain on her chest. not long after that, they disappeared in the thin air behind the rising black smoke.

"Great. They're gone. Now what?" Kuro whined as she stood on her feet, patting off the dust on her skirt. "Walk to school?" she said. All eyes averted to her.

"You're kidding me right?" she responded to their gaze.

Up in the air from the place of the crash, Sera smiled in satisfaction. "Alright then. We managed to let them meet with the Mukami... We should also go to school now" she said to her other sisters. The other girls nodded and soon they also vanished from the thin air.

* * *

Kuro cursed under her breath as she stepped into the school building, catching her breath in tiresome. The night was cloudy and right after they reached the school grounds, it started to rain cats and dogs. Ayato growled as he walked a bit away from Yui after he covered her from the rain with his jacket. Yui blushed at his unusual kindness to her.

"Don't misunderstand. If you got sick again then no one's gonna feed me" he said with hints of pink dusting on his cheeks. At a side, Subaru stared at Angela as she patted off her wet clothes. He reached out his hand to pat off the water on her head. They stared at each other for a while before he went to total blushing mode at her innocent face. He looked away as Angela tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are you blushing, Subaru-san?" she asked.

"N-Nothing!" Subaru answered. Angela neared the albino vampire in worry only to have her cheeks squeezed by him.

"D-Don't near me!" he said.

"Wmy cwheek..." Angela mummured. Subaru let go off the girl's cheek and left a welt upon releasing it. Angela backed away from the vampire as far as she could and hugged Kuro like a scared bunny.

"Whoa, easy there kiddo... Why are you crying?" Kuro asked.

"Subaru-san pinched my cheek. It's hurts" Angela answered as she pouted. Kuro patted the angelic girl's hair and eyed Subaru who was still blushing bright red. However, the usual event of the tsundere vampire blushing like mad when with Angela wasn't enough to avert her real attention at the group of students hovering at a corner like ants to a sugar cube.

"There's not much fangirls hovering you guys today huh?" she said, alarming the boys of her statement.

"Well, when you said that..."

"Where the hell are they?" Laito and Ayato wondered. The triplets looked at the group Kuro was looking.

"The Amamiya siblings are back!"

"Oh, damn it's been so long!"

"... Ama.. Miya?" Kuro chanted as if trying to remember something. Her eyebrows furrowed when a figure moved away from the crowd, flabbergasted her. Her eyes widened as her body tensed. Not only her, but the rest of the girls too.

"Yuki-neechan!" Mayu shouted in both shock and delight. The purple-haired girl ran towards the figure. Yukine gasped at the sudden contact on her - annoyed at first at the random hug but her heart cooled when seeing Mayu's face. Her eyes dampened at the sight of her treasured sister. Sworn sister.

"Ma..yu? Mayu? Is this really you?!" Yukine said in disbelief.

"It's really her!" Lacie exclaimed with a wide smile as she neared Yukine.

"Lacie? Wait, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We're schooling here!" Mayu answered.

"Schooling? But how?" Yukine pondered until her purple eyes detected Kuro standing not far from her with Angela and the rest of her sisters. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of the raven. The expressions in the raven's eyes made her happiness corroded a little.

"Azuki..." she called. Kuro closed her eyes and looked away - her face blank with no expression.

"Neechan?" Angela said in confusion when her older sister just walked away from the entrance without a word even with Yukine's presence after leaving them for a long time.

"Kuro-nee! Aren't you going to say anything to Yuki-neechan? It's been a long time si-" Mayu's words stopped halfway upon seeing Kuro's angry eyes.

"That traitor? Heh. I don't waste my time welcoming her..." Kuro said coldly as she walked away. Yukine gritted her teeth in anger at Kuro's words.

"How cold... Guess being the Miraculous Genius does make you an arrogant person after all" she said in sarcarsm, making Kuro stopped in her tracks. She clenched her fingers into a fist.

"Miraculous Genius? Sorry but she's already retired from that work she did" Kuro replied.

"Retired or already dead?" Yukine retorted.

"Funny hearing that from you, traitor. If she's dead then the blame's on you" Kuro said. The other girls looked at each other in fear of the threatening auras around them.

"Mayu isn't so angry about that so why are you still mad about me leaving?" Yukine asked, her tone was challenging Kuro to answer her back.

"..." Kuro remained silent and she retreated to her class leaving the girls instead of her usual routine to send them to class. Angela looked at the raven sadly.

_(Oneechan...)_

"So... Who are these guys?" Makine said. Yukine turned to look at the blonde.

"Oh, yeah. All of them are my sworn sisters. This is Mayu. Lacie... And-" Yukine stopped abruptly at the sight of the Sakamaki with the other three.

"... Sakamaki?"

"Why is Yui, Nichola and Angela with them?" she asked Mayu.

"Um... Well, we... Umm... We lived in their mansion now actually" Mayu hesitantly answered. Yukine's heart skipped a beat at her sister's answer.

"So... You guys surely came with a limousine right?" she asked again. Mayu fidgeted.

"Usually though... Today... We.. Had a minor accident on the way so we had to walk to school" Mayu lied. Yukine smiled awkwardly.

"But I'm so happy that I finally see you again, Yuki-neechan!" Mayu said again as she hugged Yukine tightly.

"Yea... Me too..." Yukine replied, hugging her back.

"So, you know that tomboy girl?" Ayato asked Yui. Yui nodded.

"You know her too, Ayato-kun?" she queried back.

"She's one of the Amamiya daughters, of course I do" Ayato said.

"Amamiya?"

"That girl beside that tomboy girl is one of the Amamiya, Bitch-chan" Laito stated.

"I think that Yukine's adoptive sister then" Nichola commented.

"... Don't you guys know about that?" Ayato questioned the girls.

"We know she was adopted by a family called Amamiya, that's all... Because Oneechan only told us that... The rest we never knew..." Angela answered.

"Kuro-neechan never liked it when we mentioned Yukine's name in front of her. That's why you never know" Nichola said.

"So wait, there are seven of you sisters?" Ayato said.

"Un!" the girls nodded.

* * *

Kuro rested her head on the desk with darkened eyes. She stared blankly at the whiteboard as her mind wandered off far to somewhere else.

_"I'm a genius. I'll work for you guys and I promise I'll get a castle for all of us. For Yui... Angela... Nichola... Lacie too. And for both of you. As long as you promise to never abandon us. We're sisters after all"_

_"Let's pinky swear!"_

"Sorry..." she whispered as she threw it into the dustbin at the back of the class.

* * *

**YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! HUEHUEHUE~ SO, I ADDED MOAR CHARACTER IN THE SORY! OMG I'M CRAZY T^T**

So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Lemme know in the comments~ I'll be waiting~ 3


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS BUT I DO OWN MY OCs. HEHEHE~ :3**

In past chapter, Kuro and her sworn sisters unexpectedly met their long-lost sister. A tomboy named Yukine Momiji - a girl with golden hair like sunray and amethyst-coloured eyes. It was a shocking and happy encounter especially for Mayu. After so long she had been waiting for her beloved sister. However, Kuro doesn't seemed too happy at Yukine's presence.

* * *

It was late, almost midnight in fact when Kuro decided to skip school and just strolled around the mall to release her boredom and tried to forget her tense meeting with Yukine that early evening. She wouldn't bother to even say anything Reiji - it's not like she will try to escape them and flee without her sisters. And not like the boys are stupid enough to not know that fact. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she eyed the stores around her with boredom.

She has been walking for hours and nothing actually could untangled her mixed feelings. Her fingers moved to her neck only to remind her of the collar she threw away. She groaned and stopped in her tracks in annoyance when a fur coat on one of the mannequins in the boutique in front of her attracted her attention.

"..." the raven silently entered the boutique and eyed around the clothing inside.

"Welcome, miss. How may I help you?" one of the workers in the boutique asked Kuro.

"Hm... How much is that fur coat? The white one in the display corner" Kuro asked.

"Ah yes, it's quite expensive. The fur coat is a limited edition from a very famous designer, there are only three of a kind in the world. That's the only white fur coat designed by him" the worker explained.

"I don't mind the price. I want it" Kuro said.

"Yes, as you wish miss. Please come this way" Kuro followed the worker and looked at her as she took the fur coat away from the display corner.

_(This might kill my time a bit)_ she monologued internally.

Kuro left the boutique with the fur coat on her.

"Well that was surprisingly soft" she commented as she walked around the floor - entering and exiting the stores that caught her interest. After a few hours of walking, she stopped at the resting place in the mall while eating her ice-cream. Her sable eyes looked around and noticed at the never-changing amount of people in the mall. From their looks, she could guessed most of them are vampires since all of them are abnormally perfect-looking.

"Hey there young lady. You're alone?" Kuro slowly turned her gaze to a group of boys who were obviously vampires. Kuro clicked her tongue and ignored them.

"Hey, we're talking with you here. Aren't you at least interested to us?" one the boys chuckled but Kuro remained silent.

"Ah, shit. This girl's acting like were not even here..." Kuro was expecting them to leave however she gasped when feeling a harsh tug on her arms.

"Hey! Get the fuck off me!" she said.

"Feisty are we? Get her away from this place. Make sure she keeps quiet" Kuro tried to fight them but her strength was strangely depleted. She glared at the vampires around her.

"Oi, let my thing go" a grumpy voice halted the stranger vampires from dragging Kuro away further.

"Who-" the vampires dropped Kuro at the sight of Shuu before running away like their lives depended on it. Kuro sighed of relief and stood up straight. Her eyes bored as she looked at the blond's chest as he stood in front of her.

"Troublesome woman... Let's go back home..." he said. Kuro sighed and picked up her shopping bags on the bench, then immediately following the blond vampire until she caught something at the corner of the her eyes that stopped her. Shuu noticed the raven stopped, groaning at her when noticing she was staring at the PSV display.

"Can you wait for a while?" she asked as she quickly entered the shop, making Shuu a little annoyed at her actions.

* * *

"Lacie~" Laito called for the ever usual cranky blonde in her room.

"What now, Laito?" she asked, her voice tired and annoyed.

"Aw~ Don't be so angry~ I just want to cheer you up~" the brunette answered, then abruptly carrying the blonde bridal style without warning, much to Lacie's chagrin.

"Laito! What are you doing?! Put me down" she said, struggling in his arms while trying to claw him in order for him to free her. She froze when feeling coldness yet strangely warming touch on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock.

"There~ Now you're all silent... Nfu~" he said as Lacie blushed like mad.

"Hm~ You're blushing. I thought you're used to all of that with all of your boyfriends..."

"?!" Lacie stared in disbelief at the brunette.

"How did you know?" she asked. Laito only remained in silent with his usual sly smirk stamping on his handsome face. She sighed and crossed her arms, just being a good girl until he set her down upon reaching the lounge where everyone else are gathering. Except Kuro.

"Where's Kuro-nee?" Lacie immediately asked. Her other sisters shook their heads, signing none of them knew her whereabouts.

"Heh. Maybe she ran off without you guys" Ayato teased, earning himself frowns from the girls.

"Alright, enough with jokes. We have a few questions about that Amamiya's daughter with all of you" Reiji said.

"Amamiya's daughter? Is it Yuki-neechan?" Mayu asked.

"Yes, Lolita-chan~ Could you tell us more about the story behind what happened earlier?" Laito replied to Mayu's ponder. The girls looked at each other.

"... She's our sister..." Mayu explained shortly.

"And?" Kanato said.

"Huh.. You guys just wanted to know why Kuro-neesan is very upset about her presence isn't it?" Lacie sighed.

"Smart Racy-chan~" Laito praised the girl, making her shivered.

"Well, they were best friends ever since they first met and and they're the oldest among us. I think we were fine before until Oneechan left to join the adults to work as the Miraculous Genius. All we know that when she returned at 13, Yuki-neechan accepted the adoption by the Amamiya and this evening was the first time we saw her after those years..." Nichola explained.

"Hmm... Girls are so complicated..." Ayato commented.

* * *

Kuro stared into the dark sky and sighed, her mind was no where near her as she walked around the park with a certain blond loyally trailing her back.

"..."

"... Yukine's is one of my sisters... If you're wondering..." Kuro said as she stopped in her tracks.

"... She's my best friend, well... Used to until she left..." Kuro continued after a while. Shuu just gave his usual bored gaze at the raven when he realised Kuro's glassy eyes before she closed them shut.

"... You're not someone angered only because someone left do you?" he broke into an ask, surprising Kuro. The raven just carved a bitter smile as the looks in her eyes darkened. She simply walked away without answering the blond's questions.

* * *

**SAKAMAKI MANSION;**

Ayato yawned as he set down his console on the floor - bored after playing games for so long.

"Yu- Chichinashi!" he called for the blond human girl but after a few while waiting, the redhead got impatient and decided to leave his game to search for the blond. However, after spending a few hours searching for his toy, his efforts were proven to no avail.

"YUI!" the redhead shouted for the girl's name in the hallway. His emerald eyes were quickly filled with suspicion and worries. Ayato left the hallway.

"Where the hell is she?"

* * *

In a place unknown to others especially to the Sakamaki, four boys smiled at two girls standing in front of them. "Gokurousama..." Ruki said as he closed his book with a smile at both Sera and Shiki as the girls removed their masks and cloaks away.

"That was a lot of work. One wrong step then the rest of the Sakamaki would kill us in one go" Sera sighed.

"I agree with Sera. It was a risky thing to kidnap one troublesome girl" Shiki supported the eldest of the Amamiya sister. She stepped aside and the boys' attentions were all instantly directed to a certain unconscious blonde on the couch.

"Well at least we got this little sow. Heh, what a small looks more like a hamster" Yuma laughed, his gaze showing no sign of pity at the kidnapped Yui.

"Eve... We can... Finally be Adam..." Azusa said.

"Aa.." Ruki responded.

"But~ She's not even up yet" Kou said.

"Just leave her there until she wakes up" Ruki simply replied as he left the lounge.

"Ah, where the hell is that tomboy?" Yuuma asked.

"Yea, where's Make-nyan?" Kou turned to ask the two Amamiyas.

"Saa, who knows" Sera said.

* * *

Yukine craned her neck to see the hallway. It was weird, yes it is but she had too. After making sure no one is there at the hallway, securing her way to her room that is located at the west wing of the Mukami mansion, she sprinted with an inhumanly speed to her room. But she was not alone. It was blurry when she made her way to her room but as soon as she closed the door shut, a voice of a dizzy girl quickly cracked the silence in the spacious room.

"Yuki-nee? Where am I?" Mayu obliviously asked. Yukine covered her sister's mouth.

"Ssshhh... Not too loud. I don't want the giant to hear you"

"Giant?" Mayu said in confusion.

"Yuuma Mukami. Listen, Mayu. I'm practically saving you from those damn Sakamaki bastard. Ehehe~ Even Azuki can't do something like this - I mean of course not anyway. You'll be safe as long as you stay low and silent. Got it?" Yukine said.

"Yuki-nee... You're practically kidnapping me you know..." the purple-haired girl said. Yukine turned silent.

"BE GRATEFUL OF THIS DAMMIT!" Yukine replied - unconsciously raising her voice but Mayu quickly covered her mouth.

"Yuki-neechan! Sssshhh..." she shushed the tomboy. Yukine sighed and stared at Mayu after calming herself down. The last thing she wanted to do is to capture the attention of the Mukamis. After all, Mayu's kidnap wasn't even planned by them.

"... Hm... Come to thinkof it Yuki-nee... When did you learn to run so fast?" Mayu broke a question to the tomboy blond but the question however left Yukine silent without a quick answer. Her already pale face was further bleached.

"... Well... I ran quite much after I left the church" Yukine answered. Mayu frowned at her sworn sister's answer but she brushed it off. No way, that Yukine ran so quickly like a vampire right? Silly Mayu. The two smiled at each other in silence when suddenly a loud pounding on the door startled them.

"OI, PIGLET! COME OUT!" Yuuma's voice was quick to fill Yukine's alarm meter. The tomboy quickly shoved Mayu under the bed and opened the door. She peeked through the door crack at the brunette giant.

"What is it?" Yukine said.

"Ruki want to talk to all of us. Geez, where the hell did you even go huh?" Yuuma said. Yukine stepped out of the room and closed the door - leaving Mayu alone in the room as she and Yuuma made their way to Ruki's place. After a moment of silence, Mayu got out of her hiding and sighed.

"Huh... That was close. Hm... I have a bad feeling about all of this... Yuki-neechan. I hope Kuro-neechan won't go berserk at my absence... Kanato-san too" her own somehow sent chills to her spine.

* * *

**BACK AT SAKAMAKI MANSION;**

Ayato sat on one of the couch in the lounge - letting go of an exasperated and frustrated sigh. The teen vampire frowned in confusion. "Kuso! Where the hell is Chichinashi?!" he growled.

"Are~ What's wrong Ayato-kun? You seemed flustered... Bitch-chan also, where's she?" the middle triplet asked after averting his attention from the crossword puzzle in his hands.

"Tch! Hell if I know. Don't ask me! ARGH! THAT DAMN CHICHINASHI! Wait till I find her-" Ayato's words were quickly cut off when Subaru slammed open the doors of the lounge, hard enough to leave cracks on the wall.

"Tch! Not here either!" he simply said before leaving the lounge in a flustered manner.

"Hm? Subaru-kun too?" Laito frowned at the albino's unusually flustered behaviour.

"Oi, Subaru! What's with him? Ah! Oi, cotton candy head! Have you seen Chichinashi?!" Ayato asked. His question was responded with a distinct growl as Subaru re-entered the lounge with a scowling expression.

"Like I know. I'm searching for Angela too, you know! That kid just have to wander off elsewhere when I'm hungry. AH!" As usual, the Sakamaki's youngest slammed his fist to the wall - leaving a crater in its trace. He growled in frustration.

"Mayu-san? Where did she go...Teddy... She's not in here either..." another sobbing voice cracked the split silence as Kanato made an appearance in the lounge.

"You too searching for that Freak Doll, Kanato?" Ayato said. Kanato nodded and wiped his tears away.

"But she's not even around. How dare she do this to me" Kanato replied.

* * *

**MUKAMI MANSION;**

Makine hummed happily as she placed another pillow on the bed. She squeaked in excitement when thinking of the girl she successfully kidnapped earlier. Who?

"Angela-chan~ Your bed is ready~ Come and sleep here~" she said. Angela blinked in oblivion at the teen idol standing beside the queen-sized bed.

"Why are you spacing out for~ Come here~ I'm sure you must be exhausted with the Sakamaki's frequent bullies..." Makine said. Without asking for permission, she carries Angela like a doll to the bed and put her on the bed with care. Her eyes were shining like a little girl who just got an adorable doll.

"Ano... Amamiya-san..."

"Makine's fine too~"

"Why am I here?" Angela bluntly asked.

"Eh?" Makine responded puzzled.

"Am I kidnapped? Why?" Angela asked again. Makine paused for a while and hummed while thinking of the actual reason why she kidnapped Angela in the first place.

"Well... When I saw you walking alone by the lake, I was like _"Kyaa! She's so adorable~!" _and I went to you and I think you're too pure to be sacrificed to the Sakamaki vampires so I picked you up and woosh~! I came back to this mansion with my powers and Ta-da~! Here you are~ You know~ Because you're too cute to be left alone. You looked like a bunny hopping around. It's just natural to pick up a cute bunny right?" Makine explained to the Angela.

"Bunny?" Angela said.

"Kyaa~!" Makine squealed and hugged Angela.

"It's alright now~ I will protect you from Kou-kun and Azusa-kun and Yuuma-kun and Ruki-san! I won't let them hurt you! I promise! But still I haven't told them about you yet and I don't even plan to. So, Angela-chan~ You will stay here okay? Don't go outside without me or they'll hurt you. Nee?" Makine continued. Angela frowned and nodded without actually interpreting the content of Makine's speech.

"Eh- W-wait, Makine-san. Earlier you said, "Sakamaki vampires"... You knew they're-"

"Un! Because I'm a vampire too! Ah, don't tell anyone okay? I would get in trouble if you do and Sera would be angry too. Don't worry though, I won't drink your blood. Female vampires drink only male's blood. Female human blood taste like...Um... Actually I don't actually know how female human's blood taste like so..." Makine said. She giggled.

"I must have been very annoying. I'm sorry nee Angela? Alright, go get some sleep" she said with a smile to the white-haired female. Angela frowned more but did what she was told without anymore question. Though, to be frank, the poor girl doesn't even understand whatever that was happening that time. She closed her eyes and then, fell asleep. Makine giggled.

"She's like a baby~ Already falling asleep" she fawned at the human girl.

* * *

A/N : ALRIGHT! CHAPTER 16! WOOOOOO~ I'm sorry for the late update. A lot had happened and there's some problems with the Internet ( sucks to study in an isolated island T^T) Yosh, sugiwa~ A side story for the characters~ Should I go SUBELLA or LAICIE- Laito x Lacie (I'm suck at this) first? Huehuehue~ love~ Love~ Alright, enough crapping out. THANKS FOR READING PEOPLE ILOVEYOUSTRANGERS~! * LOVE; :3


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER(AS PER USUSAL) : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN DIALOVERS EXCEPT MY OCs - ESPECIALLY MY SWEET CINNABUN ANGELA.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**MUKAMI MANSION**

Yui's eyes fluttered open after regaining her consciousness. Her brows quickly furrowed at the different aura from her surrounding. The confused blonde sat up on the couch and visually examined the foreign lounge. What had happened? Where is she?

"Where am... I?" she pondered.

"You're a quite a slumbering Livestock" a voice shocked her. Yui stood up in shock at the sight of Ruki at the chair opposing her.

"... L-livestock? ... Wait, who are you? W-where am I? M-my sisters-"

"Tch! Shut the hell up!" another voice snapped at Yui. She turned around and she was instantly met with Yuuma as he hovered over her. Yui could instantly feel an uneasy feeling from the pit of her stomach when seeing strangers.

"Who are you people? Where am I?" she asked. Yuuma clicked his tongue in response to her questions and slammed his fist to the window - not enough to shatter it but surely enough to scare the poor confused blonde into silence.

"Maa~ Don't be too mad at her Yuuma-kun... You can't blame for reacting like that after being taken away by a group of strangers now... Nee, M-nekochan?" a rather cheery voice replied Yuuma. It came from the stairs and when yui turned her head to see the one who said it, she found Kou.

"Nee... Do you... Like pain?" Yui squeaked when feeling gentle-yet-as-cold-as-corpse coldness touch on her hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of a boy with maroon beret, instinctively pulled away her hand from him - sat back on the couch.

"Azusa... That's not a good to ask a girl, you know. You should start off with a proper self-introduction now" Kou promptly scolded Azusa - gaining a slow "Ah, really? ... Alright then..."

"With that said, I'll introduce myself first" Kou said, somehow shocking Yui when he appeared beside her despite his place at the stairs earlier.

"I'm Kou Mukami. Nice to meet you, M-nekochan" Kou introduced himself.

"Yuuma Mukami." Yuuma simply said his name.

"M-Mukami?" Yui said in confusion.

"Un, we're all brothers. And the one over there is..." Kou pointed at Azusa.

"... Azusa..."

"I'm Ruki" Ruki said when Yui looked at him.

"And this is where we live. You'll be living here too" Kou continued.

"Eh? Here?" Yui said in disbelief as she stood up.

"I-I won't. I'm going back. My sisters must be worried of me. Also-" Yui was about to leave when she heard Ruki slamming shut his book.

"Going back?" he asked, later raising up from his seat onto his feet and faced Yui with a stern look - hints of unamused and scorn fill his gaze.

"Back to the Sakamaki manor is that it? A place where your existence are merely a toy to those vampires?" he said. Yui threw and offended look but it was instantly replaced with remorse when realisation hits her. But still-

"Oneechan... I still have my sisters there waiting for me" she replied.

"Hmph. I guess you're much comfortable with those herd of degraded people. Befitting for a livestock" Ruki retorted.

"That's not ..." Yui silenced for a while. "Isn't the same here? I mean all of you are vampires... Like it would make any difference..." her words slowly losing its volume. Ruki glared at the blonde.

"Don't you put us at the same place as them. We have some self-control at the very least" he said. Yui quickly gave the man in front of her a distrustful look.

"I still don't believe you... Even if you said that" she answered. Kou sighed in annoyance.

"Ah... How irritating. We could give a damn less whether you believe us or not" his voice that was cheerful earlier turned into a harsh one.

"Correct. Your opinion doesn't matter to any of us here. We just need your blood, the Eve's blood for the plan. That is _his_ wish after all" said Ruki.

"E-Eve's blood... What do you mean... It's... Me?" Yui mumbled in confusion as she grasped her fabric on her chest when she felt a searing pain at her heart. "I-I can't understand..."

"... You're... no doubt... Eve..." Azusa said.

"It's not! I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not Eve-" Yui retorted.

"Ah, shut up already. I've enough with this. Just fucking comply already!" Yuuma snapped. Yui gasped when she felt a rough tug on her chin when Ruki face her to him.

"Since you're the first one to arrive at the mansion before the others, you must be her. With that Eve's blood running through your veins... You'll be able to find the Adam."

"From now on, you're living with us and how much you struggle, as long you're the Eve, you shall obey our rules. Clear your mind in here for now" Ruki said before closing the door shut and locking it - leaving Yui alone in her assigned bedroom. Yui stared at the door in silence, unsure of what to do by herself. She couldn't believe of what had happened to her. What did she do to deserve this? However... Yui moved towards the window and leaned her head to the windowsill.

_"Back to the Sakamaki manor? Where your whole existence was a mere toy to them?"_ Ruki's words rang in her mind.

"Oneechan... Nichola. Lacie. Angela. Mayu. I wonder if they're searching for me? I wonder..."

_'... I wonder if Ayato noticed that I'm missing?'_ she monologued to herself.

* * *

**SAKAMAKI MANSION ;**

The Sakamakis jerked when Kuro slammed her palms on the coffee table. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MISSING?!" **she hollered - her loud voice broke the long silence in the lounge.

"Succubus-chan... Calm down. We'll find them nee?" Laito tried to cool the raven down but he was soon responded with a couch flipping over after being kicked by Kuro.

"Nothing good will happen if you keep on rampaging like this. Seriously now, how unsightly... You can't afford to just point finger at us for their absence. After all, we're not their caretaker... If we're to say, you're also partly to be blame" Reiji finally crack an opinion after a few while observing the eldest of the sacrificial bride as he sat down at the other chair at one side.

"You carelessly left them and went elsewhere" Reiji continued after a short pause - much to Kuro's chagrin. The raven clicked her tongue and left the lounge without a word.

"Yui and Mayu... Even Angela. For someone to kidnap them all at once..." Nichola suddenly shivered at her own words.

"... I could only imagine her wrath when she finds the culprit."

"Tch! You're exaggerating! What can she do anyway" Ayato scoffed, in response to Nichola's words.

"It sounds exaggerating to you because you never see her on that side. Truthfully, I don't want to see it again... The last time was more than enough" Nichola replied.

"What did she even do then, Nerd-chan?" Laito asked, finally his curiousity perk up at the sight of Nichola's shivering body. Nichola only shook her head and remained silent.

Kuro stopped at the hallway shortly after she stormed off the lounge. She gritted her teeth in annoyance but her eyes showed glint of regret.

_'... Reiji's right. It is partially my fault... As well. What was I thinking? Was I really hoping they would care after us anyway...'_ Kuro abruptly let out a dark chuckle as her fist cracked the wall with her grip. Her eyes rayed danger that replaced the certain regret.

"Guess... I can't always place my trust to them anymore..." she said darkly as she left the hallway - retreating back to her room in silence.

"Yuki-nee's chicken porridge~!" Mayu squealed in excitement at the sight of the mouth-watering porridge in front of her. She have to admit, even though she was kidnapped, she can't resist the yummy-looking food in front of her.

"Eat up and fill that empty stomach of yours." Yukine said proudly as Mayu enjoyed her food.

"Yum~ I know you kidnap me Yuki-neechan but I think I can forgive you if I get to enjoy this kind of food everyday" Mayu said, earning a laugh from Yukine.

"I thought Azuki cooked better food than mine" Yukine said.

"Well, she does but I still love your porridge! I mean it's been so long since I ate some..." Mayu replied. Yukine's eyebrows furrowed when noticing Mayu's smile disappeared for a while.

"But I'm glad to be with you of course! I could eat a lot!" mayu said happily. Yukine laughed awkwardly. She smiled but her eyes were dark with sadness.

"Yeah, sure. Just remember to keep your voice down a bit too. And have more" Yukine said.

"Un!"

* * *

Makine placed a tray of food on the table where Angela is sitting. "Here you go, Angela-chan~ My sister cooked it. It's delicious!" she said with her ever usal cheerful voice but Angela just gave a sad look when looking at the food.

"Angela-chan?" Makine called for her.

"I missed Oneechan..." she said almost tearing up, making Makine panic.

"Oh no! Nononono! Don't cry! Here, eat! I'll cheer you up!" Makine took the bowl of porridge for the crying girl, asking her to eat and as soon after she took a spoonful of the porridge, her cry turned even worse.

"It tastes like Kuro-neechan's cooking!" she sobbed. Makine panicked even more.

"Oh no... Don't cry..." Makine said, hugging Angela.

"What should I do with her...?" she cried along.

* * *

Yui let out a tired sigh. She was still not sure of what she should do but she must at least try to escape from the unknown mansion and return back to her sisters. The blonde stood up from the sofa and slowly made her way to the door. She knew that Ruki locked it but maybe...

She twisted the doorknob and to her surprise it wasn't locked. This is her chance! Yui cracked the door opened and looked around the hallway - ensuring no one was there to stop her from leaving the mansion. The blonde took a deep breath before dashing down the stairs and running past the small lounge from before as her eyes wildly searching for the exit. That is until;

"Ouch!" Yui slammed her face straight into a small stature who just get out of the room in the same hasty manner as the blonde. Yui hesitantly raised her head to see the one she knocked over with and gasped.

* * *

**Short chapter? Nah... I know. Hate cliffhanger? Hehehe~ Deal with it until I write the next chapter. Thanks for the support and love you guys /slapped**

**Too bad this site doesn't allow the author to upload pictures in each chapter. And internet too damn slow too. ARGH!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and do wait for the next one. **


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. DID YOU ENJOYED IT? ****(≖ᴗ≖✿) HUEHUEHUE~ HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE. **

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIALOVERS JUST MY ORIGINAL CHAWACTERS :3

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Yui gasped at the small-statured girl she just bumped into and to her shock, she wasn't as alone as she thought.

"Angela-chan!" she called.

"Yui-neechan... Ittaiyo..." Angela sobbed.

"I'm sorry. But how did you even get here? I mean, were you kidnapped by the boys too?" Yui asked as she helped Angela to get back on her feet.

"Boys? I don't know. But I want Kuro-neechan" Angela said slowly, still sobbing.

"Me too. It just feel not right to be here without her. Who kidnapped you actually? Haven't you met the Mukami brothers?"

"... No... Who are they?" Angela asked back.

"... They're vampires like the Sakamaki. All of them are brothers too... I don't really understand all of this at all too but we're going out from here. Let's go" Yui replied. Angela nodded as Yui took her hand and continued to explore the hallway.

* * *

Makine tilted her head in confusion when seeing the empty room. "Angela-chan?" she called but no one answered.

"..." Makine stared the space in silence until realisation hit her. She placed her palms on her cheeks in horror.

"OH NO! SHE'S OUT OF THE ROOM!" she shrieked. The blonde vampire quickly ran outside the room to the hallway when Kou appeared in front of her face with a smile.

"Make-nyan~ Where have you been?" he hummed.

"A-ah, Kou-kun~ You scared me. Hehe..." Makine answered awkwardly.

"So~ Who's out of the room?" Kou bluntly asked, causing Makine's face bleached in an instant.

"Hm~" Kou hummed with a knowing smile.

* * *

Yui sighed and stopped in her tracks when her legs tire from exploring the mansion. In the first glance. It does seem like they could get out easily from the mansion but after almost a few hours of searching, both Yui and Angela started to feel like they're walking in circles. Like the mansion itself was preventing them from leaving.

"..." Yui stared at disbelief at the hallway. Did she just passed through this hallway earlier. Angela sighed. The dam of her eyes will be full in no time when thinking of Kuro madly searching for them while they were stuck there.

"Angela... Don't cry. I'm sure Oneechan will be just fine. Maybe a bit worried..." Yui soothed the girl as if knowing what her younger sworn sister was thinking. Yui was sure of it, since she once felt this way. Separated from her sisters once when they were little. Angela, Mayu and herself were kidnapped by some random men who initially aimed for Kuro's money. Angela and Mayu were crying so much. To the point they were almost hurted by the kidnappers and just before they thought they were gonna be killed, both Kuro and Yukine appeared to save them - just like heroes. Yui smiled to herself when remembering that time. However, she couldn't always depend on Kuro to save all of them. Ignoring the beads of her tears falling on her cheeks, she pulled Angela down the stairs and widened at the sight of the door.

_'That seems like the main door'_ she monologued internally but she didn't get her hopes too high. The experience in Sakamaki mansion taught her much about trusting exit-like doors. The last time she let her hopes high when seeing the exit got herself a night being bullied by Ayato. Yui sighed at the thought of Ayato.

"Yui-neechan... That's the exit right?" Angela asked.

"I think so..." Yui half-heartedly answered. Angela looked at the door and she abruptly turned her head to look at her back.

"Oneechan... I think someone knows we're gonna leave" Angela said.

"Eh?" Yui looked around. Angela's right. The moment she noticed a glimpse of a tall boy passing through, she quickly pulled Angela and ran down the hallway to the east wing - ignoring the door that might be the exit. But little did she know next, something scared Angela and made her scurried away the other way around.

"W-wait Angela!" Yui called but Angela was already gone from her sight by the time she turned around.

"Where'd she go?" Yui said. Worried, the blonde tried to trace her lost sister. The blonde stopped for a while after a short run. Her eyes were instantly attracted to a door.

"..." She instinctively opened the door - thinking that Angela might be inside and behind the door, she found a hallway with a lighted room.

"Angela might be there" she said as she ran towards the light but her heart suddenly ached making her fell on the floor. She gasped when noticing a shadow hovering her. The blonde looked at the man in front of her.

"What a bad livestock you are. Trying to run away from your master" Ruki said sternly. It scares Yui of what she will get for her actions.

"R- ruki-kun..."

* * *

Yui whined when her small body was roughly thrown into the room. Her voice quickly diverted the attention of another girl in the room.

"Ruki?" Sera called as she frowned at the sight of Yui on the floor. Not to her surprise,she was staring at her weirdly for being there.

"A-amamiya-san?" Yui recalled back her name. Sera looked to Ruki in attempt to ignore the blonde. "I'll leave for the time being" she said as she quickly leave the room. Ruki stared at Yui.

"You'll be sleeping here for the night. And I do hope you reflect on your stupid actions tonight" Ruki said. Yui's look darkened. She slowly stood up on her feet and in curiosity, she looked around the room and her eyes were soon to fix at an old picture of a family of three in a frame. The photo looked old. Very old. who are the person in the picture she wondered. There's a small boy that resembles quite much like Ruki though. Too caught in her own mind, she didn't notice that she was staring too long at the picture when Ruki flipped it down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Yui apologised. Ruki turned to look at the blonde making her stepped a few steps back after sensing his bloodlust in his eyes.

"Eve, huh?" he said as he walk towards Yui - making her taking more steps back in fear.

"Who'd knew that the special existence that we were after would be such a mediocre woman" the male vampire said. Yui gasped when her back touched the wall behind her. She shrunk as Ruki hovered over her and abruptly grabbed her waist before pulling her closer - leaning closer to her neck after sweeping off her hair off. Yui fearfully tried to resist but his strength was no match for her. Ruki sunk his fangs into her delicate skin and sucked out her blood.

"So this is Eve's blood?" Ruki simply commented.

"Urgh... N-no!" Yui futilely tried to resist.

"Stop!" she pushed the male away from her and stayed away from him. Yui was slightly trembling when Ruki continued sucking her blood back. The blonde was getting dizzy with all the blood loss and finally she knocked out soon after Ruki stopped sucking her blood.

"... We're going to make this plan work... For his sake"

* * *

Angela huffed as she stopped running. She was never been so scared in her life before but the tall shadow she saw earlier was kinda creepy for her. Maybe it wasn't so creepy. Maybe she was just being paranoid because Kuro wasn't around. "Oneechan..." Angela sobbed.

"Aw~ Isn't she just cute~ Look Make-nyan~ I found her" Kou's voice shocked Angela. She turned around and looked at him with a worried Makine behind him.

"Looks like a rabbit. Ufu~ And... I bet Subaru have taken a liking to you too. I mean he's always following you around at school and all" Kou continued. Angela gave a distrustful look at the blond and unconsciously puffed her cheeks.

"Ahaha! Look she giving that pouty face at me. Lemme pinch your cheeks" Kou said and nonchalantly pinched Angela's cheeks but his action immediately caused Angela to cry.

"HIK?!" both Makine and Kou shrieked at her sudden sobbing.

"Oneechan... Isk.. Isk..." Angela cried, tears quickly streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh no... Don't cry Angela-chan" Makine tried to persuade the white-haired girl but to no avail. She kept crying like a little girl who had just lost from her mother.

"Ah... Another pain in the back..." Kou commented with no amusement. His voice dropped monotone.

"Kou-kun..." Makine frowned, knowing that the two-faced boy was absolutely annoyed at the girl she kidnapped.

"Return her back to the Sakamaki. I don't wanna get involve with a crybaby" Kou said, scratching the back of his head.

"I won't tell Ruki anyway. But if she keeps crying like that..." he hung his words making Makine gasped at the presence of her eldest blood sister - Sera behind her, throwing an unamused look at her.

"Not you too" Sera said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Eh?" Makine looked at Sera baffled.

"Yuuma just found Mayu in Yukine's room. Huh... And that Yukine actually think that she could hide her as easy" Sera sighed.

"Wait, so there are three of them that we kidnapped?" Makine asked.

"Well yes... But it couldn't be a good thing. Though, I'm very much weird out at how did you even brought her here without me or Shiki noticing. Ruki is going to be mad about this. Now-"

"She is really here" Yukine's voice interrupted Sera. Angela gasped when seeing Yukine.

"Yukine-neechan..." she called as the tomboy blonde made her way to look at her condition.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" she asked with worry.

"I want to see Kuro-neechan..." Angela said. Yukine sighed.

"And why are you even here? They are vampires aren't they?" Angela asked. Sera walked away from the hallway and headed to the lounge where Mayu is. With Yuuma guarding her. The petite girl looked incredibly terrified at him though.

"Yuki-nee?" she called - thinking that Yukine had returned from seeing Angela. But she was wrong. She peeked at Yuuma silently and quickly turned away when she looked at his predator's eyes. _'He's a lot more scary than Kanato-san!' _she screamed internally.

"Mayu-chan!" Mayu perked up when hearing Angela's voice and jumped off the sofa to greet her when she spotted her coming into the lounge with Yukine. "Yuuma, you didn't do anything to her don'tcha?" Yukine asked.

"I didn't do shit at that tiny hamster" Yuuma replied, annoyed.

"You'd better be" Yukine said. She looked at her little sworn sister and smiled when seeing their enlightened faces - clearly showing them happy to see that they're not alone. But...

"Yukine. I want to talk in private to you" Sera called out for her. The tomboy girl practically knew what Sera is going to say to her but she complied anyway and followed her into the library on the same floor where her two other adopted sisters were already gathered.

"... They don't seemed to notice it yet, Yukine" Sera broke quick into the matter. Yukine sighed heavily.

"I wished that could last longer if you guys don't mind" she said.

"... Don't you think that'll have a bigger risk?" Shiki asked.

"I... I don't want them to know"

"Until when? It's just the matter of time until they realise your not a human any longer" Sera questioned.

"And with that raven named Azuki Anzaki... I could feel something is quite off with her. And with her repulsiveness to you like that that of what we saw..." Sera continued.

"She's the one that I don't wish to never know about me being a vampire" Yukine whispered but her voice was enough to be heard by her nearby sisters.

"Do whatever you wish... I'll just see to what I can negotiate with Ruki... Just remember Yukine, we're not here just for fun. We're ordered to aid the Mukami with Adam plan" Sera said to Yukine simply before leaving the room. Yukine remained silent and soon moved to leave the library when Shiki asked ; "What exactly happened to you and that Azuki actually?"

Yukine stopped at the door. Her eyes darkened. "To tell the truth, I don't really remember. But, that idiot was being too workaholic and left us alone. Angela, Yui, Nichola, Lacie, Mayu... And me. When I said I was adopted by father, she was mad and... She cut me off just like that. I just... Don't understand anything right now. I just want to keep them safe" Yukine explained briefly but the topic was too heavy for her that she felt her head ached from it. She left the room.

"She looks very upset" Makine commented.

"I don't actually think she really understand what's her relationship with Azuki-san..." Shiki said.

"Why are you even interested?" Makine asked Shiki.

"Saa... I just feel like knowing it" Shiki answered.

* * *

_"Yukine! I... I stopped working now and I certainly have plenty to support ourselves! You know, maybe we can even build the castle you and Mayu want" the little raven said to the sitting tomboy at the hill but her words were only replied with silence. _

_"Yukine?" Kuro walked closer to Yukine._

_"I'm leaving" Yukine simply said._

_"Eh? W-what?" baffled, Kuro asked._

_"Someone was asking to adopt me last week and I'm going" Yukine explained. Kuro's eyes widened at the statement that came out from Yukine's mouth. She stared into her blank amethyst eyes and tried to find any hints that implied she was simply lying but she found nothing but truth._

_"Y-you're j-joking r-right? Just when I arrived back home..." the raven early-teen said. Yukine stood up and simply turned to look at Kuro, said nothing._

_"Mayu? What about Mayu? You will at least bring her along? R-right?" Kuro asked. Yukine looked away._

_"Father said he only want one daughter... He doesn't need one more. I don't have no choice" Yukine said._

_"... What the hell do you mean by no choice?" Kuro questioned with shaky voice. She grasped her fingers into fist as she saw Yukine walked towards the older man waiting for her by the church's door. She was attempted to chase after the blonde and grabbed her but the older man whom she assumed Yukine's new father was halting her._

_"Where are you going?" the purple-haired male asked Kuro innocently._

_"You! You can't take her alone!" Kuro spat. The man simply smiled._

_"Of course I can. She agreed to be adopted by me and the pastor said I could adopt her" he replied._

_"No you can't! Yukine! Y-you said you don't have a choice - you could just say no to him! YUKINE!" Kuro shouted but the man was holding her back firmly that she couldn't chase after Yukine who was waiting at the door._

_"Please don't worry about her. At least the source of her burden all this time was lifted. I mean, she wouldn't have to be bothered by you noisy girls any longer" the man said._

_"Burden? Bothered? What the fuck do you mean?! She could never refer Mayu as burden! At least not her" Kuro stated angrily. The man smirked._

_"Well, you girls are a burden to someone..." Kuro was almost trying to grab the man's collar when the clergymen held her and pulled her away from him as he walked towards Yukine and escorted her out._

_"Naa, Yukine! Why are you doing this?! Why are you leaving? I thought you would stay if I come back! Are you breaking our promise?" _

_The flame-haired little girl looked away and hid behind the adult male. No words come out of her mouth to reply the little raven who was being held by the clergymen._

_"You broke our promise! What about Mayu? What about the others?! You promise to take care of everyone with me when I returned!" the raven said again. The dam in her tears started to break when she cried. "YUKINE!" she yelled the name angrily with tears. But no matter how much she called for her, the girl never turned to see her and left with her new parent. Her visions were clouded by her tears._

_"... Come back... You're my only best friend..." _

_"Why are you guys leaving me..."_

* * *

Kuro woke up from her catnap. She was dreaming about Yukine again. The raven sighed tiredly. It has been a week and though she knew she needed more sleep, she couldn't bring herself to when her little sisters are out there without her. Worse, kidnapped. She have to continue searching for them.

The raven got up on her feet but she soon sat back on the couch when feeling a pain on her head as if someone just hit it with a hard object. Kuro lied back down on the couch. Her face clearly showed tiresome. The dark circle under her eyes have seemed to darken too. She felt so weak and tired, as well as dead worried about her three missing sisters. Her stomach was growling. When was the last time she ate?

Kuro could feel her body shifted by someone as he landed on the same couch. A par of strong arms wrapped around her body. Shuu.

"What are you doing?" Kuro asked grumpily. She's not in the mood to even care of his bullshit now.

"Your blood becoming tasteless" the blond commented bluntly, knowing the foul mood was still there. Kuro growled and pried off from Shuu's arms as she attempted to get back on her feet and leave the lounge but her legs were clearly wobbly. She failed to even stood up properly and involuntarily fell down onto the floor.

"..." Shuu stared at the raven as she tried to stand up again. And fell. Again. And again. And again. Until he got irritated at her unbelievable foolishness. Shuu got up from the couch and carried Kuro bridal style. Kuro wasn't fighting him back however, probably had literally finished her remaining energy trying to stand up earlier. Shuu sighed. She suffered from insomnia and have no energy left at all. The blond peeked at the girl and not to his surprise, she was nibbling on his sweater. Hungry too it seemed. Shuu teleported to his room, not even bothered if Kuro liked it or not and put her on his bed. Still, she wasn't asleep as quickly. Much to his chagrin, she was still battling her drowsiness.

"Why tried too hard to even search them?" Shuu sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"We're siblings... Isn't that just natural?" Kuro answered quietly.

"Sworn siblings... They're not even related to you" Shuu stated. He noticed Kuro was grasping the sheets. Most probably angry at his statement. But too weak to even reply in the right tone ; "Among your siblings, you should be the one to understand what I'm doing... The most"

Shuu frowned and as his lips parted to speak, he noticed Kuro was already asleep. The blond sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the girl. His hand moved to stroke her head without his conscious. His azure eyes bore a bit of sympathy to her when remembering her walking the streets, asking if anyone know where they are. Then, she would come back disappointed and cried in her sleep before she got insomnia since the past few days. Shuu sighed again before collapsing at the girl's side - falling into his usual slumber again.

* * *

**AND... DONE! SORRY IF THERE'S NO AYAYUI OR SUBELLA MOMENTS. I'M TOO CONFUSED OF THINGS RIGHT NOW WITH THE EXAM AROUND THE CORNER AND ALL. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO KEEP READING THIS STORY AND ENJOYED IT (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ヽ(´・ω・`)ﾉ **


End file.
